


The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

by TheTragicRose



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Anime, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Hatsuharu/Yuki, M/M, Sohma Yuki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTragicRose/pseuds/TheTragicRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is based on the anime of Fruit Basket. The main ship featured here is Sohma Hatsuharu and Sohma Yuki. Warning: This is a male-on-male fic known as Yaoi. Don't read if you're not interested in gay content. Strong sexual content is also included here. If you're not into reading smut of this kind. I suggest you don't read. This is an AU (alternate universe) based fanfic, made up in my head and put in writing for you. The plot of this fic is that over a field trip that was organized by the high school both Hatsuharu and Yuki attend to. Hatsuharu and Yuki get stuck together as roommates at a hotel in which other students and staff are staying while enjoying their time at the trip. Yuki at some point, gets sick while in the trip. And Haru is stuck taking care of Yuki. Which, awakens old feelings Haru use to have for Yuki. Yuki always thought Haru had been joking before when he had hinted and even confessed to Yuki that he is his first love. But during their time together at the trip. Yuki slowly realizes Haru had always been serious. The more time Haru takes care of a sick Yuki. The closer they become. I hope you enjoy my fic. And thank you for your time to read my fic. I seriously appreciate it. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning young ladies and gentlemen of Kaibara. We bring to you an important message regarding the surprise field trip that we've been promising you all as a reward for your consecutive good grades and scores from the last exams handed to you. For your improvement. It is with great joy to finally announce the location for our field trip..." the announcer made a dramatic pause. The students of Kaibara high school waited with open ears. Forming a crowd near one of the school's loud-speaker device, with interest. “We are going to America!” the announcing voice said. And the students started to react to the announcement with excitement. The crowd of students then talked among each other. “Oh my! I’ve never been to America!” said one girl among the crowd of students. “We’re going that far away? I never expected this! What a reward!” said a male student.

“Shh! The announcement is not over yet! Did anyone hear where exactly in America we’re headed?” another girl said. Trying to calm off the hype so that the other part of the announcement could be heard. But the students were already too pleased by the announcement of going to America that it didn’t seem to matter where. The students went on and on. So long as the school pays most of the trip off. And as long as they were going to someplace new with their friends from school. The excitement continued. “We’re being rewarded, who cares where? It’s America!” said another male student. “I bet there’s a lot of cute girls there!” said a different male student. That’s when the students started to daydream about their trip to America and shared their fantasies among the crowd. “I’m so there! I bet they have the cutest fashion!” said a female student. “Wow America! I heard New York has such lovely scenery. Especially at night. So romantic! It’s called the city of dreams for a reason” a girl in the crowd said. “What about Las Vegas!? The sin city that never sleeps and where the fun never ends! A place to commit all sorts of… ‘regrets’ and leave them behind!” said an immature young male student.

“Man, I just want to try all their foods! There are restaurants everywhere in America!” said a fat male student. "We're not going to visit ALL of America you know!" said the girl who pointed out that the announcement hadn't finished yet. She had sighed and gave up trying to quiet the crowd down. So to hear the rest of the announcement much more clearer. Suddenly, the loud-speaker device made a painfully loud ringing sound. The crowd of students stopped chatting among each other to quickly cover their ears from the loud-speaker which was malfunctioning for a temporary amount of seconds. Making some students leave the area as far as they could to escape the sound. The crowd started to break away. While the sound broke out. After those painful seconds of almost going deaf. The malfunctioning loud-speaker had eventually fixed itself back into functioning normally again.

Most students were still in the now smaller crowd. Stunned from the sound. Feeling like they had been paralyzed from it. So they stood by the loud-speaker until the sound had died out. The students that stayed were still trying to collect themselves from the deafening sound that affected them from being so close to the loud-speaker. Few had stayed to hear the rest of the announcements. Expecting more. Either expecting more details on the trip or more news in general. When some were about to leave, due to seeing others leave to get back to their regular business. There was a second announcement. The few students that stayed curious to hear more announcements. Got their announcement at last. The voice had apologized for the noise first. And then the voice through the loud-speaker finally added more detail on the trip which made most of the students who had left the area, to return to the loud-speaker once more. Surprised, that the loud-speaker had survived it's malfunction and had revived to catch their attention again. Most of the students weren't expecting more announcements after that. Until the voice making the next announcement said the following.

"While we're visiting California's..." the announcer started off. "We're going to Hollywood!? How insane!" a male student thought. "I always wanted to go there to prove i'm a star! Maybe I can give them a taste of my self-recorded videos of me singing!" said a female student. And then, the announcer through the loud-speaker added to the announcement. "...Space Center and Museum..." the announcer added. That's when the students became disappointed. Upon hearing they're visiting America for a Space Center and Museum. "How boring! I knew this trip sounded too good to be true! It's an educational trip! Some reward!" a female student complained. Some students were booing while others complained more. "What's so fun about dumb space anyway!? Don't we already have museums over here for them to torture us with!? This school sucks!" whined a male student. "We worked our asses for more than THIS! We deserve to see Hollywood!" another male whined. Until, Yuki Sohma approached the crowd of students complaining.

The students all turned their heads to Yuki. The girls were of course, freaking out like fan-girls when Yuki showed up. Even some boys were freaking out like fan-boys when Yuki arrived for the announcement. Most boys envied him, some loved him other boys simply respected him. Yuki was pretty popular among the other students at the school. Especially with the females. "I think visiting America's Space Center and Space Museum would be a new and exciting experience actually. I'd love to see what their center and museum are like. And meet the people there. I'm sure their planetarium and spacecrafts are quite the sight too" Yuki said. And all the female students who heard him squealed. "If Yuki goes, I go!" a female student said. "Yuki's so dreamy when he speaks like that! So smart too!" another girl said. "Since Yuki puts it that way. I think it'd be cool!" a male student who was complaining before, was now agreeing to go. Since he too had been charmed by Yuki's words. But of course, Yuki was just stating his opinion. Since everyone else was being so negative about the trip. Yuki felt like he could enjoy and learn from this trip both. And he looked forward to traveling. This was a dream trip to him.


	2. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger Sohma relatives get their permission slips signed by their older relatives, sort of. Before they're off to their school's field trip, to go to America. Sohma family craziness happen in this chapter. (lol I do hope it's worth the read for you guys. Please read notes.) Also Hatsuharu makes a scene in this chapter. There's some angst and drama featured here too. Feel free to read for yourself and enjoy! I hope you stick around for the next few chapters!

"Shigure! Shigure!? Shigureeeeeee!" Momiji called out. As the younger side of the Sohma family return from school and make their way inside their home with their friend Tohru. "We're home!" Tohru announced as they came in. So that the older Sohma family members would know that they have arrived home. Shigure rushed out from where he was to follow Momiji's voice that was calling for him. "What is it Momiji!? You gave me a fright! Shouting like that!" Shigure said, sighing out of relief to see no kind of harm had been done to Momiji. "I thought you had gotten in some kind of trouble at school or on your way!" Shigure added. And Momiji practically threw himself at Shigure to hug him. Giggling at how silly Shigure seemed when he ran out to meet with the group. "Haha! Sorry! Were you working!? Or did you fall asleep on your work again?" Momiji said. "I've seen you work too much on your novels to the point it knocks you out some days!" Momiji added. Shigure smiled and ruffled Momiji's hair with a hand. "I was just worried. But yes, it seems I had overworked myself again. I'm trying to write three long novels at once after all" Shigure said. "You shouldn't over-do it Shigure!" Tohru said. "Get some rest now! And I'll have something ready for you later! Perhaps a good coffee!" Tohru suggested.

"Mm sounds good. I think I'll have a delicious coffee now however. Could help me a lot with keeping my muse up and me up" Shigure said. "Okay! I'll fix some coffee up right now! but do get more rest later, Shigure. For the sake of your health" Tohru said. "Ah Tohru, thank you for your kindness and concern for me" Shigure said. "It's really no problem!" Tohru added. "You're so cute!" Shigure said and he couldn't hold back from hugging Tohru anymore. And when he hugged her. He turned into a dog, which is his zodiac animal that he is cursed with. Tohru jumped back and the dog jumped on her until she fell back, landing on her behind. The transformed Shigure played with her affectionately. By giving her dog kisses on the hands and face. And Tohru gently raised her hands to protect herself from all the love. "Shigure! You're getting my face wet!" Toru giggled. Since it tickled. And Shigure chuckled in the most perverted way. The others rolled their eyes at Shigure's behavior. Yuki stepped in and dragged the dog off Tohru and tossed him to the side. "Quit harassing Tohru" Yuki said, annoyed. "Harassing? Whatever do you mean? I wasn't harassing! I would never! How could you accuse me of such a thing! I was just showing Tohru how much I appreciate her... kindness" the dog said. Yuki helped Tohru up from the floor, like the gentleman he is. And when Tohru got back up on her feet with Yuki's help. She cleaned herself up and fixed her uniform and hair. Since the dog had messed it up. Suddenly, Shigure went poof and changed back to his human form. He was now naked with a big smile on his face. And Yuki covered Tohru's eyes.

"Ugh, i'm surrounded by morons" Kyo said, pinching his forehead. "I'll get the clothes!" Momiji said, picking up Shigure's clothes and handing it to Shigure. "Oh come on, loosen up guys!" Shigure said. That's when Ayame came out. "What is with all the noise? Are you having a party without me?" Ayame teased. Shigure turned to Tohru and winked before he fully dressed himself up again. Tohru was red. Even with Yuki's attempt to cover her eyes. She could still see Shigure between the small space between Yuki's fingers which were over her eyes. Yuki glared at Shigure. And the others rolled their eyes again when Ayame came along. "This... place... will... be the death of me..." Tohru said, if she could die from blushing. She would have died then and there. There was always some type of fan-service around the home with her around. And she never seems to get use to it. Despite living with them and seeing them bare that way from time to time. Especially with Ayame, Shigure and sometimes even Hatsuharu teasing her. Or simply getting hugged by her friends Yuki or Kyo in a non-teasing gesture, was still something hard to avoid while living with them. She loved them all as family. She respected them. And it was embarrassing to see any of them in the nude.

"Ayame!" Momiji raced to hug Ayame upon seeing him come in. Ayame smiled and returned the hug happily. "No party here. Shigure's just fooling around!" Momiji responded. "I could never party without you!" Momiji said to Ayame. Kyo now had to choose, he was hiding his permission slip for the trip. But he had to choose either Ayame or Shigure to sign it for him to go. They were however, both too insane for Kyo's liking. Especially at the moment. So he didn't ask neither. Instead, he whispered to Momiji when Momiji came back from hugging Ayame. "Hey Momiji. Want a gift?" Kyo whispered. Momiji smiled big and before Momiji could say anything and react out loud. He told Momiji to hush, by laying a finger over his own mouth. "Shh in order to get a surprise, you need to keep it a secret. Fair enough?" Kyo whispered to him. Momiji smiled innocently and mimicked the action. Momiji agreed by nodding and laying a finger over his own lips. To tell Kyo he will keep anything a secret so long as he can get the surprise gift that Kyo was talking about. "What should I keep secret? What do I do for the gift?" Momiji asked curiously. "Shh remember, keep it down. First, I want you to get your permission slip signed by Ayame. Can you do that?" Kyo asked. "Yes of course... I was going to ask Shigure but, he's distracted now and will probably get busy again later" Momiji said.

"Yeah well... second of all, I want you to give me your permission slip after it's signed" Kyo said. "But... why?" Momiji questioned. "Do you really want your surprise gift? Then don't ask and just do it" Kyo insisted. "Well... okay" Momiji said, confused. Kyo sighed, "I'm counting on you to keep it a secret. I will give your permission slip back after it's signed by Ayame" Kyo added. Kyo was planning to not go up to any of the older Sohma relatives for his permission slip to be signed. Instead, he wanted to play it risky and copy and trace Ayame's signature for his own permission slip. Like if Ayame had signed his permission slip as well. "What are you guys whispering on about? Is it about me? How mean! Or are you talking about how really handsome I am?" Ayame said, catching Momiji and Kyo whispering about something. "You wish!" Kyo said to Ayame. "Anyway, Momiji's got something for you" Kyo said, pushing Momiji up to Ayame. "Oh? I wonder what that is. Momiji?" Ayame said, curiously. While Kyo went away to his room. Keeping his door open a little. So that Kyo can spy on Momiji, to see if he can carry on the mission smoothly. And of course, Ayame didn't suspect a thing. He smiled at Momiji when Momiji presented Ayame with his permission slip that needed signing. He immediately could tell what the paper was and took it. "Ohh a permission slip huh? Where are you heading to?" Ayame asked.

"America! We're going to space over there! Kind of... hee hee" Momiji said. "Wow, is that so? Sounds like fun. Shigure and I had traveled to America before. A couple of times actually. You will really like it there. I sure did. I don't think I ever visited America's Space Center before. But sounds like a good time. You better have fun and learn while you're there" Ayame said. "I'll tell you ALL about it when I'm back!" Momiji said. And with that, Ayame signed Momiji's permission slip. And after he got Ayame's signature. Momiji went to Kyo with it. In his room. Which Ayame found strange, it seemed the two were bonding or up to something but he didn't question it. And let Momiji go. "Okay! Here you go! Where is my gift!? What is my surprise!?" Momiji questioned Kyo, as he handed over his permission slip signed. "That was so easy!" Kyo said. Taking Momiji's permission slip and starting to copy Ayame's signature over to his own permission slip in front of Momiji. Momiji gasped. "But my gift!? What are you doing?" Momiji asked, as he curiously watched the other copying Ayame's signature for his own permission slip according to Momiji's signed one. "I'll give you whatever you want later... at the trip" Kyo said. Momiji smiled big. "Oh yay!" Momiji said happily. "But um... Kyo? Isn't what you're doing is wrong? I thought only someone older than you could sign that" Momiji realized. "It's okay Momiji. I'll get you whatever you want. This is the secret part I told you to keep. You better not squeal or you'll be in big trouble!" Kyo said.

"Oh no!" Momiji said. "I promise, not a word!" Momiji added. "Good, now get out of my room and do whatever else you're... good at" Kyo said. With that, Momiji left happily. Thinking of nothing but Kyo's gift to him while at the trip. "What about you brother dear?" Ayame asked Yuki. "Oh yes, that reminds me. I too received a permission slip" Yuki said. "Well come here, let me have it and I'll happily sign it" Ayame said. "Erm... I want Shigure to sign" Yuki said, wary of his brother. It wasn't that Yuki didn't like his brother. He just found Ayame to be rather annoying. Ayame was loud and weird and it seemed he tried too hard to approach Yuki. And that made Yuki uncomfortable. They were brothers yes. But Ayame would always make a big over the top scene about being brothers it seemed. Too much love and affection for Yuki's liking. It was like having one of Yuki's fangirls live with him. Yuki rather Ayame tone it down. Ayame made a sad face when Yuki turned to Shigure over him instead, for a signature. "Yuuuki! That hurts!" Ayame said, as he was left hanging. "Sorry Ayame. Looks like Yuki wants my autograph. I am just so popular. I guess he loves me more" Shigure teased. Ayame whined. Yuki rolled his eyes, "Just sign it please. Don't make this awkward" Yuki said, as Shigure signed his permission slip. Tohru left what she was doing which was coffee for Shigure and came up to Ayame. "You can sign mine Ayame" Tohru said sweetly, as she gave her permission slip to Ayame. Trying to cheer him up with going to him for it. Ayame smiled, "Gladly" Ayame said as he took Tohru's permission slip and signed it for her. Then Ayame stuck his tongue out at Shigure for wining Tohru over at signing her permission slip. Shigure playfully glared at Ayame for that.

"Very well, I guess I'll just take Kyo and Haru's permission slips from you too. Seeming as they're the last ones that need signing. Why don't you rest your smooth, kissable and gorgeous hand for... 'something else'" Shigure teased Ayame playfully. Making a dirty gay joke between he and Ayame. "Why don't I show you what this hand can do for you right now? I bet I can do things to keep you up and busy from your novels for awhile. Things, your novels can't give to you..." Ayame said seductively while keeping a playful tone with Shigure. "Mm sounds tempting. I guess I'll have to put that coffee on hold. Take me Ayame!" Shigure played along. Tohru blushed hard, becoming distracted by the affectionate two. As images of both men playing around had rushed up to her head, without meaning to. "Speaking of coffee, where is the coffee Tohru?" Hatsuharu asked. "What coffee?" Tohru asked, forgetting about the coffee she had left, still making itself. The coffee Shigure was talking about was the coffee Tohru had volunteered to make not too long ago. Until she got distracted from it. "THAT coffee. Smell. You'll remember what I'm talking about shortly if you pay attention to the smell" Haru smirked because she had become clueless to what she had been doing after her permission slip was signed.

Tohru did what he said and smelled the air, realizing something was burning. Haru was right. When he said it smelled like something. It smelled like Tohru got careless and left Shigure's coffee to burn. "Oh no! Shigure's coffee! I only left it for a couple of moments!" Tohru ran up to the burning coffee and turned it off from burning any more. Smoke came out of the coffee now. And she quickly put on the kitchen mittens to pick up the coffee from the stove and dump it in the sink. "Be careful, don't lean in too close to the sink while you're dumping that. It's too hot. The smoke will burn your face" Haru said. "Just glad you didn't burn down the place with us in it. Don't let those idiots distract you next time. You're a better cook than this" Haru added. Haru chuckled. "Thank you Haru, for alerting me on time!" Tohru said. While Shigure and Ayame were still at it, at playing around. Hatsuharu shook his head. "They're gross. But I guess I'm no better either sometimes..." Hatsuharu smirked. "Haha... well, I uh, should return to making another coffee for Shigure" Tohru said. "You do that. But don't burn yourself please. Would be a shame. You're one of my most prettiest friends after all" Haru said, a little flirtatiously. Tohru blushed. "T-Thank you..." she said. With that, she quickly went back to making another coffee for Shigure. Yuki suddenly appeared, he had followed Tohru and Haru in the kitchen. But Tohru didn't notice Yuki come in. She was paying attention to making a good coffee. "I was just making my way out..." Haru told Yuki. "You should" Yuki said. "Relax. I wasn't doing anything to your girl. And if I was... I'd be thinking of you" Haru said.

He did sound like he was joking. And part of him was. But if Haru ever flirts with a girl. Especially one close to Yuki. It would be because of Yuki. He wasn't interested in Tohru. "Ugh... You're just as bad as these two. If not more..." Yuki replied, referring to Shigure and Ayame. "And Tohru is NOT my girl. She's like my sister. OUR sister that needs looking out for. I don't know what you're trying to do but if I catch you alone with her again. With that look on your face telling me you have the intention of harming her..." Yuki was interrupted by an upset Haru. Haru was trying his best not to go 'Black' on him then and there from being hurt by Yuki's words. But something in Haru's face was changing. Telling Yuki that Haru would go 'Black' at any moment now. And Yuki felt like he needed to get the 'Black' Haru out of range from Tohru. "How dare you think I'm capable of... hurting her!? You just said it! She's OUR sister! You think I can't do a good job at looking out for her!? I DO look out for YOU and Momiji too!" Haru screamed. Looking like he was about to strike at Yuki by putting a fist up. But his fist was shaky and he wasn't going to strike. He could never hurt them. No matter how intimidating he would get."But you get like this... See? You're doing it again... I'm just saying she's too good for any of us to have... And you can't blame me for..." Yuki was interrupted again. This time, with Haru grabbing Yuki by the shirt with his other hand. His fist still raised over Yuki.

"Too good!? You mean I AM NOT good enough!? Damn it Yuki... What makes you so special anyway!?" Don't tell me what I can have and can't!" Haru shouted at him. Before pushing him aside and striking at the wall beside Yuki. Tohru left the second coffee she was making. As she heard Haru and Yuki getting loud with each other. And seeing Haru with his fist up, threateningly over Yuki like he was going to strike at him. "Haru please!" Tohru said, trying to comfort Haru in a way to calm him down. And get him away from Yuki. Her one hand on Haru's back. She tried to reach for Haru's hand to stop the fist from striking but he had struck the wall. Which made Tohru jump a little. She backed off after he struck at the wall. She was more relieved it wasn't at Yuki. He became more hurt when he turned to Tohru. "You... don't trust me either? I wasn't going to hit him!" Haru told Tohru. "I know..." Tohru said, even though her face said otherwise. That hurt and pissed him off more. So he stormed off to be alone in his room. Away from them. Away from committing the worst and proving them right. That he was such a danger to them and himself. Yuki might as well had said so. Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry about that Tohru..." Yuki said to her. "What did you say...? What made him go 'Black'?" Tohru asked, concerned for them both. "Something he needed to hear. Just stay away from Haru... the truth tends to let it upset him" Yuki said.

Meanwhile. Haru shut himself up in his room. Allowing himself to cool down. "Why is it Yuki always make me feel like a fool...?" he asked to himself. As he hugged himself while lying in his bed, thinking. He thought about the answer to that. And while thinking. He remembered young Yuki telling him once. "Is that so? Is that so about you? Are you really... a fool?" and he smiled at little Haru. This was a memory where Haru had blamed Yuki for all the bullying he was receiving in his childhood. But this was also a fond memory he had of Yuki, in a way. However now, that memory seemed distant and out of reach compared to now. And he no longer feels comfort in that beautiful smile. That smile Yuki gave to him long ago, that made him feel the opposite of 'dumb' or 'stupid'. The smile that cheered him up from the bullying and since then, Haru has felt close to Yuki and became friends. Though that day and the days that came after. Yuki became more. Someone much more meaningful. He became Haru's first love. Over the years. Haru has made his feelings obvious to Yuki. Haru has given Yuki all kinds of hints and has even confessed to Yuki before. But Yuki never seems to believe he was serious. How can Haru not feel like a fool still? Yuki would always brush it off and take it as Haru just teasing him. And joking about truly having deeper feelings for him. Yuki thought of it as nothing more than Haru having a phase. And so they stay friends of sorts now. But it was upsetting and it hurt. Haru did care for Yuki. Even though, maybe not in the way he did before.

But what hurt was that Yuki would always make Haru feel like a fool. Even without meaning to. A fool for caring so much for someone who didn't believe him. Haru cared enough to stay just friends for Yuki. He long has stopped trying. Even though from time to time he would still make small flirtatious moves on him. Just like how he playfully flirts around with Tohru, without meaning anything more by it. Thinking they're harmless moves. He could never believe this would happen. To be compared to Shigure or Ayame? If not worst?. And the fact that Yuki pointed out that Haru was looking a certain way which automatically suspect him of inappropriateness. When really, Haru was looking only at Yuki that way. And it wasn't inappropriate as Yuki had thought. Just seeing Yuki showing any kind of emotion before Haru. Made Haru look at him in a way he couldn't shake off. Why can't it be obvious to Yuki, how serious he's always been?. Did Yuki really mean Haru wasn't a fool before?. Haru sighed, moving his position in bed. His hands behind his head on the pillow. He was tired of thinking of it... Of him in that manner any more. So he fell asleep. Some hours later. At night. Someone sneaked into Haru's room. And bandaged Haru's injured hand from punching the wall earlier. "T..Tohru...?" Haru thought, when he felt someone there while in the state of being half asleep. And when this person heard him. They left quickly. Leaving Haru to sleep for the rest of the night. Haru couldn't really catch a real glimpse of who it was. But he thought he saw it was Tohru anyway. Then again. It could had been him, dreaming her up. Either way. Whoever it was. Had cared for Haru's injured hand while sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly Sohma family silliness. Though nothing too big is happening yet. It was fun to write the other characters off honestly. I felt like this fanfic needed some crazy fun too. And what better way to do that than to include the family right?. Also, I needed to include the others to have them interact and be a part of the story. I tried to be accurate with all the characters, as best as I could. The story will pick up in the next chapter. Since they're to go to the trip in the next chapter, finally. Is what I'm planning to do. I'll try to keep the silliness writing to a minimum. So to balance this fanfic off. Since this fic will have it's serious moments and I plan to make this fic have a bit of everything. Hopefully I am writing at an okay pace. For your reading pleasure as well as my own writing pleasure. Again, thank you for actually taking the time to read this fic. Your support is very much appreciated. It gives me more drive to write/post more! (To Be Continued...) ^^


	3. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter. The day of the trip has finally arrived. And the younger members of the Sohma family have come to the high school with their bags, luggage, money and signed permission slips ready. All of the students are trying to beat the clock and attend the meeting taking place at the auditorium, where they will be given rules to follow before flying off to America. If any student misses this meeting. They are to be left behind. Hatsuharu also discovers why this trip is important and necessary for him to go to. When everyone leaves on a bus to the airport. Yuki overhears a conversation between a girl and Haru relating to him. Which makes Yuki realize maybe Haru has true feelings for him.

The students of Kaibara high school were given the past four weeks to make preparations. Everyone participating in going to the field trip has contributed by turning their money in. Signed permission slips were collected by the staff. As of today. Kaibara was all set to take flight together and head to America. "Attention all students! I repeat, attention all students! We have an important message concerning today's trip! Everyone is to meet at the school's auditorium in thirty minutes for further instructions. If you fail to show up. We WILL leave you behind and you will receive your money back when we return from the trip. We expect all of you to attend this morning's meeting at the auditorium. Your homeroom teachers will be there to take your attendance. So please, be there" the announcer said. All of the students with their bags and luggage ready, made haste to get to the auditorium. "Shit... where is it? Where is it!?" Haru said, as he desperately searched in his pockets for his permission slip. He had been the last person to hand in the stuff required for the trip. The money and signed permission slip. He decided to turn it over to his homeroom teacher at last minute. Since he was debating whether to go or not all this time. Because Yuki was going to this trip. He has been avoiding Yuki ever since they had their last argument. He kneel down on one knee and began to throw things out of his bags and onto the floor. As he looks for the permission slip that Ayame had signed for him the night before coming to school today. "I could have sworn I stuffed it in one of these pockets!" Haru said.

He looked into his pockets again to double check, he ended up cursing to himself because it was nowhere in sight. He was growing inpatient, that is until Haru received a tap on his shoulder that interrupted him from his search. "Not right now!" Haru growled, as he turned his head to see it was Yuki who was trying to get his attention. "Huh?" Haru noticed Yuki holding out a paper to him. And Haru got up, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Haru had thought it to be someone else. "Yuki... what..?" Haru said, surprised he would come up to him after all this time. "You forgot this. You left it at the table during breakfast. You're coming with us right?" Yuki asked, acting like nothing had happened. He wasn't really one to hold a grudge like Kyo did. It was Haru's signed permission slip that Yuki had in his hand. Yuki's eyes wandered. His sight locked on Haru's bandaged hand. Haru however didn't pick up on Yuki staring at it. Haru quickly snatched his permission slip from Yuki and answered Yuki's question with a, "Yeah... Thanks". With that, Haru left him. Yuki sighed. "Yeah... no problem" Yuki said, when Haru was already far enough to not hear him. "Yuki!" Momiji called out loudly. Taking Yuki by surprise, he nearly jumped. Momiji ran up to Yuki and took Yuki by the hand. "Yuki! We're going to be late! Hurry! Didn't you hear the announcement!? Yuki!?" Momiji said. As Momiji lead them in a hurry, to the auditorium.

Fortunately, Yuki and Momiji made it on time to get their attendance done by their homeroom teachers. Haru was already there by the time the two got there. The auditorium was getting packed with students and staff alike by the minute. Haru was sitting on the back of the auditorium. His homeroom teacher finally showed up and was pleased to see him there. In fact, surprised that Haru made it earlier than he expected or even made it at all. Haru gave his homeroom teacher his signed permission slip. The piece of paper was wrinkled up. Because Haru was folding it up like a ball and playing with it. He even tossed it in the trash bin. While thinking back and forth, on whether to go to the trip or not before. The teacher accepted the permission slip anyway. Haru also handed over his money for the trip. "Better late than never. Funny, I never took you for someone who was interested in this kind of trip. Looks like someone's turning over a new leaf. Well thank you for deciding to come to this trip, Sohma Hatsuharu" his homeroom teacher smiled. And Haru smirked. "I just wanted to get away from here" Haru said. His homeroom teacher put on a serious face, he seemed displeased with Haru's reply.

"I'll have you know that if you don't start by taking this trip seriously. You will not be graduating with everyone else. And it would be most unfortunate if you don't graduate school with your friends. If the principal and I are even allowing you to come with us in this trip. It's because you need it. This trip was meant as a reward for those who have improved their grades. But your grades, Hatsuharu. Through out this school year and exam together, have been quite disappointing... I know you have potential Hatsuharu. If you would just stop fooling around and participate, at least. Even if the answer is wrong. I would have still given you credit for your attempts. I would like to see you try more. At least, seek help. But you have not. I am here to help you Hatsuharu. But you have to help me too. You can start by paying attention and showing me you want to graduate. Simply by trying. I'm not asking for perfect grades. But I want you to try your best. It's not that you can't learn. It's that you lack WANTING the knowledge we can give you. Remember. School is not out to get you. Neither am I. I and this school are here for you, Hatsuharu. To prepare you and together. We can improve. It's for your future I am doing this Hatsuharu. It's not mine on the line. I want your potential to accept learning, to come out. You may think it's boring stuff but my job can be boring too. But I try, so to see all of my students succeed with my own knowledge. And the one this school can provide you with" the homeroom teacher said.

"Nothing makes this job better than to see that you succeed. I wouldn't be here if I didn't learn. If I can succeed then surely you can as well. It's not hard unless you make it hard for yourself, Hatsuharu. After this trip. I will test you. And with that test, you will be given some credits for it. But after the test, it'll be up to you to earn the rest of the credits you need to graduate. So please, make the effort and learn something out of this trip. You're in this trip by miracle. Don't let it go to waste. I gave you that permission slip and convinced the principal you can improve if you came to this trip. By coming with us, you made the right choice for yourself. You are already showing me you have potential. But make the most of this. This trip is not for fun and games for you. If you didn't bring materials to take notes while on this trip. Then take this" the homeroom teacher gave Haru two notebooks and some pencils. Along with two textbooks. The homeroom teacher brought them in for Haru knowing he wouldn't bring any school materials with him to the trip. Since Haru wasn't expecting this was a trip that would depend on whether he can learn and improve in order to graduate on time.

Haru was upset with his homeroom teacher suddenly dropping this bomb on him. He felt he was tricked in a way, into going to this trip. The homeroom teacher was right. This wasn't even his type of trip. But he wanted to come along just to chill among others, like Tohru. To try and have a good time with them and be away, clear his head. And so to not stay behind at home, being stuck with Ayame and Shigure. But this trip was becoming the opposite of what Haru had planned. His homeroom teacher had good intentions but why is he telling Haru this NOW!?. Haru felt he was seconds away of going 'black'. But clearly, he was in a difficult spot. If he were to go 'black' now. He can lose this chance of going to the trip and proving he can graduate. Yuki had overheard the conversation going on between Haru's homeroom teacher and Haru. Since Yuki and Momiji sat a row ahead of Haru. Yuki couldn't help but turn his head around and notice Haru was trying to hold back his 'black' side. But Haru didn't notice Yuki had been paying attention to him and his homeroom teacher from a row ahead. "I'll show you!" Haru snapped, he couldn't resist the 'black' anymore. Yuki wanted to stand up and get in between, so the situation wouldn't worsen with Haru going 'black' on his homeroom teacher. But Momiji took a hold of Yuki's arm again from getting up. "Wait Yuki! Where are you going!? The meeting's going to start soon! If you're not here then they'll leave you!" Momiji said. Meanwhile, Haru ran out of the auditorium. "I... need to go to the restroom" Yuki said, excusing himself.

"Come back quickly Yuki!" Tohru said. Momiji and Tohru looked at each other concerned Yuki wouldn't make it back in time. "What's wrong with Yuki today...? Is he nervous about this trip? Is he coming down with something?" Momiji thought to himself. "I hope Yuki's not having any regrets of coming along for the trip" Momiji told Tohru. "I don't think so. He seems like he's really looking forward to this more than anyone" Tohru said. "I hope not. I mean... people can get homesick you know? Or what if Yuki's one of those people afraid of airplanes?" Momiji said. "Why? Did Yuki say something?" Tohru asked. "He just seems a little off today... When I found him just standing in the middle of the hallway before coming here. He didn't seem like he was there. He was there but... looked like he wasn't all there" Momiji said. He didn't get to see Yuki and Haru meeting at the hallway before. He came to Yuki when Haru had left him after all. "I had to snap him out of it. I don't think he even heard the announcements! And that is saying something!" Momiji added. "Huh... he's usually so focused, calm and responsible" Tohru said. And Momiji shrugged, having no clue. As to what was really bothering Yuki.

"Haru...!?" Yuki called out, as he entered the boys' restroom. Expecting Haru to be in there. And it was as Yuki expected Haru to be. Haru was washing his face in the boys' restroom. Trying to wash away his anger. And Haru's bandages were getting wet. Not just by water but with fresh blood. Haru had been making a tight fist, before Yuki came in to see him. A fist so tight that, it made pressure on the wound and it was bleeding again. When Haru tends to punch things. It's hard. He can even make a bent on a stall door if he could. If he was that angry enough to take it out on something again. Haru was going to trash the restroom out of anger but he went for the first thing he saw. The sink. And he washed his face instead. Looking to cool down. Yuki approached slowly, causing Haru to quickly move back away from Yuki. "You were listening in on it weren't you? He basically called me a dumb fuck!" Haru said. "That isn't true Haru... You're not dumb. I don't think he believes that. I think he really wants to help you. He knows what could be the best for you. You can do so much more if you learned to stay focused on your studies. You just have to trust him" Yuki said. Haru didn't look at Yuki.

"Easy for you to say... You're perfect" Haru said in a murmur. Yuki frowned. He could barely pick up what Haru said, in a murmur. And even though Haru wasn't looking at him when he said that. Yuki could see from Haru's reflection on the boys' restroom's mirror, what Haru had said. Yuki could make out the words by reading his lips. At least, the last part anyway. He couldn't catch the 'Easy for you to say' bit. But he could tell Haru had said that Yuki was perfect. Yuki sighed. "Haru... just get back to the auditorium" Yuki said, trying to avoid arguing with him again. Yuki left Haru be from there. Heading back to the auditorium. Yuki sat with Tohru and Momiji when he got back to the auditorium. "Is everything okay Yuki...?" Tohru asked. "Yes. Yes... Of course. I'm just super excited. I needed to walk it off... for a bit and I did. I'm here now... I'm calm" Yuki said. "Did you go to the boys' restroom?" Momiji asked. "Yes! That too. Now I'm all accident proof" Yuki said. Making Momiji laugh. "That's a funny way of saying you went for a pee" Momiji said."Anyway Yuki. You'll be fine. We're going to be together on the trip! And keeping that in mind. It makes it less scary!" Momiji added. Trying to relieve Yuki from the excitement Yuki said he was feeling, which Momiji took as just him being nervous about going to America. Yuki smiled. "Yes, thank you Momiji" Yuki said. But in truth, he wasn't nervous about the trip. What Yuki felt was concern. Sure Haru and Yuki have had their days. But, Haru was still Yuki's friend since their youth. At least, that's what he still considers them of being anyway. Even if it didn't always seem like they were friends or even if they weren't best friends. Yuki couldn't help but look up at the auditorium's clock for the time. In between of looking up. He was looking over his shoulder. In the hopes that Haru would walk into the auditorium soon. Haru was missing out on the instructions. Haru was now fifteen minutes late into the meeting. And could miss them. The face on Haru's homeroom teacher was of disappointment. 

The homeroom teacher thought Haru has disappeared at the last moment. And wouldn't come back. The homeroom teacher waited it out a little. Hoping Haru would show again. But more minutes went by and so he just continued giving the other students the instructions without Haru. "The rules are simple. I expect you all to follow them. When we make it to the airport. I want everyone to be at their best behavior. Same goes for when we arrive to America. I want you to behave properly there AND during our time at the airport. Try to give a good impression of this school please. Always stick with us at all times. Or else you will get lost and we may leave you without realizing it. And we do not want that to happen. Also be responsible of your items. Keep close to us and keep your items close to you" the homeroom teacher went on and on about the rules for the trip. Students looked disinterested in what he was saying. Feeling like they've heard all of these rules before. They were very anxious to leave and get this boring part over with. Then moments after, when the homeroom teacher was finishing up on going over the rules. That's when Haru came around and returned to the auditorium.

"Hold on, i'm coming..." Haru said, joining the line of students who were ready to go. The homeroom teacher smiled to see Haru come back. "I'm pleased to see you come to your senses Hatsuharu" the homeroom teacher said. "Like I have much of a choice" Haru responded. "Good, that's everyone then. I'll be reviewing all the rules with you, Hatsuharu, on our way to the airport" the homeroom teacher said. "Awesome" Haru said, sarcastically. "You thought you got away with hearing me speak? Not yet Hatsuharu. You too need to understand the rules for this trip" the homeroom teacher added. Haru ignored. "Okay very good" he nodded. "Everyone come follow me" the homeroom teacher instructed. And all the students including Hatsuharu left with their homeroom teacher. As he leads them out of the school and onto a bus. There were several buses waiting to pick up the students and staff when they stepped out of the school. That's when each homeroom class and their teachers were divided in an organized fashion. Up to three homeroom classes filled up each bus that were there. These buses were big enough to hold at least that many in each one. Ironically, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Kyo and Haru were sharing the same bus. However, Yuki, Tohru and Momiji were sitting together, at the front of the bus. Kyo was three rows behind them, on the middle seats of the bus. Since he liked keeping his distance away from Yuki. Kyo and Yuki don't seem to see eye to eye about anything, hardly ever if not never at all. As for Haru. Haru went to the back of the bus, taking his things with him and took his seat there.

He started to listen to music, quietly to himself. So to forget about everything else. Like the possibility of not graduating. Depending on how he does on this trip and the test that awaited him after. Fortunately, the homeroom teacher was sitting at the front of the bus. And didn't have to remind Haru how miserable his luck is right now. Meanwhile, Momiji and Tohru were distracted by talking among each other. Yuki began to look through his bag and grabbed a book to read. The trip from the high school to the airport was going to be a long one. There was traffic ahead of the buses. And Haru had dozed off by now. He was having a dream of the night previous to this day. That night where someone had come to bandage his hand from when he punched the wall next to Yuki during the argument that took place some hours before that night. In that dream he saw something he didn't remember himself doing. He could see himself actually waking up in the middle of that night. He was in a drowsy state when he sat up in bed. His eyes half open, fighting to stay open. Trying to see who else was in the room with him. However it was still a blur, but someone was obviously there. And whoever it was they were standing in front of Haru's bed, when Haru's eyes caught their silhouette in the dim light of the moon through the window. The only light in the dark room at the time. It was as if the person couldn't move, like they were almost shocked that they had been caught and he or she couldn't move. That's when Haru could feel a new sensation on his hand. He looked down and his hand had been treated with care. And then when Haru tried to look back up, again fighting the sleepiness he felt. This person had ran off. Haru didn't have enough energy to go after them. And so he fell back in bed. Accepting the defeat of sleep.

It was still unclear to Haru as to who had been there that night to fix his hand up from the injury. But something about them felt familiar. It was annoying really. Haru felt he was so close yet far from figuring out this mystery. Suddenly, someone surprised him by waking him up. And so reality set in again. Haru was still in the bus and it wasn't moving anymore. Everyone else was gone. Except for him and the person who came to wake him up. That person wasn't the homeroom teacher. It was Yuki who was trying to get a hold of Haru. And wake him. "Geez Haru! I tried shaking you up, pinching you, raising my voice. Nothing was working. You were sleeping like the dead" Yuki said. Haru smirked. He stood up and leaned in on Yuki, closely. One of Yuki's fan girl's watched from outside the bus and through a window. And made a very angry face, that of jealousy. Then Haru used his bandaged hand to pick up Yuki's cheek and said this, "Surprised you didn't try waking me with a glorious kiss 'prince' Yuki". With that, Yuki smacked Haru's injured hand away from his face.

"Oww!" Haru whined, this wasn't just a bruise on the surface of the hand. He was starting to feel like two of his fingers, especially the ring and middle ones were probably damaged somehow. From the blow he took out of hitting that wall yesterday, in the argument. Yuki looked annoyed by the flirtatious action, Haru was making on him. But instead of telling Haru off entirely. Yuki simply breathed in and out deeply. Letting it slide this time. "Come on... I'm not about to babysit you through out this trip. You're lucky I noticed you were missing in time to come back and get you. You owe me, Hatsuharu... Also... I'm sorry about the hand" Yuki said, as he began to walk out of the bus there was one of Yuki's fan girl's who suddenly popped up in front of Yuki. "Is everything alright in here, Yuki?" she asked sweetly. As if Yuki was in any danger that she thought she can rescue him from. "Yes! Of course... thank you. I was just on my way out" Yuki replied, making his way passed her. Now Haru and this fan girl appeared to had been left alone. And she wasn't moving from his way. "Leave Yuki alone!" she said, glaring at him. Haru laughed. "You serious?. Yuki's only nice to you and the other petty zombie squad of Yuki girls because he actually feels pity for you. And I actually feel pity for you and any of you for thinking you even have the chance with Yuki. You all see him as some prince. But Yuki's not just some prince. Reality check, he's not a prince. If you really knew him you'd know he's not even like any other to be compared to at all. He may not be a royal. But it's because he's gold... Someone to treasure for his imperfections and faults... That's what makes him true gold. He's not some fake royal ass of stories or tv, magazines or off ruling somewhere. That's not him!" Haru said.

"So stop treating him like that and maybe you'll have a chance. Sure what you see is almost divine, in fact almost too divine... But in those looks lie a real person. Not a prince out of a fairy tale. Like him for a person... treat him as a whole and i'm sure he'll pick you. Enough said" Haru said, speaking from the heart. Both the girl and Haru didn't realize Yuki wasn't entirely out of the bus yet when they were talking. He was on the steps preparing to leave but he didn't walk out. And he stood there, between the doors of the bus overhearing the two speaking about him. Yuki was impressed that Haru had stood up for him but he also couldn't believe his ears. Yuki could feel himself shivering from the impact of those powerful choice of words that were coming out of Haru. "He sounds... so genuine..." Yuki thought. "How could you know anything about love!? You love no one! You don't know what it feels like! You can't possibly love Yuki more than me! You're a guy!" the girl said, crying. "I know plenty about love... More than you know" Haru said. And then the girl pushed Haru on a seat and ran out of the bus, bumping into Yuki without realizing it was him on the steps of the bus. She had ran up to a group of other Yuki fan girls. Where they seemed to be asking what happened to this crying girl that tried to confront Haru. And then after the girl looked like she was explaining what had happened to her, all of the girls looked at the bus. And from the window they can see Haru getting back up from the seat he was pushed at. All the girls didn't look too happy.

Yuki could see the reaction of his fan girls and even he was scared for Haru. They looked as if they were about to jump Haru as soon as he got off the bus. Yuki quickly moved from between the bus doors and out of the steps. So Haru wouldn't catch him and wonder what he was doing and suspect him of eavesdropping. When Yuki left the bus. The girls noticed him instantly and became distracted with his presence as usual. Yuki became surrounded by the girls, like walking into shark waters. He felt like he was the only fish alive to these girls. Like the expression 'There are plenty of fish in the sea' well, Yuki must be the only fish left due to how these girls behaved. Haru is right about what he said. Yuki was feeling guilty with how all this time he kept rejecting Haru for thinking Haru wasn't serious about him. Now he's heard Haru speak with his heart, Yuki being the prime subject of Haru's heart and speech, with someone else. And that just proves Yuki wrong about all of those times he thought Haru was just teasing. If Haru is willing to say this so openly. Then Yuki felt like Haru was truthful about his feelings towards him all along. It all made sense, even down to the arguments. That Haru has always loved Yuki. That Haru just didn't say it just to mess with Yuki or anything of the like. It wasn't a phase either. It is real. And Yuki must had been putting Haru through a lot of hell these years. Yuki didn't know how to feel towards Haru now. He was so unsure as to how to respond to this.

Yuki has never been with another guy before. He might come off as picky but he was just young and unsure about relationships. He didn't really gave it much thought before as to what or more like who he wanted to be with. He was playing it safe. He did always think love was about sharing it with the right person. And so he's been waiting. Without putting much effort on building a dating life. If he felt like it felt right then Yuki would gladly accept this person. It was just the kind of person Yuki was. He wasn't one to jump into anything quickly. Only if it ever presented itself he would give this person a chance to be together. It wasn't really a priority to him. Yuki wanted something mutual. And he wasn't sure if he was ready. Or if he even deserved Haru at this point. Yuki was there standing still through out the craziness of the fan girls making a tight circle around him. He was blushing, while thinking on the subject. "Oh my gosh! He's blushing!" a fan girl pointed out. "He's soo cute!" another fan girl squealed. "Alright, alright ladies. That's enough. Stop harassing Yuki and get back with your homeroom teachers. Or else you're going to miss the flight" a homeroom teacher said, breaking them up. The girls whined and did as the homeroom teacher told them. And Yuki was finally free from the fan girls surrounding him from going anywhere else.

When the fan girls' squealing got silenced. Thanks to the homeroom teacher taking them away. Yuki snapped out his train of thought. And realized he was still just standing there. Yuki touched his cheek, where Haru had placed his injured hand upon it just moments ago. His face felt so hot. And to his embarrassment. Haru came along from coming out of the bus. The bus leaving behind him. Now that they have all arrived to the airport. Haru found it strange that Yuki was standing all alone with a red face. "What? Did you see a girl that caught your interest?" Haru asked, as he thought that might be the reason."Well, I must say it's unlike you to blush over some girl.. This is rare. Heh heh... cute. Hold on" Haru said, pulling something out of his bag. Yuki blushed harder and said nothing. Haru grabbed Yuki, wrapping an arm around him in a friendly manner. He made a pose and took a picture of them together. Yuki looked confused in the shot, not expecting to have a picture taken. He was still blushing too. And Haru laughed. "What's the deal Yuki?" Haru asked, he could tell something else was bothering him. "Uh, what's the picture for?" Yuki asked curiously, avoiding the question. "I don't know... Proof that we're off to America I guess? Look I'll give you the picture if you like. After the trip" Haru said. "Haru... I know why you're here. You don't have to act that you're here for fun... I... overheard the homeroom teacher say this trip to America is like a learning lesson for you. In order to prove you can graduate with everyone else. Or else..." Yuki was then interrupted by the homeroom teacher who came back out of the airport to get Yuki and Haru to come inside. "Or else he won't..." the homeroom teacher finished Yuki's sentence, as he heard them speak.

"But perhaps I was harsh. Hatsuharu can't do this alone... You weren't expecting this trip to turn out this way. To help with whether you graduate or not. And I don't expect you to learn so fast from just the books I let you borrow before Hatsuharu. That is why I have decided that when we arrive to Japan. You, Yuki will help him focus through out this trip. Make sure he learns out of this and you too, Yuki will receive extra from it. You have excellent grades Yuki. I trust you can pass on a lot of what you know onto Hatsuharu during this trip. I apologize for this last moment decision. But apparently you and Hatsuharu are going to be sharing a room when we get to the hotel in America. It has already been assigned. And who better than Yuki to help you with your studies while sharing a room together? I do hope you can balance your time well Yuki, between having fun during your trip and tutoring Haru at the hotel" the homeroom teacher said to them both. "You can trust me to do this... And... I trust Haru will get better. I will help him for the sake of saving his future... He WILL graduate. Because he is smart and I know he wants to graduate" Yuki said. "I shouldn't be your responsibility Yuki..." Haru said.

"You're not a responsibility, I want to do this. It's not that I don't have a choice. I want to help you succeed Haru" Yuki said. Haru raised an eyebrow, due to the sudden change of attitude Yuki displayed. "Good, then that's settled. I'm glad to hear this. Now, come along. You two. You can't hang here in the airport parking lot all day. Get inside or you'll miss your flight. You both will have a lot of chat time in the plane. So let's get going" the homeroom teacher said. Bringing both Yuki and Hatsuharu inside the airport. When they made it inside the airport. Tohru had found her other friends, Arisa and Saki among the crowd of students. And she was hanging out with them while waiting for the plane to come. Yuki read the board of plane flights, statuses and time. And their plane was about twenty four minutes late. The homeroom teacher with Yuki and Haru left them to speak with two other students who were making out in public. And came up to them to stop it. Yuki blushed when he noticed the two students who were making out. And several thoughts raced through his mind. Of himself and someone else being that affectionate like the couple who were making out. Then that someone else's face started showing in his mind, it was Haru. He thought for a moment how he and Haru could even work as a couple. And shook his head violently, trying to shake out what he pictured in his mind. "That douche!" Haru said suddenly, interrupting Yuki's thinking and making Yuki almost jump from the scare of having Haru suddenly near him. "What? Who!?" Yuki asked.

"Didn't you realize something? That douche had this all planned out!" Haru said. "Again, who are you speaking of?" Yuki asked again. "HIM! Who else!? I swear... this whole world is against me! Damn it" Haru said, pointing at the homeroom teacher. "Where are you getting at?" Yuki asked. "He practically admitted this was all planned out! They... Him, the staff and principal knew that I was coming to this trip. When he said that you and I are to share a hotel room together so that you can help me focus and improve with my studies. I caught him pretty much admitting this whole trip was a plan. How would they have known I was coming from the start if this isn't true!? Tell me then, why would they already have an assigned room for me at the hotel without knowing if I was going to show for this trip? I HAD to be here for them to have made that call. I just feel stupid for not suspecting before that this trip was a pity trip... LITERALLY. Because i'm failing... This stinks!" Haru said.

Yuki sighed, "Well... I didn't sign up for this trip out of holding any pity towards you or your grades. And you shouldn't feel any pity towards yourself because their telling you that you're failing either. In fact, this should encourage us to work harder... I really think that's what they're trying to do. Also, just because they're saying that you're failing doesn't mean you may fail. You're here now. Let's make the most of it without being dramatic... I'll teach you how to fail and there is a possibility of making mistakes during our studying together. But I'm patient. I'll show you how to pick up from your mistakes... I won't let you miss graduation. So take advantage of this... don't look at it as some kind of conspiracy against you. Take my help. Because..." Yuki was interrupted again, by the homeroom teacher. "The plane has arrived. Let's get in it in an organized fashion please" the homeroom teacher said. "It's time already?" Yuki asked, surprised the time went by so fast. The homeroom teacher nodded and brought Haru and Yuki into the line of students that were entering the plane. Yuki didn't even notice the plane arriving. He was so focused in Haru. When all of the homeroom teachers got the students on board of the plane. They were all set to fly off to America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally, the next chapter! I'm so sorry this chapter is so late by the way. I have been busy and distracted with other things that's come up in my personal life. I believe I said about a chapter ago or so that by now they were going to be in America. But I guess that has to be for the next chapter. I'm tired of writing too much because of the things I've been up to in my personal life. But I promise they will be going to that trip by the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taking longer for it to reach to the important part! But it's getting there. I will try to make it up to you readers by the next chapter! Please try to be patient with me. This is just the beginning of the fic after all and i'm trying. Thank you for reading so far! I'll be working on the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoy this one for now. At least I got this far. I thought maybe this was a good place to stop anyway. By getting them at the airport at least. It was a lot to write off and i'm happy with it! They're close to getting there! I can't wait to write the next chapter. Next is getting them on board of the plane and arriving to America finally! I'll try to make the next chapter exciting. I'm just writing at a pace I see fit here... Feel free to comment. Your opinions matter to me. It may help me improve and even encourage me to write more. It would also let me know if you're interested in reading it more. I will continue this fic despite. ^^


	4. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: What you're about to read in this chapter contains mature sexual content (Masturbation). There is a lot of sexual tension between Hatsuharu and Yuki going on. As they're flying to America on a plane full of fellow students and staff. So much sexual tension that one of them can't contain it anymore.

During the plane ride. Haru picked on his bandages. He tried to loosen them up a little. So to take a small peek on the condition of his hand. As it was starting to hurt again. His teeth clenched, trying to fight the pain. He wasn't expecting to see something serious, underneath the bandages. He believed that by now, his hand would look like a scrape but thought nothing more of it. He was expecting something tiny. And when he revealed his wound a little more. He could see that his knuckles were very red and purple. Like it was starting to get a small infection area the scraped areas of his knuckles. He needed new bandages. He was even bleeding again. Haru did pack up a good punch. "Fucking wall getting in my way... That wall was tougher than Kyo could ever get. Still... I avoided hitting Yuki this hard in 'Black' form... So... I'm more relieved it was there to take my blow than anything... I've gotta find myself something else to blow off steam with... For if there ever comes a next time like that where I get angry..." Haru thought.

He realized two of his fingers were very swollen after the kind of impact he took yesterday. "Oh shit!" Haru thought. "I could have done a number on someone yesterday... If my hand's like this then I can't imagine what would had been the end result. If I had only hit someone instead... Am... I really so bad?" Haru thought. He felt someone approaching and quickly wrapped his hand up again with the used bandages. When he did that, something in his mind popped up. Something new about the night someone came to his room to treat his hand. He could recognize who it was now. This new piece of the mystery was starting to clear. This time, he saw half of the face of the person who approached him in his sleep. While the other was blocked by the darkness in his room. The half that was covered by light had been from a candle they held as they entered the room. This person came in with a candle because it's the softest light of lights to use, especially if they intended not to wake Haru while treating his hand.

"I wonder... if this really happened. Or am I just seeing what I want to see from last night? I just can't let this go... Sure my hand was treated and that should be that but... I need to know who to be grateful to for such an act. And who would be so kind as to care... If this is not my imagination playing tricks. Then... I should have expected this person from the start..." Haru thought, but he chose to say nothing to the person who may had done it. Not just yet. All of a sudden, Yuki came up to Haru. "Kyo wanted to switch seats with another student who was sitting next to Momiji... he couldn't stand sitting next to me for much longer... And I couldn't take it either. So now he's sitting with Momiji. And as for Tohru, she is sitting next to Arisa and Saki... All of the the other seats in this plane seem occupied" Yuki said. Haru chuckled and looked back to where Yuki came from sitting. "What about that other student you were sitting next to after Kyo made the switch with the student next to Momiji? What happened?" Haru asked.

"She's... well... I don't want to sit next to her" Yuki said. "Let me guess. She's a part of your fan club and would harass you if you keep your seat next to her. So you came to me, as a last resort. I see how it is.. And you think taking this seat next to me would be any more comfortable?" Haru teased, amused really. Yuki sighed, "Don't say anything that'll make me regret this" Yuki said. "Like you have much of a choice to be giving conditions. Your legs won't last by standing on a plane until the next day" Haru said. "So can I just have a sit next to you?" Yuki added. "Of course" Haru replied. Haru made room for Yuki to sit next to him. "I hate this airplane food" Haru said, trying to make conversation. But Yuki quickly turned to his books again. Taking some books out of his bag. "If we're going to make you a better student... I have to start going back to hitting the books myself. Let's see..." Yuki said, turning the pages of a book. "We'll begin with the basics. I know you can understand this if you... trust me" Yuki said. Haru blushed, what's come over Yuki suddenly?. Yuki seems so determined and interested in helping him now. "I trust you... Yuki" Haru said.

"Yuki has so much faith in me... I never had anyone put all their faith in me... And he's right. I might be able to learn this stuff from someone not only smarter but from the approach of someone I can trust... Even at times where we break out and argue... I look at his face... And that faith he has in others and in me... It shines through... I feel... I get better, when I just look at Yuki. Fuck... I grow more and more in love with him... because He sees there is good in me... even if he doesn't admit it. It's his talent... I couldn't have hit Yuki... Because him believing that I can do better is precious... Every time I go 'black' I just look at him... and it's like a cure... When I got picked on... It was Yuki who made me feel better first... Who treated me as a person... The reason I'm a person. It's because I learned through his compassion, empathy and kindness... to forgive... That's how I manage my sanity over the 'black' side of me. There would only be a 'black' Haru if it wasn't for him... I may not forget my bullies or how much I use to hate Yuki because I believed I needed to blame him for the zodiac stories on how the rat fooled the cow... But... I will never forget Yuki for offering his friendship to me... That will always be my best memory of him. The day he made me realize... I'm not a fool. That's why... when that girl spoke of Yuki like he was a God... It ticked me off. Yuki is ONLY... but he's a person too... He isn't like anybody else. It makes sense that he's not perfect... but I fucking love him... He showed me that people like him... could exist in this world, at a time when I had no one like Yuki to turn to before... When I believed no one like Yuki could ever exist... Those were dark times... But he turned my life around by protecting me, even from me....

If we had not met, I think I would have probably lost myself.... I would have continued to go down a more destructive and hateful path... I'd do anything to pay Yuki back... for the good lessons he's brought into my life. If i'm letting anyone teach me. It has to be Yuki... I do also want to protect him In return... I want to devote my life to protecting him as pay... But not because I have to or need to... I want to. It's like he said before when he said he wanted to tutor me because he wants to.... Sides like these of Yuki's, surprise me and... awaken the feelings a friend can't have for another... I may tease him from time to time and he may think I'm doing it because i'm only kidding.... but I respect him as much as I love him... and he wants to be just friends... If only he could meet himself to realize how hard that is sometimes... But, I'm going to be one of the best damn friends he has... The good thing about Yuki is that it's like he lets me love him without actually loving him, in the sense that even if we're not ever going to get together... He let's me get away with having these feelings for the most part... He wouldn't leave, judge me or tell me to change.... Even if I love him more... and it stays in the form of a friendship. I feel like I can live so long just for that... And he's not one to give up on a friend, just because.

I won't give up on Yuki now or ever as the friend he wants me to be... He never gave up on me since the start. So the least I can do is... appreciate this much of Yuki I have and that which he's willing to give to me, I will treasure all the time we spend as friends... Maybe... in the next life it would be nice, to meet again. I think I'd look for him and fall for him all over though... That would probably never change. But hopefully it's not a one-sided love like in this reality..." Haru thought. Those type of thoughts usually leave Haru feeling a blend of emotions. Especially that of pain, longing and content that they're only friends. Haru had to force himself not to act upon his own selfish feelings. Because Haru wanted Yuki to always come first. Even if that's not what Yuki would want. Yuki smiled, when Haru had said he trusted him. "Haru...? Are you with me....?" Yuki asked, waving a hand in front of Haru's face. "Haru...?" Haru had grown really silent for some time. It was awkward. And something about his eyes looked distant. They were looking at Yuki but it was as if Haru was under a trance. Yuki blushed, "What can he be thinking of right now....?" Yuki wondered. Yuki tried his best to snap Haru out of his thoughts and win back his attention. So he took the book he was holding and hit him on the top of Haru's head with it. That managed to bring Haru back, since he started blinking normally again. His face expression changed too. Haru was back, snapping out of wherever realm his mind had wandered off to. "That was.... creepy. You looked at me like some sort of zombie and you weren't saying a thing for some time... I thought you were falling asleep on me... But you didn't even move an inch. Hatsuharu... What were you so deep in thought about?" Yuki asked curiously. "Oww... Are we in America yet?" Haru asked, rubbing his head from the hit he received.

"Sorry.... I should have just splashed some water on your face instead...." Yuki said, of course Haru wasn't going to answer his question and answer with another question instead. "You're lucky it's not 'black' Haru you're sitting next to right now... I rather you not try to get my attention or 'black' Haru's by testing it and splashing water on me either...." Haru said. "You owe me too... I'm getting hurt too much, around you" Haru said, referring to the injured hand and his growing headache. Haru smiled. Yuki looked at Haru's bandaged hand and frowned. "You're right... You wouldn't have earned that if it wasn't for me testing you... H-How is it doing...?" Yuki asked. "It's okay Yuki... I didn't mean the whole, 'I've been getting hurt a lot around you, you owe me' bit. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously... Don't pay any mind to what happened anymore... Besides, it's me who needs to... better control myself" Haru said. Haru then looked around from where he sat, avoiding any more awkward eye contact with Yuki. To which he hadn't realized that he was staring at him, while so deep in thought. Haru looked like he had almost forgotten he was even on a plane. Haru's eyes wandered between the nasty food in front of him that was getting cold from not eating most of it. And the window next to him. It was already getting dark. And Yuki was yawning, next to him. Haru couldn't help but eventually look back at him. Yuki was getting tired. "Haru..." Yuki said. "Hm? You're looking sleepy" Haru said.

"No... I can't. I still have a few things I want to go through" Yuki said. Hatsuharu smirked. "Yuki, relax. Just put down the book and call it a day already" Haru said, preparing a blanket to cover Yuki with. Leaving Haru with no blanket. Yuki seemed to have left his blanket behind on the other seat he had to abandon before. Yuki blushed, he could feel Haru's warmth on his skin from the blanket that was wrapped around him. Hatsuharu had his blanket wrapped around himself all this time. And when he gave it up, the temperature of Haru's body was still on the blanket when Yuki wore it around him now. "What are you going to sleep with....?" Yuki asked. "I can sleep just fine like this... Listen Yuki. I know you're trying your hardest to help me... And you'd be a great help if you just call it quits for now and rest. It's been quite a day. And tutoring me is going to be a long and rather challenging process, when we get to the hotel... You've earned a good nap for being so selfless... At least take a good nap while you still can. How else will you help me tomorrow if you're feeling drained? Save the books for when we land at least. Don't over-do it now. You're not a machine Yuki... and the real trip has yet to start. Just focus on what you could be doing right now. Like sleep. Tomorrow and the other days we'll be in America gives us plenty of time to get this material in my head" Haru said. "But... I wanted to better prepare myself to help you. And maybe..." Yuki yawned again. Haru chuckled.

"I know... You really want to see a spacecraft while we're there, don't you? And you will see it. I won't take all of your time from this trip. I promise this trip won't be wasted on just tutoring me. You deserve this trip, to have fun with it all you want. I know you wanted this trip. I won't steal the opportunity of it going the way you planned it before..." Haru said. "Haru, I won't lie to you... I do want to have fun and I want to feel like I've gone to space... I especially want to be there for the planetarium show... This is my dream trip yes... but, things are different now and I care more about getting you to graduate while I still can... While it's still my opportunity to teach you. It's my priority. I just... wanted to go over some things for myself before I get to really teach you because... I want you to get as much out of this trip than just being tutored by me. You deserve to be at graduation. Hey... even if I miss out on some things while we're there, it'll be just fun teaching you for the most part. And giving you more headaches if you keep doing that. Not paying attention like you did just now. You best expect I'll discipline you with a book again and maybe a good long lecture" Yuki joked.

"Besides... What fun is a trip if we can't enjoy it together with friends? So... I thought maybe we'd start the day tomorrow by studying what material I can go over now. So that we'd have the rest of the day to have fun there. And Haru... I know teaching you won't be a waste. So don't feel guilty..." Yuki added. Haru smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. Be easy on me though, with the discipline" Haru joked. "Now sweet dreams for now. Dream of space..." Haru insisted. "I'm serious though Haru, you've got to learn not to space out like that..." Yuki said. "Then I promise I'll pay more attention starting tomorrow, you'll have my full attention as a student and then I can be your friend again" Haru said. And with that, their conversation was left at that. Yuki seemed to had fallen asleep almost immediately. And Hatsuharu started to look through the book that Yuki was looking at, before Yuki passed out to sleep. It was a Math book. College level algebra stuff that they prepare you for in high school. "This is going to take me awhile... I better start getting into some of these books now before Yuki wakes up and I lose focus again... The more I can learn now, the better. So that when Yuki's awake again... tomorrow we won't be having too much difficulty understanding each other. It would be less troubling for Yuki if he had less to teach me... Even if it takes me all night to get this material in my head. I won't have Yuki miss out on this trip. It's sweet of him to be thinking of me... I... don't know how much longer can I hold myself back from kissing him sometimes... No Haru... focus on this book!" Haru thought to himself.

Yuki woke up for a few seconds, without Haru realizing it. He opened one eye and saw that Haru was getting himself into the algebra book. And Yuki smiled a little. He felt proud that Haru was actually helping himself focus on a book for a change. But Yuki couldn't stay conscious for long. He eventually went back to sleep. Examples after examples, rules after rules, it was hard to make sense of it at first. But he tried to memorize what much he could handle taking in. Just when Haru was getting a hang of some of the material he was looking at. Yuki's sleepy head slips from his seat and lands on Haru's shoulder. This time, Yuki was under a deeper sleep to notice. Haru blushed, when he suddenly felt Yuki's head on his shoulder. It made Haru drop the book, hitting the ground beneath them. He thought for sure, Yuki would wake up now by the loud thud the book made. But Yuki didn't. Haru sighed. "Even a sleeping Yuki makes it harder for me to resist this...." Haru thought. Haru tried to poke at Yuki's cheek, for him to wake up and move. But there was no point. Yuki wasn't going to wake up any time soon. He could push Yuki but the thing is that, Yuki would then wake up for sure. And part of Haru didn't want that. So he just waited for Yuki to turn the other way on his own. "I should probably turn off the lights now..." Haru said, turning off the small lights above their heads. And that alone caused Haru to begin to yawn. And so he was going to call it a night for himself. At least he got a little caught up and learned a few new things.

Hatsuharu's sleepy head fell upon Yuki's head as they slept. Unconsciously, they were nuzzling each other. Until, the plane started shaking and the sound of hard wind, rain and thunder suddenly approached. Haru woke up to the shaking and the sounds forming outside the window next to him. He looked out from the window and a flash of lightning missed the wing by just slightly. Haru's eyes widened, reacting to the close call. "We're going to die!" a female student shrieked, panicking. And another student joined in on her panic, whimpering and crying. "Wow, that was close! Heh heh heh... These things happen. Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, we're all going to be safe. I'm going to fly us out of this lightning" the pilot announced, so that passengers wouldn't create a huge panic over the weather outside. While the plane continues to shake. Yuki slips from lying on Haru's shoulder to landing onto Haru's lap. "Oh come on! The forces of the universe seem to just want me to go mad. Don't they? How can he even sleep through this!?" Haru thought. This was a torture. First Yuki falls asleep on Haru's shoulder. Now the plane shakes and Yuki falls onto his lap. He was starting to believe there was a force at work here, purposely putting him in this position. The plane eventually gained control over the winds and rain and was flying normally again. Haru looked out of the window and the lightning was calming down. Hatsuharu reached for Yuki and tried to wake him. "Uh... Yuki... I need you to move from there..." Haru said, his hands still trying to get a hold of Yuki's consciousness by shaking him. But the other would respond with moaning and groaning, feeling annoyed by Haru who was trying to wake him up.

"This bed... is so warm.... a little bit rough but.... just perfect" Yuki mumbled in his sleep, unaware he was lying on Haru's lap and not a bed. Haru blushed different shades of reds. Yuki was rubbing his face against Haru's thighs, like he would a pillow. Looking for comfort, unconsciously. Haru bit his lower lip, trying to fight back a moan. The more Yuki rubbed his head over Haru's lap. The feeling of Yuki's deep breaths against Haru's belt. Made Haru hot. So hot, that Haru had to turn on the plane's air condition above them to try and cool him. Then, Yuki started to drool over Haru's lap, his mouth slightly parted as he slept and drooled. Filling Haru with dirty thoughts. He could feel his member getting hard while Yuki's head is just on top of it. "I... I need to go to the restroom!" Haru said, he needed to relieve himself. He wasn't one to take advantage of Yuki, not sleeping, not awake. So, Haru got up, causing Yuki to slip off his lap. Yuki's face landed over Haru's feet. And now he was wide awake. Yuki looked up and his eyes widened. He could see the tent that formed between Haru's legs. And the two of them blushed hard. Briefly exchanging the same look on their faces. That of shock and embarrassment. "I... I have to go!" Haru said, leaving his seat in a rush. Yuki helped himself up, back to sitting in his seat. "W... What happened....?" Yuki asked himself, shocked and confused. Clueless as to what happened while he was out cold in his sleep.

Meanwhile, Haru stuffed himself into the plane's restroom. "I need a cold shower... But I guess this will have to do..." Haru said to himself. As he leaned back on the bathroom door. The restroom space was small but that didn't stop Haru from what he was about to do next. He turned on the sink and let the water run. So to mask the noise he was about to make. Right in front of Haru was the sink and mirror. He loosened up his pants by unbuckling his belt. And his pants start slipping off. His pants didn't go any lower than the knees. Hatsuharu left his shirt on while doing this in front of the mirror. And his dark navy blue underwear was still on him. He looked at his own bulge in the mirror. This was Yuki's doing for laying on his lap alone. That turned him on more, thinking about how Yuki was responsible for causing this aching cock to bulge in his underwear. Haru closed his eyes. Thinking about Yuki. Replacing what happened with a different version of events in his head. And started to relieve himself from all the frustrations he's had to hold back, while hanging around Yuki for the past few hours. Haru reached into his underwear and pulled his cock out. Once it was out. Hatsuharu began treating his thick cock, with pleasure. Starting with a self hand-job. His cock really needed this kind of attention right now.

His body craved and longed to release this monstrous lust he was feeling. He was imagining Yuki watching Haru perform masturbation. And he dedicated every stroke of the cock, to Yuki. Each movement, each minute that passes by of this, was for Yuki. And then, Haru went from imagining Yuki just watching him to having Yuki give him head. He could picture Yuki's parted lips now. Just like the way Yuki left his mouth open in his sleep. And he started seeing Yuki taking his cock into his mouth, all the way. Drooling over it. Like when Yuki drooled in his sleep while laying his head on Haru's lap before. That made Haru jerk his hips up, excitedly. As he pretended that his hand was Yuki's mouth jerking on his cock. Haru's fingers were wrapped around his cock. Squeezing his cock, like Yuki's lips were in his imagination. He repeated each stroke with his hand. While keeping the thought of his cock being sucked off by the other male. Every time Yuki would bob his head to suck. Haru imitated the movement of every suck he took, by using his hand to stroke the way Yuki's mouth strokes it. Haru pumped faster. As he sees the Yuki in his imagination, sink his throat into it and bob his head faster. Haru threw his head back against the door behind him. And panted loudly. Feeling his hand and underwear get moist with pre-cum which was leaking out of him as he pumps faster with every stroke. He wanted to fuck the imaginary Yuki's thirsty, needy mouth. Until that pretty mouth grew numb from taking every inch of Haru inside it.

These erotic images of Yuki that became fixed in his mind, doing those things to his cock ran him wild. He couldn't take his hand off of himself, not even to slow down. He wanted to go at it until his lust for Yuki passes. Haru then lifted part of his shirt up with his injured hand and began to play with his nipples, adding to the excitement. While his healthy hand continued to work him up. Haru moaned hard. As he was now using both hands to touch himself. Haru's knees grew weak enough that Haru came down on his ass and continued to masturbate while sitting up against the door this time, instead of standing any more. Haru rubbed some of his own pre-cum over his chest and nipples and rubbed his chest and hard nipples like if it were Yuki's hot tongue on him, bathing his chest. He spread his legs while sitting up, his pants slipping down further. He eventually got tired of keeping his pants and underwear on and so he shook his pants and underwear off all the way down to his ankles. So that he was fully exposed, keeping his shirt on which was an exception. His hand was getting sore, like it was going to give pretty soon. But he wasn't done yet. "Oh..." he gasped dramatically, his hand toying with his own balls. While the other jerked his cock. He imagined himself entering Yuki now. He felt he was getting close. He squeezed and then he'd loosen up his grip then squeeze again. As he imagined Yuki's ass around his cock. His hand teased, going back to jerking himself at a soft pace. He wanted to be gentle with the Yuki in his mind. He wanted to mimic the sensation of having Yuki's walls adjusting to him. Suddenly, Haru heard a knock behind him. And on the other side of the door stood Yuki. "Haru...? You're taking too long in there. Are you alright...?" Yuki asked, waiting for Haru outside of the restroom. Hoping he would respond.

"Y...Yuki! Ahhn..." Haru couldn't respond appropriately to him. Because if Haru made the attempt to talk now, words wouldn't come out. His moans increased instead and he tried not to be obvious about what he was up to. Not while Yuki was just outside the door. But it didn't help that Yuki was this near at the door that was standing between them. He could practically feel Yuki's warmth against the door. Just the idea of getting caught by Yuki, had fueled Haru with the urge of continuing what he was doing. Yuki was pressing his ear on the door. Curious as to what was taking Haru too long to come out. Did he hurt his hand more? Is it hurting? No... When Haru said his name. It sounded hoarse. He listened more carefully. To the sound of skin slapping and gasping. Causing Yuki to pull away from the door. Yuki practically fell back. And his face changed colors. Yuki thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw the bulge on Haru before. To which Hatsuharu tried to hide by running off to the restroom. But this confirms that what Yuki saw was real. And that he was now indulging himself in the restroom. Yuki froze at the door. While Haru was carrying out these fantasies he was having of Yuki, with himself. Haru tried to keep his volume at a low. So he wouldn't get in trouble with a teacher. He had to switch hands, his injured hand was now finishing up the job of forcing his cock to come. While the other hand was used to cover his mouth, trying to muffle his sounds. He tried so hard not to cry out and went as far as biting his healthy hand. To keep his lustful cry of climax to himself. Haru pumped himself up, increasing the pace again. His hips and back rocking back and forth, uncontrollably against the door. While thrusting roughly into the the Yuki in his mind.

"Mmmmnrf!", Haru groaned, in a deep voice. His hand escaping from his mouth. "Ah!" Haru couldn't resist crying out, he was on the edge of releasing. "Coming..." Haru whispered to himself, like he would whisper this to Yuki if he only had him right now. It didn't take long until he finally came hard. Semen flew up to his abs and shirt. He felt relieved after he released. Relieved from the frustrations that were suffocating him before. Haru cursed under his breath, "Fuck....". He made quite the mess. Now he needed to get rid of the evidence. So he quickly lift his underwear up, stuffing his member in it. He helped himself stand while getting into his pants. And then Haru went up to the running water of the sink and cleaned up a little. Yuki was still outside of the door. Trying to not allow anyone near the door. But when Yuki heard Haru close the running water of the sink. He knew Haru was finishing up and had to leave back to his seat. So that Haru wouldn't catch Yuki practically eavesdropping at the door. Yuki wasn't trying to eavesdrop but he felt like he needed to protect the door so that no one else would discover what Haru was doing in the restroom and get him home for it. That would ruin the chance of tutoring him. And despite what Haru was doing. Yuki felt the need to look after him during this trip. He wanted Haru to graduate.

Yuki asked for some cold water from a flight attendant who was passing by with a tray of beverages. And when he got his water. He quickly pour some of that water onto a handkerchief and rubbed it across his red hot face, so to cool it off a little. And then Hatsuharu came along and returned to his seat next to Yuki. Yuki couldn't look at Haru. It wouldn't be the same to ever look at Haru after hearing him play with himself in the restroom. Yuki's heart was racing fast. He suddenly felt a little nervous being around Haru. Yuki then took the rest of the bottled cold water to drink. "Hey Yuki, slow down on that bottle of water. You'll choke!" Haru said. And that's exactly what happened next. Haru quickly reached out to pat Yuki's back. So to help him get rid of the water that was caught on his throat. Yuki gently punched himself on the chest so to cough out the water from choking him. He almost threw up but didn't. Thanks to Haru's help and his own, Yuki recovered from nearly choking. He was still coughing a little but the water that was getting caught in his throat eventually passed. Yuki blushed more, he could feel Haru rubbing his back. "Yuki! You're alright?" Haru asked.

Yuki nodded. And Haru's hand left Yuki's back. These were the same hands that Hatsuharu had used on himself just moments ago. Yuki was screaming on the inside. This was too much. He was so hot now. The heat he felt was involuntary. His mind ran to many different places right now. Haru's voice didn't even sound the same to Yuki anymore. And it wasn't safe for Haru to tell him things like 'you're going to choke' or 'don't choke' without Yuki going to that rare filthy place in his head which he really didn't visit much. Since Yuki is a virgin. Yuki has never gotten like this before. It wasn't like him to overreact like this. His whole body was freaking out. And he wasn't the type to often welcome such perverse thoughts or act on them. But now, all of these foreign feelings were pouring in him. And he didn't know what to make of them."Could it be that.... I like Haru....? I wouldn't be getting like this if it weren't for him..." Yuki thought. "Now if you're done choking. May I have some of that water...?" Hatsuharu asked. Yuki kept his quiet and just passed the bottle of water to Haru. "Thanks" Haru said, reaching out to grab the bottle of water from Yuki. Yuki was about to release his grip on the bottle of water until Haru's hand met with Yuki's, when Haru was about to grab the bottle from him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Haru was doing with those hands before. And then Yuki's mind painted a detailed picture of Hatsuharu, masturbating. The mental image was so distracting that it caused Yuki to drop the bottle of water before Haru could take it from him. Haru sighed.

"I've got it" Haru said, his hands searching for the bottle of water. During his search, he spotted the bottle of water, rolling underneath the seats in front of them. Yuki couldn't help but face the other way, while sitting next to Haru. "Sorry..." Yuki said. "No problem, I almost got it now" Haru said, as he sat back up and tried to grab the bottle of water with his feet. Then Yuki turned to Haru, to see if he could help get the bottle of water for Haru. "You know... I think trying to reach for it with your feet is only going to push it further" Yuki said, sighing as he bent down to collect the bottle of water from the ground. Yuki stretched his hand out, to reach under the other seats for it. "I think I feel something... Found it" Yuki said, thinking he was grabbing onto the bottle of water. "I'd hate to disappoint you... but that's just my foot" Haru said. "Oh..." Yuki let go. "Got it" Haru said, with his other foot he rolled the bottle of water over to them at last. "Could you be any more embarrassing?" Yuki thought to himself, as he picked himself up and sat back in his seat. "Hey Yuki... What's the matter? You seem off..." Haru asked, concerned. "How could he be so clueless!? I heard him... He knew I was the one knocking on the restroom door when... How could he think I would not notice him saying my name like that...?" Yuki thought.

"And don't tell me it's nothing... I know that look... you're thinking. You look troubled... Remember not too long ago you said, you trusted me? You can trust me for anything..." Haru insisted out of concern. But Yuki couldn't come out and say it right away. "Well... When you're ready to vent i'm here..." Haru said in defeat. Haru started to pour some of the bottled water on himself. He threw his head back and just let what was left in the bottle water, spill down on his head. His face and part of his hair was now wet. "Ah... needed that. It's not exactly a shower but it'll do until we make it to the hotel anyway. I'm still hot..." Haru thought to himself, trying to cool himself down a little."You're making a spill!" Yuki said. "Big deal. It's just a little water Yuki, neither you or I are going to drown from a spill" Haru said, chuckling in amusement. "I know that! But you better not trip trying to rush back to the restroom!" Yuki snapped. "Geez Yuki, I'll be careful..." Haru said, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you really getting upset with me?" Haru asked. "No... not over water anyway. I know what you did..." Yuki said. "Huh? Be more specific... What did I do now?" Haru questioned. "In the restroom..." Yuki added. And Haru went red. "Shit... Was I being loud?" Haru thought to himself.

"I'm not going to judge you for needing to do that... I don't even want to know what caused you to get like that... But I won't judge you. What truly upsets me is not that.... it's the fact that you're risking your chance to stay on this trip. You can't be doing that.... What if someone else had caught listening to you doing.... that. Like a staff or another student or passenger? You would get in so much trouble... you could get sent home or worst. They could just cut you off from graduating. Don't you see? This is your last chance. I covered for you during your time in the restroom.... I was guarding the door. But don't expect me to always cover for you like that... I will keep quiet about this because I want to help tutor you during this trip. But you've got to try to stay on this trip. Work with me.... Don't blow it.... You won't get anymore chances. I trust you to not let us down. Because you and me, we've got to work together to save your graduation now. I can't do it alone.... This is not about my graduation, it's yours.... So please Hatsuharu, try to stay out of close calls like that" Yuki said. Hatsuharu bowed his head, "I'm sorry Yuki... You're right. I'm lucky enough to even have you agree in tutoring me.... Someone else could be sitting here next to me and not care. And I'd probably still learn nothing even if they tried.... You could be off tutoring someone else. But... you're here for me. And here I am... having a moment of weakness and messing up again...." Haru said. "Everyone has their moments.... But all i'm saying is that there's another place and time for that.... Just.... don't do that again while we're flying.... And you haven't messed up yet. Try to keep that up.... Also Haru... Am I a distraction? Do you believe i'm fit to teach you?" Yuki asked. "....Why are you asking? You don't want to tutor me anymore....?" Haru asked. "It's not that I don't want to tutor you. I'm asking if you can take me seriously as a tutor?" Yuki added.

"Honestly... I get distracted easily.... It's not that I don't take you seriously enough. I wouldn't want someone else tutoring me.... I can't think of anyone better to tutor me and actually have the kind of faith you have in me.... And patience too. So yes, I see you more than fit to tutor me.... I could actually learn out of it. I'm sorry..... I really am grateful that you're helping me. I promise I will take this opportunity that you've given to help me and try more seriously.... Your help won't go to waste. I promise you.... I don't know what came over me but.... I won't disappoint you. I'll try to be at my best behavior for the sake of continuing on in this trip" Haru said. Yuki nodded, "Okay then.... And I will try my best to be a good tutor to you. Speaking of which... I think I'll start by giving you something to read for the rest of the ride" Yuki said, handing Haru some books. "If you have any questions, do let me know.... It's my job to answer any confusion you have with any of the subjects you need help with. You've got to help me help you, Hatsuharu... Your behavior is one thing you can try and control but I was told you also need to work on asking questions, don't worry.... It's not my job to judge you for the questions you may make. You know me Hatsuharu... that I won't make fun of you or think negatively of you for anything. I just need to know what you want to learn" Yuki said, sounding more professionally. Much like a teacher. Haru nodded.

"Thank you Yuki... I'll go through these books now. And if I come across not knowing something.... I'll let you know" Haru said, opening up one the books, trying to study it as best as he could. "Yuki sounds so weird whenever he shows how smart he is. It's attractive..." Haru thought to himself. "Hatsuharu, are you daydreaming again?" Yuki questioned seriously, catching Haru glancing over to his direction instead of focusing on the book. "Permission to talk to a less professional Yuki?" Haru asked. "What? Uh.... yeah I guess" Yuki said. "I just wanted to point out that before, you said that 'everyone has their moments'. Is that right? I didn't think you were the kind Yuki.... To have your 'moments'. I think that's so hot...." Haru teased, referring to masturbation. "Hatsuharu please!" Yuki snapped, blushing hard. Yuki punched him on the shoulder and Haru laughed. "The more you waste time like this, the more I will add to your studies Hatsuharu. I won't go easy on you" Yuki said. Haru smirked, "Yes teacher, anything for you teacher" Haru said, sweetly. "Cut it out!" Yuki said, rolling his eyes. Yuki blushed more when Haru called him teacher so sensually. Hatsuharu returned to the book and this pleased Yuki. For awhile, they sat quietly until Yuki decided he would join Haru in reading a book. "What's.... this?" Hatsuharu asked, breaking the silence between them. Haru almost sounded timid when he turn to Yuki with a question on something he saw in the book. Yuki made a pause to turn to what Haru was looking at. This time, Hatsuharu was studying a book on Earth Science. "Ah, that's Ursa Major. We're bound to see it somewhere in the museum or the planetarium show I'm sure" Yuki explained.

"It's like a bear in the stars... Is it like Astrology?" Haru asked, feeling a little uncomfortable to be asking. "ASTRONOMY" Yuki corrected. "You'd know this if you would have paid more attention in class than daydream, cut class or nap through class" Yuki added. "Hey! You said you wouldn't judge! You're horrible" Haru joked. Yuki laughed with him. "At least you're making an effort to ask. This is good. It's easy stuff really" Yuki said. "It's interesting.... I didn't know it would be, I still prefer sports over this kinda stuff but... This isn't bad" Haru said. "It's fascinating.... I'm glad you found a new subject you're becoming interested in. It's a lot to memorize but.... you'll get the hang of it...." Yuki said. Haru smiled. Hours later, after staying up learning about stars, planets and rocks. Morning approached. And Yuki woke up to the newest announcement. "We are now arriving America" the pilot announced. Yuki turned to Hatsuharu to wake him. "We made it" Yuki said, shaking him up. Haru eventually opened his sleepy eyes and stretched. "About time. My ass was getting tired of sitting for too long. I need to be in a bed" Haru said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to get hot between Yuki and Hatsuharu. It was fun writing this chapter out. I hope you enjoyed some hot Hatsuharu action while reading this. Thank you for your patience and thank you for any comments and or kudos! Last but not least, thank you for reading. I think this was a good place to stop writing. The next chapter is on the way. Let the real field trip begin! ^^


	5. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter. Yuki starts tutoring Hatsuharu a lesson on Chemistry as they reach the hotel in America. They are to share and stay in the same bedroom together alone for the first time. For the rest of the trip. Yuki is starting to get sick and Haru is noticing.

After they landed in California, America. Everyone abandoned the plane. "Everyone stay together, please" said the homeroom teacher leading a group of students out of the airport. Among the group of students, Hatsuharu and Yuki were there. "Okay, time to check that you're all present. Now if you hear your name say 'here'" the homeroom teacher added, as he tries to keep order. While the homeroom teacher starts calling names. Hatsuharu notices that he's being glared at by the group next to them. The ones glaring were the girls that are obsessed with Yuki. Hatsuharu grinned and even winked at those girls that were giving him mean looks. Just to upset them more. Hatsuharu wrapped his arm around Yuki in a friendly manner. He whispered in Yuki's ear, "Looks like I'm on your fan club's death list". And Yuki sighed, "Wonderful..." he responded, sarcastically. "I'd watch out if I were you. There's many of them. And who knows what they're capable of..." Yuki added. Haru laughed.

"Oh Yuki, I am more than ready for whatever they toss at me. I can take on anything and anyone. I rather be everyone's top enemy than to let them win. They can't win by scaring me off. They could try everything but they won't scare me off of this friendship I have with you. I'm not afraid of anything. And i'm less scared of them. Because you...." suddenly Haru was cut short when the homeroom teacher called out his name. "Hatsuharu!, Hatsuharu!, Are you here!?" the homeroom teacher looked for him, concerned that they might have left him behind. Yuki lifted Haru's hand up so the homeroom teach could see that he was there. "Yeah, yeah, i'm here!" Haru responded. "Can't you hear me calling your name!? I don't have to call you more than once!" the homeroom teacher said. "My bad" Hatsuharu said, apologizing. "Pay more attention. You'll need it!" the homeroom teacher said to him. Haru nodded. Yuki blushed, at Haru's words before the homeroom teacher interrupted him. "Yuki Sohma?" the homeroom teacher called out next. "You just saw me sir... I'm here" Yuki answered.

"Right, that's everyone then. Come with me" the homeroom teacher said. As he lead his group of students into a bus. "Listen up everyone! When we reach the hotel. All females must stay in their assigned rooms among the females and all males must stay in their assigned rooms with the males. No exceptions. If one male is caught in the room with a female, you will be sent home and will get suspended. Same goes for the female if she's caught alone in the room with a male. You'll have plenty of time to hang out at the museum and at the center so please, stay out of trouble when you're at the hotel" the homeroom teacher instructed. "I want to sleep with Yuki!" a female student cried out. "Didn't you just hear a word that came out of my mouth young lady!? No! No sleeping with Yuki allowed!" the homeroom teacher said. "4, 3, 2, 1, Earth bellow us! drifting falling, floating weightless, calling, calling, home!" Momiji sang, he turned to Yuki to ask him a question. "Hey Yuki, who's Major Tom? I heard of him while listening to this catchy song while we were on the plane" Momiji said. "Oh, Major Tom is a fictional character influenced by other songs by the late British artist David Bowie. The song is about an astronaut. The original song is sang by Peter Schilling. It's a pretty famous old song. It's a good one too" Yuki replied. "Glad you like it, Momiji" he added. Momiji smiled, "Cool!" he said. And so, Momiji continued to sing it.

"I'm keeping a close eye on you. I've seen you pull the moves on Yuki. Like having him sleep on you as we flew on board of the plane. How dare you take advantage of him?" whispered an angry girl sitting behind Haru. "If that's what you think" Haru responded. "Huh?" Yuki heard Haru speak to himself, unaware of the girl behind them. "I was just talking to your girlfriend back there" Haru said. Yuki looked back, "Is there a problem?" Yuki asked her. "Oh not at all!" the girl responded, sweetly. Yuki turned to Haru and sighed. "They're too much..." Yuki said. "And I can't defend you from all of them" Yuki added. "Why not? You work on them like magic. They listen to you and they obey" Haru said, chuckling. "That can be a dangerous thing..." Yuki said. Hatsuharu smirked, "Yeah exactly". "You can be pretty evil sometimes Haru" Yuki said. With that, the bus drove them off to the hotel.

"Ah! woow! look at everything!" Momiji said, looking out through the window. He was taking in the change of scenery, as they approached the hotel. Yuki gasped, "How lovely..." Yuki said. "Big deal, it's stuff we already have in Japan but with new faces in them, restaurants, stores, boring people walking by, cars driving to places, buildings. We've got that too" Kyo complained, loud enough for Yuki to hear. "Shut your face idiot!" Yuki snapped at Kyo. "Hey whoah, he's just trying to trash on this trip to get to you, Yuki. Don't give him that" Hatsuharu said, trying to get Yuki to calm down. Yuki sighed, "You're right... not worth getting sent home at this point anyway. He'd want that" Yuki said. "Yeah, so stay calm. Besides, he's wrong about America being the same as Japan. America and Japan are both great countries but different. We're bound to see similarities but there's a whole new culture here we have yet to have introduced to us. Kyo is just one to judge too quickly, before even giving something a chance. You'll see, he'll change his mind when he comes out of this trip. Pay no mind to him Yuki. I bet we'll see a lot of new things here that we have yet to cover, which books on America, might have missed. There's still a lot we have yet to learn and see when we get out of this bus. We came to learn and explore, experience America. Ugh.... listen to me, I sound like a dork trying to make it better for you" Haru said. Yuki laughed. "You did make it better. Thank you, Haru" Yuki said, he didn't know why but he had an urge come over him to pat Haru on his shoulder. Hatsuharu smiled at him and Yuki's hand remained on Haru's shoulder, smiling back until Hatsuharu spoke again.

"Anyway.... If it helps, I'll try to keep you two apart" Haru said. Yuki quickly removed his hand away from Haru after Hatsuharu spoke, realizing his hand was still on Haru. "Oh.... thank you, but that won't be necessary. I don't want to trouble you..." Yuki said. "You know that's not a problem, I can always distract Kyo with my fists" Haru said, referring to fighting Kyo. "I bet.... But you have to focus on staying on this trip and learning from me. I appreciate the thought though. If it were any other day.... Then maybe" Yuki added. "Anytime" Haru nodded, understanding the situation. "We're here!" Momiji said, upon arriving in front of a large beautiful building, full of tall glass windows on each floor. Momiji was first to rush out of the bus. "Hey wait!" the homeroom teacher went after him. "So pretty!" Momiji said, as he looked up. There were flags of all countries hanging on the awning-like structure of the building, greeting him in. "Hello sir, may I help you with your bags?" a finely dressed man asked Momiji. "Hello! May I come in!?" Momiji asked. "Sure, let's check you in. Follow me, please" the man said, helping Momiji with the bags Momiji had on him. "Thank you! You're so kind!" Momiji said. "Oh no problem sir, it's a pleasure" the man said. After that, the rest of the students and staff of Kaibara came into the hotel building. "Oh my, you brought company" the man said. "Yup! I'm on a field trip. And this is my school. I'm Momiji, by the way. I guess we'll be seeing each other for some days" Momiji said. "Oh! then, welcome to America everyone. I hope you enjoy your stay at our hotel. It would be an honor to serve you. I take it you're the school I was told about. We were expecting you" the man said. "Thank you kind sir. I do hope out student Momiji here wasn't giving you much trouble. He can be a little bit... much" the homeroom teacher said.

"Not at all. He is quite a charming young man. It's nice to meet you Momiji" the man said. Momiji smiled. And then more finely dressed people came out. "My friends and I will try our hardest to make your stay more comfortable and will help you with anything to our best ability. So please, don't hesitate to call us" the man said. As he introduced the rest of the hotel workers. "They sorta creep me out.... the way they're all dressed alike and smile the same" Haru whispered to Yuki. "I think they're nice" Yuki said. Yuki then started coughing a little. "Is there something you'd like to say, Yuki?" the homeroom teacher asked. "Not at all! I'm sorry.... I wasn't trying to. It just came out..." Yuki said. Yuki wasn't trying to be rude, no. He didn't do that on purpose. He didn't know it yet. But he was coming down with something. He was starting to get sick. Even though at the moment, he felt normal. But the homeroom teacher took it as Yuki trying to be disrespectful. After that, the men workers helped the male students and staff to their rooms. While the female workers helped the female staff and students to their rooms.

Hatsuharu whistled, "I don't say this often about locations but, that's because I've never been to places so fine like this, often.... I must say, this hotel is even more of a beauty indoors. I wonder how the school is even paying for all of this?" Haru said. "They did a wonderful job with this place. Whoever build it.... Look at the details" Yuki said. "This place looks like it's fit for a prince like you alright" he teased. "Oh hush" Yuki said, coughing again. "Hey, you alright there?" Haru asked. "Yes, i'm fine. It's a big place.... There's probably dust here. I think I caught some of it in my throat...." Yuki added. "Gross... Let's get you some water. 'See if that helps" Haru said. The hotel looked like it was made of fine shiny marble material. The walls were a somewhere dark shade of beige color. But they were shiny because they were like marble. And on the walls there were carved designs on them of doves. And the furniture in the hotel were a bright ivory color, such as. The sofa chairs on the downstairs main hall where people hang out, near the station. Where you also check in. At the entrance. Those sofa chairs were made of leather. And the carpet was a red color. The doors were a glossy brown color. With golden like locks and handles. The numbers on the top of the doors were also golden. And the elevators were like gold as well. When Haru left to get Yuki some water. Yuki stared at the full size bed before him, the door shutting behind him. Yuki blushed. That's the bed he and Haru will be sharing during their stay. And now they were left alone in this room. Haru eventually returned with some water for Yuki. And Yuki took it and drank from it. "Thank you..." Yuki said. "Now let us discuss some things" Yuki added. "Uh, like what?" Haru asked.

"Like how we're doing this... Like how we're going to share a room for the first time..." Yuki added. "Oh boy... I feel like this is not going to end well for me" Haru said. Their bed was coated with a heavy bright ivory colored blanket with some frills on the ends of it. It looked both beautiful and warm. And silky too. "In case of an emergency situation. I brought with me a sleeping bag. So..." Yuki was soon cut off by Hatsuharu. "You want me to sleep in the sleeping bag, on the floor don't you....?" Haru guessed. "It's my sleeping bag.... as much as I want the bed. I'll take the floor. I'm not sharing a bed with you.... No offense. I think it would be awkward after your.... 'incident' back there on the plane, especially" Yuki said. "You're never letting that go aren't you?" Haru said. "I'm trying believe me.... It's hard to let go of something like.... THAT" Yuki said. Haru laughed. "You should try it sometime" Haru teased. Yuki was about to tell Haru off until he coughed again. "That's some cough you have..." Haru said, starting to get a little worried for the other male. "I'm okay...." he coughed again. "Are you sure? Maybe I should get the nurse to take a look at you. Just to be sure" Haru suggested. Fortunately, the nurse was one of the staff among the many of Kaibara high school who were on the trip with them. "No... no! I'll be alright! It'll go away soon...." Yuki insisted.

"Hm... At least take the bed... I insist... I'll take the floor. Sleeping bag or no sleeping bag. Just lay down" Haru said. "You worry too much.... I'm not letting you do that" Yuki said. "And we need to start going over subjects together. I can't lay down...." Yuki added. "But you just got here, Yuki" Haru said. "I'll lay down later okay....?" Yuki said. Haru nodded. "Alright... But if your cough gets any worst...." Haru was the cut off. "It won't! I won't argue with you... Now open your book and turn to the same page that I have in front of me" Yuki said. "Fine...." Haru said, under his breath. And so Haru did as so, turning the pages on his text book and finding the page that matches the same page Yuki had. Then, Yuki looked up noticing Haru was still standing while Yuki was sitting on the bed. "What are you doing there? Come on... Sit" Yuki insisted. Haru smirked. "I thought, being in a bed with me would be awkward" Haru said. "Sleeping would.... Now sit down" Yuki said. Haru sat down next to Yuki, chuckling. Yuki coughed again, but this time Haru said nothing, even though he really would like to do something about that to help. But Yuki won't let him at this time. It didn't seem serious to him at the moment. "Uh.... Do we really have to cover this subject while in bed together?" Haru asked. It was a book on Anatomy.

"Not that I'm complaining" he added. Yuki sighed, "Yes, we're going to cover everything. Let's try to be mature about it" he said. "But I know about my Anatomy.... and the female Anatomy. Can we move onto another subject? I want to learn something new. It's pretty boring actually. I know this subject because I've actually paid attention to it and well... anyway, i'm only going to make jokes. I'm young, you're older than me teacher senpai. What do you expect?" he teased. "Don't call me that..." Yuki blushed. Haru laughed. "Anyway, let's challenge you by moving on with a tougher subject then" Yuki said. "You're killing me already. This makes you the most fantastic teacher I ever had" Haru said, jokingly. "I deserve a gold star" Yuki said, jokingly. And they both laughed. "You deserve more than that Yuki..." Haru said. "Oh?" Yuki said. "I know what else you did for me Yuki..." Haru said. "And.... What is that? What did I do....?" Yuki asked. Haru showed his bandaged hand to Yuki. "I know it was you.... I think that night, I barely saw it was you. But I think I remember it must had been you...." Haru said. "Haru...." Yuki looked at him with wide eyes. And then he looked down. Then there was some silence between them for awhile. "Yuki....?" Haru waited for the other's response.

"Yes.... it was me...." eventually Yuki came around and admitted to it. "I'm sorry...." Yuki said. "I'm sorry I've hurt you" Yuki added. Suddenly, Haru grabbed Yuki in the form of a hug. "Thank you...." Haru said. Yuki hugged him back. "Do you want me to change your bandages? To have a look at your wound....?" Yuki asked. "Whatever you want..." Haru whispered, still hugging Yuki. Yuki then pushed Haru, "Get off me!" Yuki said. Yuki was feeling that hot sensation cover over him again. Haru chuckled, "What?". "Let's just get on with this...." Yuki said, returning to the books. In search for another subject to study. "Here we go. Let's try this" Yuki said, sharing a book with Hatsuharu on Chemistry. "We're not in the lab for this though...." Haru pointed out. "True but, have you been catching up on your lab paper work?" Yuki added. "Okay, you got me.... Not really...." Haru said. "Let's see what you've got done. Surely we can catch up with those. Sometimes, the teacher gives us extended time on it. And since we're all on the trip, we're excused from turning it in on time. Plus, if you do really well on it. He'll give you a chance to actually grade it" Yuki said. "I won't have you copying exactly what you see on the text book. I will be testing you in the form of a.... game! Using old fashion flash cards" Yuki said.

"You must be joking me" Haru said. "Nope. I will give you a series of questions based on the book chapters I will have you read. And on the flashcards I will write the answers for myself. And then afterwards. I will give you the flashcards and you will raise a flashcard. And you must guess which flash card is the match for the question I'm asking. Understand?" Yuki asked. "Yeah... I think I got it" Haru said. "But what does this have to do with the lab paper work?" Haru asked. "These next three chapters that we're going to test you on are based on the lab paper work" Yuki explained. "Oh okay...." Haru said. "Go on and read through the three chapters. Make your notes now. You won't have your notes later. But you can study over them before telling me when you're ready to be tested" Yuki said. "Alright, gotcha" Haru said, with that he started reading on Chemistry. Along the way, he was taking notes. And Yuki was doing the same, so that he can come up with questions for Haru and answers to put on the flashcards.

Almost two hours into studying the chapters and taking notes. Haru put down his pencil and book. "Test me" Haru said. "Haru... Are you sure?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, test me" Haru insisted. Yuki smiled. "Okay, here are the first questions" Yuki said, as he held the flashcards to himself. So that Haru wouldn't take a peek at the answers on them. "What is an electron? And what is it's charge?" Yuki asked. "It's negative.... The electron is a particle.... The electrons belong to a family of lepton particles. It's thought to be.... that they're uh.... elementary particles because they have no known components or substructure. Also, the protons and electrons are really just the same size.... but they're opposites. They cancel one another in a neutral atom!" Haru said. "Is.... that all correct?" Haru asked. Yuki looked into his flashcard. And nodded. "Congratulations. You have earned yourself a pretty good, I'd say B, the way you described it. It all sounded pretty accurate to the book. Very good, Haru. You did miss a couple of terms, very few though. But you almost have it. Really close. It's impressive, honestly" Yuki said. Haru smiled. "I'm surprised myself. I thought I'd be more horrible at this.... 'Specially at my first try" Haru said. "Have more confidence in yourself" Yuki said, coughing. But before Yuki knew Haru could say something about it, he turned to shoot him with another question immediately. "What is the gas we breathe? This gas is in the air" Yuki asked. "Nitrogen" Haru responded. "Correct" Yuki said. "Alright, let's move on to the next question" Yuki added. "The following question is, what is the pH of acid?" Yuki asked. "Below seven" Haru answered.

"Are you sure....?" Yuki asked. "Is it wrong....?" Haru asked. "No, that's actually right. You've actually been reading and taking good notes it seems. It's working so far" Yuki said. "I said, I'd pay attention" Haru said. "And I trust you" Yuki said. "I trust you back. That's why, I'm becoming a better student" Haru said, winking. "There's more, you just got lucky. Don't get too cocky" Yuki teased. "How much more are we talking about, exactly? And hey learning has nothing to do with luck. You should know" Haru said. "You're smart Haru. I think you can get these right. Anyway, I've got to quiz you on about at least twenty more questions" Yuki said. "Say what!?" Haru said. "Bare with me, I feel like they were all important parts of the chapters" Yuki said. "You're horrible" Haru said. "I was going to come up with more. Deal with it" Yuki said. "Okay, bring it on" Haru said. "Excellent, now listen carefully" Yuki said. After throwing more questions at Haru. It all came down to grading him. "Well Haru... You got about six questions wrong out of twenty five.... but that's okay" Yuki said. "Oh man...." Haru said. "You're getting most of it. You're concentrating real hard now. Focus is what you need to do. Reading, taking notes and listening is key. Even flash card games like this can help. Ready for round two? I know you're probably exhausted but, there's no resting when you've got a real test in front of you. This time, you raise the answer written on the flash card, you'll actually be seeing the answer and I'll be asking a question. And you put up a flashcard you think is the answer to that question. Okay?" Yuki explained. "Got it" Haru said. "In this round, I added a little twist" "Wait... what!?" Haru said.

"I added some new questions. Don't worry, they're true or false questions. That's why some of your flash cards say 'T' and others say 'F' for true or false, in case you were wondering. Good luck" Yuki added. With that. The second round to their game began. About nearly thirty minutes passed. Until finally. The questions were over. Both the same questions and the new ones that Yuki brought up to their game of flash cards. "How did I do this time....?" Haru asked. "Not bad, actually better. You got three wrong. You passed my Chemistry session today. These chapters anyway. But you've proven to be a good student. Not that I had any doubts" Yuki said. "Thank you... That's good news. Glad that I'm teachable... It's because you're the teacher though. And well, because we're not in a boring classroom with boring people and you're strict but not that strict. You make learning fun.... you make me believe I can do this and you believe in me so I can" Haru said.

"No Haru... It's not my teaching, it's just tutoring really in fact.... you're improving and I'm not really doing much. I'm just here to support you. Help you focus and keep you on track.... Oh, I should probably work on being more strict with you" Yuki teased. "You should really consider teaching as a career someday" Haru said. "Really? Maybe... I'll consider it on the list of things I might want to do...." Yuki said, and then he coughed again. "Maybe you should lay down like now" Haru suggested. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "May I come in boys?" it was the voice of the homeroom teacher. "Yes?" Yuki said, getting up and opening the door to him. "What is it....?" Yuki asked. "We're ready to blast off to space.... sort off, ha ha!" the homeroom teacher joked, poorly. Yuki laughed along but Haru looked annoyed by the dumb joke and rolled his eyes. "Come along, let's go to the center!. You can study later" the homeroom teacher said. As he noticed that both the students were studying with flash cards and books on Chemistry. It pleased him. "Okay!, Haru hurry!" Yuki said, excited. Haru chuckled and followed them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay. It's a little slow. But the next chapter will be fun to write. I have it all planned already. They'll finally be at the Space Center. And some things a bit romantic are bound to happen. I just felt this bit needed to be written. Because tutoring Haru is part of the plot of this AU. I really hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm sorry the chapters have been coming up late. I've been busy again. But I'm already going to work on the next chapter. So, thank you again for reading this fic.


	6. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yuki and Haru find out that Yuki has the flu. Haru needs help taking care of Yuki and would do anything to help him, even steal medicine from the school nurse while she's away from the hotel. Hatsuharu also takes advice from Hatori over the phone as Yuki rests. Yuki helps Haru's infection from getting any worst. Yuki admits to eavesdropping on the conversation Haru and the girl had before, where Haru expresses his real feelings towards Yuki. That changes Yuki's feelings towards Haru. Yuki and Haru have a good time at the Space Center together. Yuki faces the girl that threatened Haru before.

When they arrived to the Space Center. Yuki's excited attitude changed. "Yuki? What's the matter....? Feeling worse? Maybe you should've laid down before" Haru said. "No.... it's just.... nerves. There's so many people...." Yuki said. "Of course this place would be packed.... You look tense. It'll be alright. Just stay close to someone familiar. I'm right here. You're not going to get lost. I know, when I was little.... how scary that use to be. And Kyo use to help me get by, to get to places without getting lost. He didn't seem to be much of an ass before.... I use to like him more back then" Haru said. "Really? From what I recall, he has always been an arse...." Yuki said. "With me anyway" he added. "It's not so much getting lost but crowds...." Yuki said. "Come with me...." Haru said, wrapping his arm around Yuki's arm. "If I'm going to graduate then you're going to have that space experience you wanted. Because I want you to have this. You deserve this and more.... This trip is yours too. I'll give you space like you've never seen before. Not like the books. Up close. Something you'll remember...." Haru said, moving through people while holding onto Yuki.

Yuki blushed. That's when they came across it. Face to face, the giant space shuttle that Yuki was dying to see. People were blocking their way from seeing it this close. But now they were face to face with it and Haru was taking pictures of it. And he turned to take pictures of themselves with it. Yuki smiled but he coughed in the last minute when the picture was taken. And Haru laughed. Yuki laughed too and he cried a little. "Haru... you're too sweet" Yuki said. "Don't say that too loud" Haru joked. "Huh?" Why are you crying....?" Haru asked. "I don't know.... I guess, I'm happy that i'm here now. I'm glad I got a good view of this shuttle thanks to you" Yuki said. "I'm happy if you are.... You don't seem all that anxious anymore either. Good, glad I reminded you why you came here. What are friends for? I've got your back for whatever, whenever.... there's no such thing as anything too little or too big for you or I to handle.... I'd do anything" Haru said. "I know Haru.... Haru.... I have something to tell you.... About the bus... I kind of heard you and that gi--" Yuki was cut short when Momiji suddenly interrupted them. "Haru! Yuki! You should try out this cool ride!" Momiji was on a mechanical space rocket ride. The ones you insert a quarter in it and it starts moving. "Uh.... might as well try it" Haru said. "Seriously? We'll look a little.... funny on that. I'll pass. I didn't think you'd actually even think of trying it" Yuki said. "We might as well have a good time while we're here and try everything before we head back to studying" Haru said. "But Yuki! You don't know how cool it really is! It's not like other mechanical cheap old rides! Get this! It has it's own space helmet! If you add two more quarters into the machine and wear this helmet. Then you get a whole new experience while riding this rocket!" Momiji explained.

"Oh?" Yuki was now curious. "That seemed to catch his attention" Haru said. Momiji smiled widely and got off the machine to give Yuki a try on it. "Go ahead!" Momiji insisted. "Alright..." Yuki said. Adding three quarters into the machine. And then he got on the mechanical space rocket, putting on the helmet that goes on it. Yuki gasped. Momiji was right. It was like Yuki was blasting out into space. "Whoah!" Yuki shouted, hanging onto the machine tightly. It was a little scary but exciting at once. While wearing the helmet, in the helmet was a small computer showing a 3D virtual version of space."This is so cool!" Yuki said. "Seems like Yuki is seriously having a nerdgasm up there" Haru smirked. And Momiji giggled. I knew Yuki would love it too!" Momiji said. "Hey Yuki! Give Hatsuharu a try!" Momiji said. "Me....?" Haru chuckled. ".....On that. Well...." Haru said. And then Yuki got off, when the ride was over. "It felt so real!" Yuki said. "I insist Haru, get on!" Yuki said, practically pushing Haru on the ride. "Alright! I'm getting on!" Haru said, laughing. Haru inserted the quarters required for the machine to work. And then placed the helmet on so that the ride would start. When it did. Haru was also quick to hold onto the machine, tightly when it moved. Because it really looked and felt like he was going to blast off to space. Because of the virtual space shown inside the helmet.

"Woo!" Haru cried out, enjoying himself on the ride. Yuki took pictures of Hatsuharu on the space rocket machine and smiled. Then Yuki coughed again. "Oh no! Are you getting sick Yuki!?" Momiji asked, noticing that he was coughing. "No, i'm not.... Don't worry Momiji. I feel fine" Yuki said. Even though he was starting to look a little worst and feel a little warmer than usual. Haru got off the ride when it was done. "It was alright, it was sort of like riding a motorcycle" Haru said. "But you've never been on a motorcycle Haru! You're still young for one!" Momiji said. "He's just showing off... he enjoyed it much more than he's leading on" Yuki said. Haru stuck his tongue out, to let them know he was only being playful. And Momiji laughed. "Hey Yuki, would you mind if I borrow you for a minute?" asked, the same girl who has been harassing Haru on Yuki for the past few hours. "Oh.... But i'm with my friends.... I mean.... I don't mind.... May they come along too?" Yuki asked. "I.... I rather it be private...." the girl said. "What's wrong? Is it important....?" Yuki asked. "Well.... sort of.... Yes" the girl said. "Okay.... I'll come with you.... but, only for a minute. What is it you want to tell me....?" Yuki asked, as he and the girl walked away from Momiji and Haru. "Looks like they're headed to the arcade" Momiji said. "What the-!? This place has an arcade too?" Haru asked. "Yeah space theme arcade. It's just some flights downstairs. We can take the elevator" Momiji said. "No thanks, I'll be taking the stairs. Thanks a lot Momiji!" Haru said. "Okay! Later! I'll be here riding the space rocket machine again!" Momiji said.

Hatsuharu took the stairs. And like two flights down was the arcade Momiji had mentioned. When he got there. Haru behind a bending machine. The music and other noises in the arcade were pretty loud but he wasn't that far from Yuki and that girl. Who were in front of a video game machine. Having a some sort of serious discussion together. While Yuki played the game before him. And the girl was by his side, looking like she was watching him play. As they talked to one another. Haru tried to make out what they were saying, by reading their lips, while maintaining his distance. But couldn't exactly pick up every word. "I know what you and Haru were talking about when the bus stopped at the airport.... It was about me. I was there. I was about to leave the bus.... but I noticed you stopped Haru from leaving. So I stopped myself from leaving the bus and overheard you guys.... And Haru said some amazing things about me.... While you tried to push him away from me with your pitiful warnings. Because you're selfish. And obsessive.... And blind. You think your threats will prevent him from loving me? You could do everything in your power in order to try and break a person. But people like you will NEVER succeed in taking apart someone's feelings for someone else. That comes from the heart. You may break someone's will, someone's mind.... someone's body, someone's heart may break many times but the feelings will always stay. And Haru's got plenty of all. He's hard to break. So no matter how many times you may try to push us apart.... It's too late. Because the feelings are now mutual. I choose to return Haru's feelings soon.... You were never in charge of running my love life.... So, I'll try to make myself clear when I say this. Stop trying to run my love life by getting in the way. Keep away from Hatsuharu and kindly leave me alone. I will not repeat myself... This is not for you to decide.... I am sorry. But I'm afraid you'll only do more harm to yourself than to Haru if you continue with the intention to get involved.... Please understand" Yuki said.

Their conversation continued for quite a bit. And when Yuki left the girl. Haru knew, it didn't end well for the girl. The girl seemed upset by whatever Yuki had told her. Haru left his hiding place behind the bending machine and caught up with Yuki. "What was that about....?" Haru asked. Yuki jumped a bit. "Haru! You gave me a fright! I didn't see where you came from!" Yuki said. "I sorta just came in...." Haru said. "You know, to check on you. Couldn't find you, til now that Momiji mentioned that they had a place like this here. What happened to that girl?" Haru asked. "She just wanted to play a game.... then asked me out, I said no. And she got upset. Nothing else.... It was awkward really" Yuki said. "Ah, you seem to get that a lot" Haru said. Yuki shrugged. "I got to beat the game at least" Yuki said. "Oh?" Haru said. "Yeah, I won some coins. Want to play more games with me with these coins?" Yuki offered. "Oh yeah, sure!" Haru said. With that, the two of them played the first cool looking game they came across. Which was a two player shooting game. They both grabbed these guns made a laser light effect on the game screen as they pull the trigger. Creating mass destruction in-game. In the game, they played as two astronauts surviving a variety of levels such as a desert planet, poisonous planet, lava planet, rocky planet. All of the levels were crawling with waves of mutated alien species that he and Yuki had to survive through. There was a timer and a record above. That meant that Haru and Yuki could win a lot of coins if they beat the time record. Or a special prize. "Cover me!" Yuki said. "I have your back!" Haru said.

A crowd surrounding them, as they play. "Wow look at them go mommy!" a kid said, among the crowd. "They're close to beating the record!" a woman said. After beating through some levels. They were down to the final one. And the clock was ticking. "A lava level, how typical" Haru said. "Be careful Haru. Don't fall into the lava" Yuki warned. "I'd be more careful about our boss. Look out! He's coming for you! He's big and nasty! He's a cheater too! He took off half of my HP already! The bastard! And I'm a level sixty eight!" Haru said. "He's a level a hundred and twenty according to my astronaut's scanner that I acquired in level forty six. The water planet" Yuki said, dodging the alien's attacks with his character. "Okay, I'll use my defense. Keep dodging and shooting. I'll protect us and keep healing us! We're down to our last four health drinks" Haru said. "Right! I'm on it!" Yuki said. Haru's character used up all of his defense until it broke. And they were down to their last health drink. Now the enemy's HP was close to nothing. Yuki saved his special attack for the kill but his weapon in-game broke. While the enemy was still dazed. At any minute, the enemy could get back up and heal wit the lava surrounding the planet. And the timer was going down, they were running out of time, to beating the record. But they were fast. So Haru charged his character and used his special attack and beat the enemy at last. Winning the game. The crowd cheered for them, on their win.

"You won!" a guy said. "Congratulations!" another guy said to them. "Indeed, congratulations. Player two, you beat the record. You won a prize" said the manager of the arcade. As he came out to meet with Haru and Yuki. "You mean, me and Yuki win a prize and beat the record" Haru corrected. "I'm afraid, you delivered the finishing blow. So only you won the special prize. I'm sorry player one. There's only one special prize per player, per game" the manager explained. "This blows...." Haru said. "That's okay Haru, I don't want anything. Go claim your prize. You deserved it. You were great. I had fun. That's all that mattered. That's all I really wanted to get out of it" Yuki said. "Okay...." Haru said, going with the manager to claim his prize. Yuki stayed behind since the area Haru and the manager were going was off-limits. Only the winner was allowed in. So he waited for Haru. Until Haru came out, at last but he carried with him nothing, to Yuki's surprise. "Where's your grand prize?" Yuki asked. "Oh it was a scam. It was mostly just childish space toys. Like space theme coloring books and astronauts action figures, you know. Alien stuffed dolls and the like" Haru said. "Not even coins!?" Yuki asked. "Nope..." Haru said. "You've got to be joking me!? Right!? You're lying!" Yuki said. Haru laughed. "You ARE lying!" Yuki said, seeing right through Haru's act after he laughed. "Well, where is it!?" Yuki insisted. "It's a secret" Haru teased. "Ugh, some friend you turned out to be" Yuki said. "Relax, I'll let you see it.... Someday" Haru said. "Haru! Yuki! The astronauts are here! Real astronauts! They've come to visit this Center to accept questions and they're just super nice! Hurry! Hurry! They're upstairs now!" Momiji said. "We've got to meet them and take pictures!" Yuki said, being the first to make haste and leave the arcade to go upstairs. "Hey! Wait up!" Haru said, going after Yuki.

When Haru and Yuki got through hundreds of people to see the astronauts up close. People, including Yuki were asking questions. And Haru was taking notes since it might come in handy. He might want to study these notes for later. These were experts after all. They knew all about space since they had face space for years, personally. And worked with it. Their lives were dedicated to space. So any information they gave on space was helpful. Haru could learn from it. And then Haru asked questions of his own. From what he read on a book before, while he was on the airplane. The astronauts answered their questions as best as they could. And one of them noticed Haru taking notes. "You seem very interested in our work" said, a female astronaut. "Yeah, it's pretty cool what you guys do" Haru said. "Are you on a school trip?" the female astronaut asked. "Yes. I'm taking notes to add to my things to study, for school" Haru said. "I see, I remember being in your place when I was your age. Taking notes for school while on a trip. I met astronauts who were visiting at this very place.... I'm Martha. And who may you be?" the lady astronaut introduced herself. "Haru" he said. "I've got something that may help you now and may also interest you even more, in the future" said Martha the astronaut, handing Haru a pamphlet. "What's this?" Haru asked.

"I've got to go, my time here is almost done. But it was nice meeting you Haru and I do hope you do an excellent job at school. And that the team and myself has helped you today" Martha said. "Wait! may I at least take a picture of you with my friend?" Haru asked. "Oh sure. Hey team, let's all get together and take a picture with this lovely young man and his friend" Martha said, to her team. Yuki and Haru along with Martha and her team all got together and posed as Haru took a selfie with all of them. "Thank you" Haru said. "What's that?" Yuki asked, as he looked at the pamphlet Haru got from Martha. Haru took a quick look into it. "Looks like career information on becoming an astronaut. Also information on space that could be useful for studying" Haru said. "That's pretty neat. I can see you doing that in the future. Being an astronaut" Yuki said. "Nah, I'd look dorky in one of their suits. And it would be boring being stuck in space after awhile, especially years..... Away from all of this..... Not my thing....." Haru said. "That's actually a depressing way to put it...." Yuki said, suddenly he was coughing a lot harder and a lot more. "Yuki!" Haru grew panicked by Yuki's sudden coughing fit. So he immediately took Yuki on a taxi. And headed back to the hotel. "Yuki, I know why you don't want to get sick. You don't want to go home because you want to help me.... I get it. But I'm not going to keep listening to you. Not this time. This is an emergency. You need help! This time, let me help YOU!" Haru said. As he quickly put Yuki to bed, when they got to the hotel room.

"Haru.... please. I just want you to graduate.... I want to see to your success.... I want to be a part of it.... I don't want to fail on you..... because of this" Yuki said. "Stop, stressing yourself over it! You'll get worse!. Now let me see what I can do...." Haru said, looking around the room. As Yuki continued to cough, while he lays in bed. Waiting for Haru. Haru got a towel at the right temperature to place over Yuki's head. "I felt you.... When I grabbed you by the arm that is. You were pretty warm than normal. Like sick warm. Warmer than I am. So that'll help. I know because Hatori has done it whenever I've gotten sick before.... Yuki, you do realize that I can't do this on my own right? That eventually I'll have to bring up the school nurse to come look at you. She's the pro.... She might know what you have. And treat it better" Haru said. "No! You're doing a good job so far.... Please Haru" Yuki insisted. Haru sighed. "I've done nothing really...." Haru said. "I hope this is not serious...." Haru added. "Just in case, I'll give Hatori a call, for advice" he thought to himself. "Stay in bed!" Haru said. "I'm going to get more things...." Haru added. Yuki nodded and obeyed. Hatsuharu took this as an opportunity to call Haroti. "Hello. Hatori? Yes it's me Hatsuharu. I'm calling for some medical advice. No... I'm not exactly sure if this is an emergency.... I'm on a field trip. In America. Please don't let Ayame or Shigure know but.... Yuki's sick with something. I don't know what to do.... Um, he's coughing A LOT.... he has a fever. He does look weak and a little tired.... I'm not sure if he has any of those other things.... I'll have to talk to him about it and call you back. Okay, I will do that. Also, how do you treat and infection....? No reason.... Thanks Hatori.... Goodbye" and with that, he ended his phone conversation with Hatori.

Haru went back to check in on Yuki, covering him up in the blanket which came with the bed. "I thought you were leaving to get some things...." Yuki said. "I am... I think you have a flu, Yuki" Haru said. "Haru.... thank you" Yuki said. "Don't thank me just yet. I'll be right back" Haru said, he winced having some pain in his injured hand. Which was getting worst. "I almost forgot, your hand!" Yuki said. "Let me look!" Yuki added, grabbing Haru's hand before he left. The bandaged coming off when Yuki grabbed his hand. Yuki gasped. As Haru's knuckles were infected. "These are huge gashes.... They're getting worst. An infection.... I'm going to change the bandages and clean your wounds!" Yuki said. "You're worrying again.... Yuki..." Haru was cut off. When Yuki glared at him. "Enough...." he coughed. "I'm not dying.... you can't keep me from doing every single thing" Yuki said. He got up and searched in his bag. "Luckily I packed a first aid kit, just to be safe...." Yuki said. "Did you bring EVERYTHING in that bag, for the apocalypse? or for a field trip?" Haru teased. "You never know when you need these things" Yuki said. He came back to Haru with alcohol pads and some new bandages. Then, he took Haru's hand and proceeded to clean the wounds. Haru gritted his teeth and winced again when Yuki cleaned his wounds with the alcohol pads. He also applied a special cream to cure infections before he finally wrapped his hand with the new bandages. "Thanks..." Haru said. "Now, it's your turn to be treated. I've got to go" Haru said. "Rest" he added. "Okay..." Yuki said.

When Haru came back. He brought some soup and tea. "I hope you're hungry" Haru said. "That does smell and looks nice...." Yuki said. Haru smiled. "Good" Haru said. Yuki began to eat the soup and drink the tea. "I wish I can get to the nurse's room somehow.... And look through her things. See if she brought some flu medicines. That would be even more helpful.... I heard, certain brand of medicines could help you....." Haru said. Remember what Hatori said, 'I recommend letting the school nurse know this'. But of course. Haru ignored that advice for Yuki and asked Hatori what brands of flu medicines could help Yuki instead. And Hatori had told him the brands before saying goodbye. "That would be VERY dangerous!" Yuki said. "I'd be careful" Haru said. "No!" Yuki insisted. "Alright fine...." Haru said. "Promise me" Yuki said. "I promise... I'll just take care of you the old fashion way then" Haru said. "Good, if you stay out of trouble. You stay on this trip. And I can keep tutoring you.... Remember?" Yuki said. "Getting tutored is the last thing on my mind right now. Now start getting a good rest...." Haru said. "You think it was a good idea just taking off like that? You think they'd suspect that I'm sick?" Yuki asked. "I'm not sure...." Haru said. "I'm sorry, I freaked out...." Haru added. "You.... did what you had to, I guess I would have done the same for you...." Yuki said. Haru smiled. "Glad, you're starting to see it, like that" Haru said. 

If Yuki could, he'd kiss Haru then and there. But he could get him sick. So he held himself back from expressing his feelings for him at the moment being. "Haru.... I have to tell you something...." Yuki said. "Oh right... back at the Center, you had to something to tell me before Momiji came up to us and cut you off. What is it?" Haru asked. "I kind of.... I overheard you before coming here to America. At the bus to the airport. When you and that girl talked...." Yuki paused, to cough. "You told her off.... And she threatened you.... you guys were going back and forth about me.... but then.... you said some things I never heard anyone say about me ever in my life.... that changed me. That changed this trip for me. That changed how I see you.... I'm not saying that as a bad thing. I don't know what to make of it.... I'm not entirely too sure yet... But you were amazing, how you faced that girl.... You have such beautiful things to say of me.... Even though I don't deserve any of it....." Yuki said. "You're wrong there.... You deserve every word.... You deserve my praise.... You deserve to be treated right, you deserve all the beautiful things in the world. You're the center of the universe to me...." Haru said, caressing Yuki's cheek. Yuki blushed hard, his eyes widened. "I'll make you feel better...." Haru said, before leaving him. "Haru...." Yuki whispered to himself as Haru left the room. Haru went with his plan. As the nurse was still at the Space Center along with the other students and staff. Haru picked at the nurse's room's lock. And sneaked into her room. "I'm sorry Yuki...." Haru thought to himself, as he broke Yuki's promise.

"But this is for the best..." he thought. As he started to look through the nurse's things for medicine to help with Yuki's flu. Haru began with going through the nurse's luggage first but found clothing and big intimate garments. "Oh gross, granny panties!" Haru said, putting it back. He then turned to a bag but there was nothing of importance in it. Only pictures of her puppies, a brush, a tiny mirror, tooth paste. And even a hair extension. "Ugh, even more gross, ew!" Haru said when he touched the hair extension. He then turned to a drawer, leaving the closet for last. And finally. The medicine was there. Some of the brands that Hatori had mentioned. Were there too. Haru read what there were for. Just to be safe. And they were exactly for the flu. Just what Yuki needed. So Haru started taking them. But suddenly, he heard the door behind him open. And dropped the medicine. He was busted. The nurse has returned from the trip to the Space Center. And she started screaming. "You little thief!" she shouted. "What are you doing in my room!?" she screamed. "Yuki needs help!" Haru said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a little more exciting than the last. What will happen next? Stick around and find out in the next chapter to come!


	7. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homeroom teacher convinces the principal to have Yuki and Hatsuaru stay on the trip. Even though the school nurse disagrees. Hatsuharu becomes Yuki's nurse while on the trip. A storm temporarily ruins their trip.

"You two are in serious trouble!" the school nurse said. As the homeroom teacher, Hatsuharu and the nurse surround Yuki in bed. "I was desperate.... I'm sorry Yuki. I messed up...." Haru said. "You should be saying sorry to me for breaking into my room and looking through my things! You little pervert!" the nurse yelled. "It's not like that! I told you! It was for Yuki! I just wanted the medicine! I didn't mean it to look like I was stealing from you! Okay.... maybe it kind of was.... But.... If it were someone you cared for you'd understand!" Haru said. "Hm... We understand Hatsuharu...." the homeroom teacher said. "What!?" the nurse said, shocked. She expected the homeroom teacher to be harsher on Haru and Yuki. "I for one DO NOT understand or approve. They could have spread the flu onto the other students! Or us!" the nurse said. "Hatsuharu can be responsible for Yuki. You can check on Yuki and Haru from time to time nurse. Just to see how well they're doing with this. Yuki will be given a medical mask from you. So it won't spread. I trust Hatsuharu won't repeat this action again" the homeroom teacher said. "They're going to get off that easily!? I say they should go home! I won't allow this!" the nurse said.

"You won't allow this? Please do not take this by heart nurse but, you're just the school nurse...." the homeroom teacher reminded her. "You're not in charge either! In fact, I'm going to take this matter personally with the principal!" she said, marching angrily out of the room. The homeroom shook his head and sighed, turning to his students smiling. "She'll eventually come around" he said. "Whatever happens Haru.... you were only thinking about me.... Thinking what you thought would be best and I appreciate the thought. I won't hold it against you. I am sorry I had to put you in this position... I was in a way, selfish. That's it.... I was in the way..... I got you in trouble. You were this far and getting better all on your own. I should be sent home, please homeroom teacher. If anyone, not Hatsuharu. He should stay. I should be the one to go home.... He did this for me. He shouldn't be sent home.... it should be me. I influenced him to do this.... And he needs to be here more than me. More than ever. He's doing so well. That he doesn't need me anymore. He'll keep learning well. I know he will. If I just leave him my notes and books....." Yuki insisted. "Hm... This is true" the homeroom teacher said. "NO!" Hatsuharu cut in, stubbornly. "Please, there has to be another way for him to stay. This is his dream trip.... and without him. I wouldn't stay this focused on my goal. I really want to graduate. And thanks to Yuki's support.... I've been able to study and keep at it. I've been able to lean things and he helps me tests my learning abilities to their fullest. He also believes in me.... That pushes me forward. That gives me drive. I need him here. Please don't take away my only chance to graduate now!" Haru insisted.

"Well, i'm afraid it's not up to me anymore... It's out of my hands. Like nurse said. I will have to take this matter to the principal. But.... You can come with me. To convince him about our case Hatsuharu. Leave Yuki here however. He's sick. Like the nurse said. We wouldn't want him spreading the flu outside of here...." with that the homeroom teacher left the room and Haru followed. Haru took one last look back at Yuki. Yuki coughed and looked at Haru, both with concern in their eyes. The nurse was already ahead of them. She was speaking to the principal. When Hatsuharu and the homeroom teacher made their approach to have their talk with him. "She's going to trash us...." Hatsuharu whispered to the homeroom teacher. "Now now Hatsuharu..... let's wait this out and keep a positive attitude. I'm sure the principal will give us a chance. He's a professional man. Show your respect.... And he will kindly hear you out. He view things from every side of a situation. And he tries to be fair before coming up with a solution. He is a smart man. He knows how to run things" the homeroom teacher said. "Okay...." Haru said, still a bit unsure. "Let me talk it out first and I'll let you know when to cut in" the homeroom teacher said. After the nurse had her say and left. It was their turn to come up to the principal and talk about their case. "Ah, Hatsuharu. I was expecting you and your homeroom teacher to come talk to me. Come, let's go someplace else to talk" the principal said. Taking them to a more private place that the staff had been using to hang out while in the hotel to hold some of their meetings. The hotel lounge.

But this wasn't like any other lounge, this seemed like a more VIP area. They even had a bar for more adult drinks. The students weren't allowed of course. But Hatsuharu was among adults. He had the principal and the homeroom teacher with him. "Damn.... how much did you guys paid for this place?" Hatsuharu asked. It looked very fancy and expensive. The homeroom teacher glared at him. "Oh pardon the language...." Haru excused himself. The principal started to lit up a cigar and smoke. Since he was allowed to here. Haru was so tempted to sneak in here sometime and try one of the bar's high class drinks and cigars. But he was already in trouble for sneaking in and getting caught. Yuki was more important right now than thinking about other ways of getting into more trouble. If Yuki were to go home. What would be the point if Haru were to get himself sent home also and miss graduation?. Then Yuki getting sent home and teaching Haru would had been for nothing. "Alright, let's discuss the issue that the nurse brought to my attention. I'm ready to listen..." the principal said. As they all took their sit on a comfortable sofa. The table was made of glass.

"Now I'm sure Hatsuharu acted upon desperation. But what he did to the nurse was wrong.... he broke into her room. Went through her things and attempted to steal. What he could have done was gone to her for help much sooner, if he already knew Yuki was sick and getting worse. Yuki could have gotten him, us and other students sick" the principal said. "I'm sorry...." Haru said, holding his head down. "I believe you. And since we really want to see to it that you graduate Hatsuharu.... you will keep your stay here. If you would go as far as do what you did for the sake of your study partner, fellow student, your friend. Than surely you have the determination to do better. You seem to really want this Hatsuharu. You've convinced us that you've been learning well from this trip and from Yuki Sohma. Enough to keep you for the rest of the trip. But if you keep pulling stunts like these. You're not going to get away with it. You WILL go home next time. You will be responsible for Yuki as long as he's sick. That means. You will be with him as long as it takes for him to get better..... you cannot leave the room unless you wear a mask. Even if you have to miss out on some events. Stay with Yuki. Let the nurse give you and Yuki a mask. Tell her the principal sent you. Yuki was responsible for you, preparing you for the next tests that will determine if you should graduate after this trip. So, I expect you to be responsible for him in his time of need" the principal said.

"I will.... thank you principal!" Hatsuharu said. "Also, do not speak of this place to the other students" the principal added, referring to the VIP hotel lounge they were in. He was afraid students might sneak in somehow and drink from the bar. "I won't" Haru said. "Thank you. Good night to you then. And don't forget to ASK for medicine from the nurse this time. You both will be checked on every now and then by the nurse on my orders" the principal said. Haru nodded. And with that, Hatsuharu visited the nurse. Sent the message from the principal to her about the masks and medicine. Got yelled at again but eventually got the stuff. Then headed back to the room he shared with Yuki. "I'm back!" Haru said, as he entered the room. "Back? So soon....?" Yuki said, he coughed again. Yuki feared the worst. "Are we leaving....? Are you.... or am I to go home?" Yuki asked. "Neither. We're both staying!" Haru said, bringing some relief to Yuki. "But.... that's not all" Haru added. "Oh no, what's the bad news?" Yuki asked. "Wellll.... I just need to help take care of you while you're still sick. From time to time the nurse will check on how we're doing. I'll be giving you the medicine you need, which by the way I asked this time. And got yelled for it anyway" Haru said. "Well, can you blame her? You did look into her belongings.... to steal medication...." Yuki said.

"ANYWAY! If we can move on from that and onto the news I came here to tell you. We've got these dorky medical masks we need to wear from now on. So to not spread anything onto anyone else. You may be the only one sick here. But just to be safe, I've got to wear it too. So you don't spread the flu onto me while i'm treating you. Sorry Yuki...." Haru said. "Dorky masks? That's not too bad" Yuki said. "I can go to the museum wearing a mask" Yuki added, as he puts on his mask. "Yuki.... that's where the bad news comes in. We can't go to any of the upcoming events while you're sick.... You've got to feel better to go to the museum with the others. I've got to look after you. So I can't leave here either...." Haru said.

"But.... what about the planetarium show?" Yuki asked, looking sad. "I really am sorry Yuki but.... I don't think so" Haru said. "Oh.... But I was really looking forward to that...." Yuki said. "I know...." Haru said. "That's okay I guess.... I had a good time while I had the chance. I met the astronauts. Took photos. The airplane ride here was kind of fun. The arcade.... I saw some amazing things" Yuki said and then he coughed. "And my friends made it all even better. I also felt things.... I wouldn't have experienced if I wouldn't have come to this trip. Coming here was the best. Even if I got sick along the way.... I'm still here. And I get to teach you even more while you're treating me. I get to do good. While you get to do good. Hopefully, I don't get to be a burden to you...." Yuki said. "Of course not. That's nonsense. I want to help. It's the least I can do to repay you. It's going to suck being stuck with me to study for hours, not leaving to activities and wearing a mask. Staying in bed and taking this gross medicine...." and then Haru was interrupted when Yuki cut in.

"Okay Haru I get it!" Yuki said. Haru laughed. "And the list goes on" Haru said. "Just give me the medicine.... and hopefully, I can get better real fast for the next activities while i'm here" Yuki said. With that Haru gave Yuki a spoon full of the medicine Yuki needed to recover from his flu. And Yuki made a face, after swallowing the medicine. "Water! give me water!" Yuki insisted, so to get rid of the taste that stayed in his mouth. Haru laughed and looked for some water to give him. Haru then came back with the water. And Yuki quickly drank it all. "Why couldn't she just give me this medicine in pills!?" Yuki asked. "Because she's probably still pissed at us. And is out to get us so she gave you ass tasting medicine" Haru said. "Great. And I still have plenty of it to finish" Yuki said. "Well, we've got to get you better" Haru said. "Thank you Haru, for being here. You're a great friend" Yuki said. "No problem, now go to sleep. It's getting late" Haru said. "It's not that late. I can teach you one more thing" Yuki said. "Oh no, you're sleeping" Haru insisted. Yuki coughed. "Fine, so much for doing something good" Yuki said, frowning.

"You already have done so much good. You'd be doing more good if you sleep. Trust me. You need to feel much better. Do this for me. Please? Take all the time you need to sleep and recover. I'm patient. In the day, we'll study all you want again" Haru said. Yuki blushed, as Haru tucked him in. That feeling of wanting to kiss Haru came back but Yuki resisted it because he was sick and he was reminded that he was wearing a mask BECAUSE he was sick. "Haru.... I'm wearing a mask. And I changed my mind. You don't have to sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor...." Yuki said. "What do you suggest? I'm not letting you sleep in the sleeping bag instead" Haru said. "No.... never mind" Yuki said, he was about to suggest they share the bed. But he shut out the thought immediately. "Goodnight, Yuki" Haru said. By the next morning. Yuki woke up and to his surprise there were guests in the room. All his friends were now in the room. Yuki sat up in bed and looked to Haru. "You called them up to see me?" Yuki asked him. "Yup. I thought it would help make you feel better by bringing them to see you. But make it quick. They can get in trouble for being here while you're sick. Especially Tohru, for being a girl in a room alone with us guys. It's not allowed. She's suppose to stay with the girls as long as we stay in the hotel during this trip" Haru said.

"What time is it anyway? Aren't you guys suppose to be off enjoying one of this trip's space attractions or something?" Yuki asked. "Not yet. It's six, morning time. The next event we have for today is not until three of the afternoon. We have plenty of time with you and plenty of time to get back without them realizing we were gone. Saki and Arisa are going to take care of it. They will distract anyone from noticing we're missing from our rooms. When we heard you were sick, we just had to come see you" Tohru said. Yuki smiled. "Thank you everyone. You really shouldn't have troubled yourselves coming here. But thank you. And thank you Haru, for calling them over. I'm so glad to see you all" Yuki said. "Here Yuki, you can have this! me and Kyo got a few things from the gift shop. And I want you to have it as a 'get well soon' gift!" Momiji said, giving Yuki a space themed shirt. "Oh this looks pretty cool! I love it! Thanks Momiji!" Yuki said. "You're welcome!" Momiji said. "I also ordered most of the best channels for us while we're stuck here. So we can watch all the movies we want" Haru said.

"What!? But that must have cost you so much!" Yuki said. "There's no price tag to friendship. Don't worry about it. Money is for spending eventually and it was for a good cause" Haru said. "I promise I'll pay you back for whatever the bill will come to!" Yuki said. "Relax Yuki, we're sharing the tv remember? This is for the both of us. I don't want your money. I'm not interested in that" Haru said. "I'm sorry you can't come with us... Don't worry! I'll record the Space Festival while we're gone today! They say some group are going to perform at their festival. Blue Men Group" Momiji said. "Glad we're going to miss it then" Hatsuharu said. "You're not a fan of Blue Men Group I take it?" Yuki said. "Nope" Haru said. "I wish I could come with. Thank you Momiji, I appreciate if you can record the performance and the rest of the festival for us. I do hope you and everybody else have fun" Yuki said. "Also, we brought you breakfast" Tohru said, bringing the trait of food up to Yuki. "But you can't eat it yet. Unfortunately, you need to take your morning dose of medicine first" Hatsuharu reminded Yuki. Yuki made a sour face, remembering how disgusting that medicine tastes, at the mention of it. Momiji and Haru laughed when Yuki made his disgusted face. "Sorry, almost forgot" Tohru said, taking the trait back. As Haru went to get the medicine for Yuki. "I do hope you get well soon and can join us again for the rest of the trip" Tohru said. "Thanks Miss Honda, I do hope so too. Do enjoy yourself today" Yuki said. "I'll try.... It'll be weird to have fun without you both" Tohru said. With that, Haru came back with the medicine. "Open" Haru said, with the spoon full of medicine. Yuki's mouth hesitated to open up. "Yuki, open!" Haru insisted. And Yuki opened his mouth wider, Haru quickly stuffed the medicine into his mouth and Yuki took it in. 

"Drink this" Haru said, picking up the bottle of Gatorade on the trait. Yuki quickly accepted the drink. And then suddenly, they could all hear thunder outside of the window and heavy winds coming. "Oh no!" Tohru said. "The festival is suppose to be this afternoon!" Momiji said. "Let's hope the weather will clear up til then" Yuki said. "You guys best be leaving before the staff notices you're gone. Find out what's going to happen with the festival. Catch you guys later" Haru said. Yuki frowned. "I wish you guys could stay.... But Haru is right. Don't risk getting yourselves in trouble for me. You guys should go now. Thanks for coming. Thanks for everything. Take care" Yuki said. Tohru and Momiji nodded. "Feel better!" Momiji said, as they head out of the room. Yuki began to eat the breakfast his friends left for him. "It's starting to look really bad. I don't think they're having that festival today" Haru said. Yuki coughed a little while eating. And Haru rushed to pat his back to prevent him from choking. "Easy" Haru said. "Take your drink again" Haru added, bringing the drink up to his mouth. And Yuki accepted it. "I guess we won't be missing that festival ourselves. So maybe you being sick and getting us stuck here prevented us from getting wet" Haru joked. "That's not very funny" Yuki said. "I do hope this weather clears" Yuki added. "Let's see" Haru said, turning on the television. He flipped through the channels and found the news. "This is a storm and it's going to be staying for a couple of days according to the news. Not good" Haru said. "But we only have two weeks to be on this trip!" Yuki said. "I know, this blows. What a bad time to have a trip" Haru said. "What will the staff do about the trip now?, I wonder" Yuki said. "We're stuck here. We can't go back until the storm passes. Until it's safe to go back that's for sure. They'll know what to do though. We'll be safe" Haru said.

Yuki turned the television off. "Hey!, why don't we watch movies?" Haru suggested. "Maybe later we can treat ourselves to watching movies. But I remember you saying last night that we would dedicate first thing today to studying. I've done what you asked for. Rest. Plenty of it. Now let's return to your studies shall we? There's plenty of stuff I still need to show you" Yuki said, coughing. "Fine, alright" Haru said. Yuki opened a book covered with post-its with little notes written down on them taken by him just for this next session. "I need you to study this please" Yuki said. Handing him the book and notes based on the book. Luckily it wasn't exactly a text book. But the book was an important book covering some of the materials they have been studying. "These are my notes for my keeping. Make sure to take notes for yourself. For your keeping" Yuki said. Haru nodded and read through the pages and Yuki's notes. Then he started to write down notes for himself onto his own notebook. A few hours passed into their studying. And the storm outside turned to the worst. The loud thunder and hard rain became too distracting for them to continue. "I'm starting to get a headache" Yuki said.

"With all this noise too" Yuki said. "Would it help if we studied with some music? Something soft?" Haru suggested. "Yeah maybe. Though we've been studying for quite some time now. Don't you think? I think I've reached my limit" Yuki said, coughing. "I agree. I'll leave you to relax with some music" Haru said, handing Yuki his headphones. And then Haru heard a knock on their door. "What now?" Haru said, annoyed. "It's me Momiji" Momiji said, from outside the door. Haru rushed up to get the door for Momiji. "What's up Momiji?" Haru asked. "We couldn't go outside. The Festival was cancelled. It was terrible! The news say we have to stay indoors until the storm passes! We're not allowed to go anywhere these days it seems we're stuck in this hotel. I'm sorry guys. I said I was going to take pictures and record the show and tell you all about the festival. And I couldn't.... I want to go home. I'm scared. This is no fun too!" Momiji cried. And Haru hugged him. "There there. It's for our own safety. I'm sorry Momiji. It's not your fault though. It'll be okay. Don't be sorry. There will be plenty of fun and plenty of festivals to come after this storm. And we will get home eventually. Don't worry" Haru said, comforting Momiji.

Haru pet his head. And Momiji smiled a bit. Yuki smiled at the two while in bed listening to soft music to ease his headache. "So how is he?" Momiji whispered. Haru turned his head to take a quick look at Yuki. "He's still coughing. That hasn't gone away entirely yet. This IS day two of him taking his medicine after all. So it's expected. I'm doing all I can here. And the nurse will come in later today too" Haru said. "You're doing a good job taking care of Yuki it seems. Say Haru. Has Yuki fallen in love with you yet?" Momiji asked. Hatsuharu blushed. "Momiji, where is this coming from?" Haru asked. "It seems kinda obvious lately that there's something there between you two. At least to me and Arisa and Saki and now Tohru too. And you gotta get on with it already! Ayame says" Momiji said. "What the hell does Ayame even mean by that?" Haru said. "I don't know but I think it's romantic and that you two would be happy as a pair. And that you'd make a good pair. I think we all agree to that" Momiji said. "Okay goodbye Momiji, later!" Haru said, feeling a little embarrassed.

He turned Momiji around and pushed him gently from the door before closing it behind him. "Okay, later then! Have a good one! Feel better Yuki!" Momiji said from the hallway. "What did Momiji wanted?" Yuki asked. "To give us some news update on the storm. Apparently. This storm is staying and is getting worse. The staff doesn't want us going anywhere outside for these days. And the festival was cancelled along with some of the other events that were scheduled for these days I'm sure. Momiji and the others couldn't go to the festival and Momiji was upset" Haru said. "Huh... guess you're right. With this storm. We won't be missing out on much. It's going to be. A long couple of days now" Yuki said. "At least, you're warm here. Away from the storm. And we can work on getting you to feel better. That's more important" Haru said. "And studying. Will be a good pass time. You're improving. You've been a good student" Yuki added. "Thanks to you" Haru said. Yuki smiled. "And a good nurse" Yuki added. Haru smiled back. "I love you, Yuki... I'm trying. I care. It's scary how much I'm about to lose control. How much I want you... The more you need of me. The more you smile. The more I'd like to break the bonds of our friendship. I know you want don't want me to cross that line but. I don't know how much I can't take anymore" Haru said, inside his head. He could feel his mind practically screaming it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry folks. This storm may benefit them. Lots of fun things are on their way after this chapter so please be patient and feel free to stay if you're still curious. I'll make it worth your the wait. I didn't know how to end this chapter (I recently updated this chapter because I didn't know how to end it before) but I hope the other chapter makes up for this one. Have fun reading!


	8. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Haru finally got to the museum for the planetarium show that Yuki has been excited about now that the storm finally cleared and Yuki feels better from his flu. So they're back to joining the others at enjoying the rest of the trip. Yuki and Haru go to the cafe and bond. Haru finally reveals what he won at the arcade and gives the prize to Yuki as a special gift. Yuki finally shows his feelings to Hatsuharu and things might get to the next level from there.

Six straight stormy days had passed by. And the nurse came to visit Hatsuharu and Yuki in their room. "It's me, the nurse. I'm coming in!" The nurse said. Alerting the two before actually letting herself in. Hatsuharu was sleeping in Yuki's sleeping bag on the floor with books around him. While Yuki woke up to the nurse' voice as Haru still slept. Yuki sat up in bed. Rubbing his eyes. Yawning. "Good morning nurse" Yuki said. "Good morning Yuki" the nurse responded. Unlike Haru. Yuki's bed was cleared from books. Haru had been the only one studying the hardest these days. Without his tutor. He's grown much more independent in his studying as Yuki recovers from his flu. Haru would go up to Yuki only if he had questions. But now Haru followed his own notes and even did his own research with his phone, if he didn't understand something. That helped too. And he's also been catching up with old assignments as well. Haru must still be exhausted. These days he's been going back and forth between studying and caring for a sick Yuki during the storm. Haru has been trying to keep Yuki well fed, warm and entertained. He's also been giving him the medicine. They've really bonded more these days. The nurse was taking Yuki's temperature. "Hmm... Your temperature is normal now. And you haven't been coughing lately. You're looking well" the nurse said. "How do you think you feel? Do you think you need medicine?" the nurse asked Yuki.

"I.... I feel alright. I don't feel as bad as I felt days ago actually. Since yesterday night. I felt as if I normally do feel" Yuki said. "I can tell you have a lot more energy in you than you did when you were sick. Seems like you're feeling better. No more medicine for you" the nurse said. "Thank you. You and Hatsuharu have been a big help" Yuki said. "No problem Yuki. Next time. Please just let us know when you need help. It's my job to help my students and it's my concern when they get sick" the nurse said. "Sorry, I will next time" Yuki said. "Thank you" the nurse said. Hatsuharu woke up to the talking between Yuki and the nurse."Good morning" Haru said. "Good morning Hatsuharu" the nurse said. "I have good news for you both. Look outside the window" the nurse said. With that said, Yuki and Haru turned their heads and light came through the window. It was the sun. The weather was finally clearing up and the storm was gone. "Today's becoming a beautiful day. The news say this week will be clear and sunny. Annnnd the attractions and events that were cancelled will re-open for us. The trip has been extended to us. I will now go to your homeroom teacher and principal and let them know I checked on you. And tell them Yuki is in well enough condition to join us again for the rest of our trip" the nurse said. Yuki and Haru were very happy to hear the news. They didn't have to miss out on the trip after all. All thanks to that storm in a way. But now that Yuki has fully recovered from his flu. Now they can go back to having fun for the rest of their trip.

"Thank you, nurse" Yuki said. "Not a problem" the nurse said. With that, she took her leave. And as she left. She came across the homeroom teacher at the hallway. "I was just about to look for you" the nurse said. "Is it more good news?" the homeroom teacher asked. "Yes, Yuki is feeling just fine. He's no longer sick. I believe he can come with us to the museum today. You can take a look for yourself. I believe it'll be safe to take him with us. Him and Hatsuharu too. Hatsuharu more than earned his stay by helping me and helping Yuki to get well. And he's been studying hard. This I saw" the nurse said. "Very good. Thank you for informing me nurse. I shall take them to the museum now. Everyone is waiting" the homeroom teacher said. The nurse nodded, smiling. And left to meet the others at the museum. While the homeroom teacher went to get Yuki and Haru. He knocked at their door. And Haru responded. "I'm here to pick you up. We're going to the museum today. Who's ready for the planetarium show?" the homeroom teacher asked. "We're going today!? Y-Yes!" Yuki said, with excitement. "Thank goodness, finally we're coming out of this hotel room. I was beginning to think we were on house arrest" Haru said, disposing the medical mask given to him for his own protection. Now that Yuki was feeling better again. He and Yuki no longer need them.

With that, both Haru and Yuki along with the homeroom teacher made it to the museum and split up. So it was just Haru and Yuki. "So where do we st-" Haru was cut off when Yuki ran off. "Hey! Wait up!" Hatsuharu shouted and ran after Yuki. "Hurry Haru! I've got to be at the show! I've got to see it!" Yuki said. It's been a long time Yuki's watched a planetarium show. In fact, he doesn't remember when if ever he's been to one. But the thought fascinated him. He's only heard of it and seen it through pictures. But that wasn't the same. He wanted to be there. He wanted the whole experience of this trip. "You're having a serious nerdgasm again. I can't keep up!" Haru said. "Says the guy who's been sleeping with books and notes sticking on his face, I'd say you've been catching onto me pretty fast. Who's the nerd now?" Yuki joked. "Hey! It's all because of you!" Haru said. "Me? Are you sure about that?" Yuki said. Then they both laughed it off. And together they ran to the direction that the planetarium show took place. "Hey no running!" a man said. But they did anyway. "Sorry!" Yuki said. When they got there. A worker was in the way of the entrance to the show. "Excuse me but we would like to get in" Yuki said. "Sorry but the next show begins in half an hour from now. Come back later" the worker said.

"Oh" Yuki said. "Come on Yuki, there's plenty of other neat things we can do 'til then. This museum is pretty big. Don't you want to explore?" Haru said. "Right, Okay" Yuki said. Yuki and Haru went to a section of modeled planets, just to kill time. And Haru took notes of of each planet. Since each modeled planet had information on them. And then they moved on to the space rocks section. In the middle of all rocks was a huge chunk of a meteor. Which also had information for Haru to take notes on. "This is pretty boring. Want to get something to eat and drink before the show? We still got plenty of time" Haru suggested. "Yeah sure" Yuki agreed. Both Haru and Yuki went to the museum cafe. It was pretty big. There was even a huge modeled space shuttle above them, hanging on the ceiling. Haru ordered a milk bubble tea and a salad. While Yuki ordered two grilled cheese sandwiches and a bottle of water. "Hey Yuki! Haru! Good to see ya!" Momiji said, waving at them. Sitting with Kyo and Tohru at another table across from them. "Hey guys" Haru said. Yuki and Haru waved back. "Yuki! You look well! Thank goodness you're here!" Tohru said. "Yeah thanks. I wouldn't be well if it weren't for the nurse and Haru here" Yuki said. "It was nothing" Haru said. "You should try their space ice cream! And candy too! Also their drinks! There's so much yummy things here!" Momiji said. "And I'm close to being short out of money because of Momiji" Kyo said. "Aren't you satisfied with the gifts I already gave brought you!?" Kyo said to Momiji. "But I am hungry now and you promised you'd get me whatever I want" Momiji reminded him. Kyo sighed.

"You want the space ice cream Yuki?" Haru asked. The space ice cream was space themed obviously. It looked pretty cool and clever. The ice cream had a sort of spacial glow to it. The cup was modeled in the shape of a ball-like space pod with the ice cream in it. They were both offered a scoop of it, each. The ice cream was also sprinkled with some star shaped gummy candy. And then the two returned to their table to try the ice cream. "Mmmm. That Momiji has great taste" Haru said. "He's right. This tastes fantastic!" Yuki said, when they tried the ice cream. "Ugh, brain freeze" Haru said, at some point while eating it too fast. Yuki laughed as Haru made a face. But eventually Yuki got a brain freeze also. And he put both hands over his head. And whined. And Haru laughed. "That's right, suffer like I did!" Haru teased. Yuki then stole one of the small tomatoes from Haru's salad and Haru's plastic fork. "Hey! What are you planning to do with that!? I was eating! Give it back!" Haru said. "Calm down! I want to show you a magic trick. Alright?" Yuki said. "Oh?" Haru said, curiously. And then Yuki used the fork and the small ball shaped tomato together to as a catapult and swung to tomato at Haru's face. And it hit Haru's nose. A playful revenge for laughing at Yuki's brain freeze. "You shouldn't have done that" Haru said, in a serious tone. "I'm just playing around" Yuki said. And then Haru smiled. "I'm kidding too" Haru said. "Well that's a relief I thought you'd go black Haru on me" Yuki said. "Nah" Haru said.

"You're more... chill these days. Your mind must be somewhere else" Yuki said. "Something like that...." "I AM on a trip after all" Haru added. "True... It is full of distractions. It's been fun. To think you didn't want to come at first. And you've been so focused now in studying" Yuki said. "Yup.... It must be the trip" Haru said. And then to change the subject. Haru used his index and thumb fingers to catapult a tomato while Yuki was distracted in the conversation. Hitting Yuki on the forehead. "Pay back" Haru said. "I was talking!" Yuki said. And Haru took another one of his salad's tomatoes to throw at Yuki but this time Yuki caught it with his mouth and ate it. "Impressive" Haru said. Then Yuki tried to steal one of the last remaining tomatoes from Haru's salad to throw at Haru but Haru caught his hand. Now Haru and Yuki had each other by the hand. Yuki blushed. Since their hands were touching. And immediately Yuki pulled back. "You win" Yuki said. Haru smirked. "Shit, we have to hurry. The planetarium show begins in a couple of minutes from now!" Haru said, looking at a clock nearby. Yuki got up quickly and they ran for it. As they got there. The same worker from before who told them it wasn't time yet. Was still there.

"Excuse me. Is the show starting soon? Is it time to get in yet?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, you're just in time. Come in" said the man. Yuki and Haru went inside the planetarium and the place was already packed with people. "Where should we sit?" Yuki asked. "I thought we would be the first ones for sure" Haru said. "Let's look around" Yuki said. As the two split up, searching for available seats. Until finally they found two on the back row and took them. They sat by each other's side as the show played out. "Wow...." Yuki whispered. To Haru, it felt like he was stargazing next to Yuki but better. It was almost romantic. The sparkle in Yuki's eyes as he watched the planets above them, up close in 3D. Haru wanted to be looked at that way. It punched the air out of his lungs, in the good way. Taking his breath away. To see Yuki become so fascinated and so joyous at something made Haru even more love obsessed with him. So Haru pulled out something from underneath his shirt. Something he had hidden all this time. A necklace, upon winning the game at the arcade. The special prize that he didn't show Yuki because he wanted to surprise Yuki with it. And now he felt like it was a good time to do it. "Yuki.... a moment please?" Haru said. "What is it Haru?" Yuki asked with concern. "Remember.... when I said I'd show you that special prize I won back at the arcade? That I'd show you someday? I want you to have it now..." Haru said. "Oh...?" Yuki said. "It's a special prize.... You know you're special...." Haru said. Yuki blushed. "Haru...." Yuki said. With that, Haru closed in on Yuki, like he was about to kiss him. But Haru didn't kiss Yuki like Yuki expected. Instead, Haru put the necklace around Yuki's neck. It was a beautiful necklace. Space galaxy pendant to be exact. It had some of the planets and stars inside it and it was colorful. It looked like it was made of glass.

"Of all the special prizes I could've picked out.... I chose this one thinking you'd like it" Haru said. Yuki blushed. "Haru I...." Yuki was then cut off. "It's alright Yuki, don't force yourself on my account. Don't ever. I'm just lucky you're my friend... it's special enough for me. I know that you must be confuse these days because of what you've heard as to how I still feel about you and how I've been behaving. I'm sorry. I promised you before I wouldn't do this again. That we're just friends and you clearly don't want this" Haru said. "Thank you..." Yuki said. "I'm not being forced.... It's not forced... Why can't it just come out? Why can't I just say what I've been feeling now? That I've actually thought about us changing this and maybe consider us being more...." Yuki thought to himself. Yuki started playing with the pendant, nervously. And awkwardly smiled at Haru. "Thank you? Really? That's all I'm going to say?" Yuki thought to himself. Haru went back to watching the show. While Yuki was deep in his thoughts, too distracted to watch the rest of the show like he had wanted to.

When the show ended. The two remained quite around each other. That is until they got back to their hotel room. And Haru broke silence first. "Good show" Haru said. But Yuki couldn't respond still. Not knowing what to say."The homeroom teacher said that they moved the Space Festival that everyone was so hype for, tomorrow. That's not all. As an addition. They're bringing rides. It's going to be a Space Festival and Fair mashup. Pretty sweet treat no Yuki?" Haru said, just to make conversation and check on him. Since Yuki was being too quiet since the show. It worried Haru. "Y-Yeah!" Yuki said, trying to pay less attention to his thoughts and more on what was being said to him. "I still hope they change musical guests performing at the festival" Haru added. Yuki chuckled a little. And Haru smiled, relieved when he got a chuckle out of Yuki. Later on that day. When the evening approached. After Yuki and Haru spent the afternoon on a marathon of movies. Haru was getting ready to call it a day. "You're sleeping? This early?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired of watching these alien horror movies for today. We'll finish tomorrow by watching some space comedies next or science fiction. You choose" Haru said. "Aww alright" Yuki said. "Science fiction. Space comedies are just horrible" Yuki said. "I like a little drama and space fantasy over cheap space comedy" Yuki added. "Remember Space Balls?" Haru said. "Ugh. Terrible" Yuki said. Haru laughed. "Although I know some science fiction films with some comedy that are pretty fun to watch though. Like Guardians Of The Galaxy. And I love The Fifth Element. They're pretty balanced with the comedy and action. They don't over do it which I like" Yuki said. "I agree. We can watch those tomorrow" Haru said.

"Okay. Goodnight Haru" Yuki said. "Goodnight Yuki" Haru said, as Haru fixes himself on the sleeping bag. Yuki "Could you turn off the lights Yuki?" Haru said. Since the lamp was closest to Yuki. But Yuki did not. He hesitated to. "Yuki?" Haru said, turning around to face Yuki from his sleeping bag. "Haru..." Yuki said. "This is it. Now how could I put this" Yuki said. Yuki sighed. "Will you come here?" Yuki said. Haru got up from his sleeping back to go up to Yuki. "Yes....?" Haru said, confused. "You don't have to sleep on the sleeping bag anymore. I'm not sick either so.... there's plenty of room. I've thought about it. I was immature before. About what you did on the plane. You deserve the bed.... not the floor" Yuki said, blushing. Haru blushed also. He's never shared the bed with Yuki before. "Are you sure you're comfortable with that?" Haru asked. "Y-Yes...." Yuki said. Yuki moved to make room for Haru in bed. And Haru got into bed with him. "I don't have to be here Yuki... If it makes you feel strange" Haru said. "No... stay" Yuki said. With that. Yuki pressed his lips against Haru's lips and kissed him. Haru touched his own lips, shocked that Yuki had kissed them for a moment. His eyes looking at Yuki, widely. Haru moved his hand out of the way of his own lips to speak. "Hey Yuki... what's gotten into you?" Haru asked. "Do you not like it....?" Yuki asked. "It's not that... are you sure?" Haru asked. "I'm kissing you aren't I? I can’t think of any other way to show you how sure I am... So, just take it” Yuki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop this chapter at the best part just to save it for the next chapter. Who knows what could a kiss in bed would lead to next. Consider this like a little tease/cliffhanger on my part. I'm evil like that. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm really going to have fun writing the next chapter and I'm sure you will have fun reading the next chapter. Thank you for the kudos!


	9. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Yuki finally take their relationship to the next level. Warning NSFW. Includes strong sexual content between two men. So if you do not like that. Don't read.

Hatsuharu could practically taste the shyness in Yuki's kisses. And so Hatsuharu had to put their kissing to a pause. "You realize if we keep kissing this way. There's no turning back to being friends. It wouldn't be the same..." Haru said. Yuki kissed him even more. "You don’t have to refer to me as your friend anymore... I know what you want for us. I want the same thing" Yuki said. Haru gasped. “I never thought there would ever come a time you’d talk to me like this..." Haru responded. He couldn't believe this was real. Surprised with Yuki. After years of rejection. "Does this have anything to do with that girl from the bus? The same girl that wanted to have a word alone with you at the arcade?" Haru asked. Yuki sighed. "She said to stay away from you... she wanted me all to herself. She said, Yuki... you don't understand. If I can't have you. No one can. Those were her exact words" Yuki said. "Something tells me that's not going to be the end of it... But, I'm not scared" Yuki said. "Oh yeah?" Haru said. "Yes. I pretty much told her off. To leave me be.... And that whatever I want to become of us is my choice. It is up to us. Nothing can come between us because whoever tries will have to go through me... I have you to be strong for. You've always been strong about having this. Haru... I'm sorry" Yuki said. "For what?" Haru said.

"For not accepting this any sooner. Thank you... for loving me, even when I didn't believe it before" Yuki said. "It's nothing..." Haru said. "No.... it means EVERYTHING to me now" Yuki said. "Then, I'm more than thankful that I came along with you to this trip. If what I did was open your heart to this. I want to make the most of it with you. Not just now..." Haru said, smiling. Hatsuharu then made the next move. He kissed Yuki. His kisses were a lot deeper. Less innocent than the ones Yuki had started them off with. Yuki started off planting little kisses on Haru's lips, shyly. But Haru's kisses were the real thing. And they kept coming. Haru was slow at kissing him so deeply at first. Because he was aware that this was Yuki's first time. And he didn't want Yuki to grow scared of this. So Haru took his time to kiss him, doing what he so longed for, making up for all these years. Until Yuki grew comfortable with going any deeper with it. Eventually, Hatsuharu's lips slightly parted as they kissed. So to invite Yuki's curious tongue to enter his mouth. Yuki blushed hotly as Haru's mouth slightly widened up to him. Growing aware as to what Haru's intention was to do so. Clearly, Hatsuharu was more experienced and has done this before. And so, Yuki gave him what he wanted and responded. By kissing him back, a bit sloppy. This being his first time making out. Yuki's shy tongue licked Haru's as it entered the others' mouth. Yuki's tongue curiously explored Haru's mouth.

Their tongues meeting and caressing one another. Yuki let Haru's tongue take lead. Haru's tongue dominating Yuki's, sent Yuki into moans. Haru's kisses practically devouring Yuki's kisses, metaphorically speaking. Haru didn't let it bother him that Yuki was inexperience. That Yuki was making a wet mess between their mouths. He enjoyed the mix of their saliva dripping from their mouths almost pass their chins. Haru's hands start to wander about, down Yuki's body until reaching his waist. Bringing their bodies closer. As he wrapped his hands around Yuki's waist. And things between them intensifies from there. Haru's kisses were now coming at Yuki so fast and hard that Yuki could barely catch a breather. The sudden change of kissing was an act of how passionate he felt about Yuki. Yuki however didn't know if he could keep up with all of these kisses that were spoiling him. That's what it felt like to him anyway. He felt so spoiled right now. He wanted to give back some love also. But was clueless as to how to.

"This is turning me on" Hatsuharu said, exchanging breaths with Yuki. Haru's breaths were heavy from kissing him so much. Haru felt so hot. Yuki blushed. "Are you saying that as a bad thing?" Yuki asked. "No. I want you..." Haru said, almost in a whisper. Yuki blushed more. He can feel Haru's hard member between their bodies. As Haru held him. Yuki's own lower body was reacting to the grinding of their bodies. Yuki's member has hardened as well. "Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying myself. I told you before. You had to try this for yourself. Touching yourself... touching someone else. I knew it would make you feel good. You needed it" Haru said, teasingly. "Ugh... don't ruin it with that kind of talk!" Yuki said, another blush forming again. Haru chuckled. "Relax. I wouldn't ruin this for the world. You'd like your first experience to be romantic. I plan to give you that" Haru said. Hatsuharu then continued to kiss Yuki with their legs tangled and crotches rubbing. Tongues touching, all at once. They were laying on their sides in bed as they made out. Yuki could feel pre-cum in his pants. And Yuki gasped nervously. When Haru started to feel Yuki up through his shirt. Lightly pinching and playing with his nipples between his fingers while Yuki wore his shirt. Then Haru went under Yuki's shirt. To take a better feel of his chest.

But Yuki put his hands on Haru's chest and pulled back from kissing Haru. Stopping Haru from touching him any further. "What's wrong?..." Haru asked, concerned. "Out of curiosity... how many men and women have you been with? Before me...?" Yuki asked. "Are you asking me how many men and women I've slept with?" Haru asked. "Yes..." Yuki said. "What's with the question Yuki? Why ask now?" Haru asked. "You just seem very experienced... Surely you've been with many others" Yuki said. Haru sighed. "Yeah. It's true that I've been with a couple of people. But Yuki..." Haru paused. As Haru's hand left Yuki's chest. "I don't think you'll believe me when I say this but... as cheesy as this may sound. Those people I've been with were nothing serious. I was so in love with you. And not being with you... was hard. No one could ever take your place. You're special. I've... mostly been in bed with women. True I like both men and women. But... I can't say I've ever gone that far with a man before. Other than a date or two, making out and oral..." Haru was then cut off by Yuki, who interrupted him. "THAT is too much information Haru..." Yuki said, blushing and looking a bit jealous. Haru laughed and kissed Yuki.

"You asked" Haru said. "Anyway... What I'm trying to say is that I've been saving this moment for us. I've been waiting for you" Haru said. "You're right. That was cheesy. But I believe you and right now... This is important" Yuki said, smiling. "You're important" Haru said, smiling back. Haru moved from laying on his side to rolling on top of Yuki. Yuki then took Haru by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Yuki's hand lets go of his collar. As Hatsuharu has his turn kissing Yuki. Yuki's hands were now on Haru's back. Exploring Haru's somewhat muscular figure. Staring with his back. Yuki had a gentle yet sensual touch. As he draws invisible shapes up and down, Haru's back. Yuki wanted to feel more. So Yuki tugged at Haru's shirt. Catching Haru's attention. Hatsuharu took a break from kissing and smirked. Lifting his arms up. So to help Yuki bring his shirt up and get it off him. Now that Haru's shirt was off of him. Haru tossed it aside. And his chest was now bare and exposed. Yuki couldn't help but stare at the small yet very attractive abs that Hatsuharu had on his body. He almost spaced out. Mesmerized. Yuki's hands started to knead Haru's chest. Hatsuharu seemed pleased with that and Yuki was more than relieved he knew he was doing something right. So Yuki continues with the touching. Yuki's hands started to move below. And began to rub his abs but wouldn't go any lower just yet. Instead. Yuki took one of Haru's hands and placed it on him. Yuki guided Haru's hand to stroke his chest. Like when Haru had tried to do before. But Yuki had interrupted him when Haru tried. Yuki felt nervous before. Which brought up the questions about how experienced Haru was and who he's been with.

So to slow Haru down. But now, Yuki wanted those hands back. And those fingers that were teasing his nipples before. While clothed with his shirt still on him. He now wanted it to come off. And made it obvious for Haru to catch on. "Haru..." Yuki said, blushing. He couldn't come out and say it. But Haru knew that Yuki was ready to be stripped. So Hatsuharu lifted Yuki's shirt up. Helping him with getting them off of him. Yuki's lithe upper body was now showing. And Haru threw the shirt off. He then leans in and starts to kiss Yuki's neck from the left to the right side of his neck. Yuki threw his head back, onto the pillow. His neck stretching and giving Haru more access to his neck. Yuki's body twitching, at the sensation of being kissed on the neck. And then Haru kissed the right side to the left. While Yuki stuck his tongue out, just slightly. Yuki's tongue licks between his own lips. He then bit his lower lip. Hiding his tongue back into his mouth. While trying to quiet himself from moaning so loudly. So that it wouldn't catch anyone's attention and have them knocking at their door. But it was hard to keep his moans back. And this was just the start. Already Yuki was going crazy. Hatsuharu then kissed the center of Yuki's neck. And he gave his adam's apple a little suck. Forcing Yuki to moan. He quickly covered his mouth with his own hand and was biting onto it. Next. Haru moved down. Now focusing on Yuki's bare chest.

And he began to kiss Yuki's left nipple. Yuki bit harder onto his own hand. His head turned to one side in embarrassment. He felt Hatsuharu lick before sucking his nipple. Making loud wet noises as he sucks it. Yuki then turned his head again. Turning it the other side, when his other nipple was being teased. Yuki couldn't help but glance with his head turned to the side. And watch Haru as he sucks on his nipple. It made Yuki hot. Haru looked up and noticed Yuki biting into his own hand and turning his head side to side. So Hatsuharu took Yuki's hand and removed it from his mouth to kiss him. "I like seeing you this way... But what I like seeing most is your face. Are you enjoying this?" Hatsuharu asked. "It feels.... good" Yuki answered. Haru kissed him again. "I want to hear your sweet voice making sounds of all sorts for me.... Don't hide them from me please" Haru said. Yuki blushed. He was so distracted by his body reacting to new experiences this whole time. That he didn't know how to reply. Hatsuharu brushed the bangs away from Yuki's face. And then caressed Yuki's cheek. When his face was cleared from his bangs. Yuki turned his face just slightly.

So that his face nuzzles into Haru's loving hand. Yuki then took Haru by that hand. And he started to kiss Hatsuharu's index finger. Later, he sucked on that finger taking it in all the way. Yuki then moved unto the next finger. The middle finger. And repeated that action. "Haru... May I have your cock... too...? I'd like to taste you..." Yuki asked. Hatsuharu blushed hard. What Yuki just asked and the way it came out of him was so hot. He could not say no to that. Yuki's curiousity was such a turn on. It made Haru all the more excited that Yuki wanted this. That he wanted him. "Tell me you're not a fantasy...." Haru said. "No... We're both awake" Yuki said. "Say it again...." Haru said. "This is not fantasy..." Yuki said. With that, Hatsuharu removed his pants. And kicked them off of him. And they fell to the ground and out of bed. Hatsuharu had a thick cock and his happy trail along with his pubes, matched the colors of black and while on his hair. Yuki blushed. They've seen each other naked when transformed back into humans whenever they hug or get touched by the opposite sex. Like Tohru. But before. He never looked at Hatsuharu in a sexual manner until now. Yuki moves from under Hatsuharu. And positioned himself on all fours, over Hatsuharu's body. He leans in and starts to lick the top of Haru's cock, which was oozing pre-cum. Hatsuharu moans. As Yuki starts to suck the top of his cock. His curious tongue licked at the shaft. Then Yuki slowly takes some inches, of Haru's cock in his mouth. Bit by bit. Until he got all of it in his mouth. Haru's hand reaches out and strokes Yuki's head of hair. His hand, making Yuki's hair messy. As Yuki begins to suck him off at an easy pace. Yuki's head bobbed.

And Haru was rolling his eyes at the back of his head. Haru's head thrown back into the pillows. While Yuki was giving him head. Haru's hand, gently jerked Yuki's hair. As Yuki's teeth lightly brushes around the shaft. Yuki moans with a full mouth of cock. And Yuki starts drooling as he sucks. While Haru is being sucked on. Haru bucks his hips beyond his control. And so, Yuki gags a couple of times. But Yuki recovers quickly from the gagging. So, he keeps sucking it all. Until he makes a sudden stop. A loud wet pop sound could be heard when Haru's cock was released from Yuki's mouth. Yuki had pulled himself away from sucking. Surprising and confusing Haru. But then Yuki takes the cock in his hand and begins to give it a hand-job. Jerking the shaft at a fast pace. While licking the tip of Haru's cock, instead. "Y....Yuki.... ah.... You're going to make me... Mf.... I'm g-going to...." Haru tried to make out words. But the words came out broken. Instead of real speech and complete sentences coming out of Haru. He was moaning between words. As he felt himself about to come. Yuki continued to use his hand and stroke Haru's cock with it, fast. Then he slowed down, gave his cock a squeeze. Before taking the whole cock back into his mouth. Deep throat. If Haru was going to come. Yuki wanted to have the first taste of it and not let it go to waste. So Yuki sucked and until Haru came inside his mouth. And Yuki swallowed his come. Yuki pulled away from the cock again. His lips coated with some of Haru's come. 

Yuki blushed. "Was I... Okay?" Yuki asked, looking concerned. Haru smirked. "You made me come. So you did more than okay. I have no idea how you've learned how to do this" Haru said. Yuki blushed more. "Come here..." Haru said. And Yuki came closer to him. Just to have Haru switch their positions by surprise. Now Yuki was back on the bottom. And Haru was on top of Yuki. Haru tried kissing Yuki but Yuki avoided it. Embarrassed. He stopped Haru. "I just got swallowed come in my mouth!" Yuki said. "Then. I wonder how I taste like in your mouth...." Hatsuharu whispered, teasingly. "Don't you find it gross?" Yuki asked. He then shrugged and kissed Yuki's come covered mouth anyway. And Yuki blushed more. "Anything we make here.... is not gross to me. Especially anything that comes from you and your mouth... your body..." Haru said calmly, after their kiss. Yuki didn't know how to reply to that but to kiss Haru in return. Yuki's lips were sticky and strings of Haru's come hanged from Yuki's lips, almost down to his chin. And in the kiss. Haru practically ate his own come, off Yuki's mouth. But as they kissed. The come only spread more, on Haru's lips and chin. Yuki broke the kiss to speak. Haru wiped the bit of come off his own lips, by using his tongue. And opened his ears to what Yuki had to say. "Haru...." Yuki said, his eyes looking down, blushing.

"Hm?" Haru said. Yuki wasn't sure if Haru was playing dumb to tease him or if he really wasn't getting it. Then Haru grinned. "Say it" Hatsuharu said. Yuki sighed. "Haru.... please...." Yuki said. "I need you.... inside... me" Yuki said, feeling embarrassed. Since he never imagined saying this to any man. Especially Hatsuharu. Haru nodded. "I will take you... As you desire" Haru whispered. With that, Haru did not hesitate when it came to Yuki's request. Hatsuharu began to undress Yuki, out of Yuki's pants and anything else covering his lower half of the body. Yuki's whole body was slim and slender. "I always really wanted to see you displayed like this for me...." Haru said. Yuki blushed. "Stop talking like that.... Pervert" Yuki said. "Are you 'black' Haru or Haru Haru? right now?" Yuki asked. Since 'black' Haru tended to be a perverted and the other Haru was the opposite. "Does it matter?" Haru said. "I've got to admit.... Either way... I.... I'm enjoying this way too much" Yuki thought to himself. Haru then spread Yuki's legs apart. And began to lick at Yuki's entrance. Yuki's body shook, at the wet sensation of Haru's tongue licking there. "Haru!" Yuki cried out, blushing out of embarrassment. While Haru stuffs his expert tongue inside of Yuki's entrance, rimming him. Then Haru decides to add two fingers inside of Yuki's entrance while taking turns between rimming him and preparing his entrance for his cock. "Ah, ah!" Yuki cried out. As Haru continues to stretch his entrance with his fingers. His fingers going in and out of Yuki. Whenever Haru's fingers were out. Haru would lick his entrance. Then stick his fingers in Yuki's entrance again. And repeat. That is, until Haru replaced his tongue and fingers with his cock.

His thick cock finally taking place inside Yuki's entrance. Getting it slowly adjusted, inside the tight entrance of Yuki. "You're so tight... It feels amazing around my cock..." Hatsuharu said. Yuki couldn't respond to that. He was crying out loud in pain. For this was the first time he allowed a cock inside him. Especially, having something this thick. Yuki had to hold onto the covers, so tight. That he could hear the covers rip. Even though Haru tried carefully by entering every inch of his cock slowly into him. Eventually, when it was all in. The pain had decreased, slightly. Yuki felt like he almost lost his voice from crying out loud when the cock entered him. He was nervous about making too much noise. Enough to alert staff and have them knocking at their door at any moment. Haru looked at Yuki, concerned. "Yuki... we can stop right now" Haru said. "No.... I want to go all the way with you...." Yuki said. His fingers now on Haru's back, pressing so hard that he left prints on his back. They positioned themselves in a missionary position. With Yuki's legs, lifted up. As Haru began to thrust at a gentle pace.

Yuki held onto Haru for support, like his life depended on it. His toes curled up. His feet rubbing against Haru's ass. Since his legs were up. As Haru thrusts into him. Yuki's head sinks back against the pillow. Haru watched closely to how Yuki reacted with every thrust. When Yuki started to get use to having his cock in him. No longer wincing or grinding his teeth, like before. Hatsuharu then sped up his thrusts. His cock hitting Yuki deeper. And managed to find a couple of sensitive spots, inside of Yuki. Yuki's moans becoming high pitched. Yuki's body trembling underneath Haru's body. Haru watched as Yuki made different faces. As he went through pleasure. It was a pleasant sight, to the eyes of Haru. And so, Haru changed his pace. He had already been somewhat fast but not fast enough. Then he increased the pace, going faster. His thrusts were rougher than compared to how they started. Yuki's nails scratches Haru's chest down to his abs, doing so gently. Haru's tongue hanged out of his mouth. Panting hard. Yuki didn't mind at all, this change. Yuki saw the tongue hanging and took it in his mouth. Kissing him. Yuki felt himself about to come. From all the excitement his body was experiencing all at once. Yuki's hard cock was poking between their bodies. Yuki threw his arms over his head. Holding onto the pillow. His legs were still up, for support. "Haru.... I think.... I may..." Yuki warned. "I know" Haru whispered.

"Mn...I'm close...." Haru moaned. Yuki's body lifted a little. He felt like his spirit will lift out of his body. Metaphorically speaking. Because Yuki was so close. "So close!" Haru said, speaking about himself. Crying out in unison. As they came together. Yuki could feel, his own come between their bodies. And the come inside him. Making a mess. Haru pulled his cock out. And rolled off of Yuki and laid in bed next to him. Haru chuckled. "Nice job" Haru said. Staring at Yuki's come on Yuki's slim and slender's belly. For when Yuki came between their bodies. Haru had Yuki's come on his small abs also. Yuki blushed. "It's your fault..." Yuki blushed. Haru smirked. "I didn't do it alone" Haru said. "ANYWAY, we should clean up" Yuki said. "And we made a lot of noise.... Anyone could have heard and would be coming at our door soon" Yuki said. As he sat up in bed. "Is that what you're worried about?" Haru asked. "Yes, we don't want to get on the staff's bad side again" Yuki said. "Yuki... stay" Haru said.

"What is it Haru...?" Yuki asked, concerned. How do you really feel about what just happened?" Haru asked. "If you think I feel regret then you're wrong..." Yuki said, his fingers lacing between Haru's own fingers. Holding hand in hand. Haru sat up by his side and listened. "Haru, I couldn't have done this with anyone better than you. It took me so long but... now I know and now I'm sure that I want to get use to things like this. And share so much else than just this with you. Because you're more than this to me... Even though what happened meant a great deal for me. It was my first. And you made my body and soul come alive... Like I had been in a dream all this time. And you brought gave me life. It was, the best thing I've ever had happened to me... I know there's so many other things we have yet to do together. And I want to go through everyone of those things with my boyfriend. That being you... I want you to be my boyfriend. Because, no one else would do for me. Your love for me is real... and more than I can even love myself. You're constantly falling for me for everything I am. We could test the waters sure. We can do that first. But... know that. Through thick and thin. No matter how high the tides get. I'll try to hold onto us... I want us to work. I regret nothing. I love you Haru" Yuki said. Hatsuharu kissed the temple of Yuki's head. And wrapped his arm around Yuki. Rubbing Yuki's shoulder. "Thank you..." Haru said.

He then nuzzled into Yuki's neck. "About before... when that crazy fan girl told ya to stay away from me and you told her off back at the arcade. And she told you that if she couldn't have you no one can. And all that..." Haru said. "What about that?" Yuki asked. "I'm bring the topic back because you mentioned, before that it may not be the end of it. That that girl and the other girls crazy for you might come back harder on us. Especially me... But Yuki I just wanted you to know. That even if it's not the end of it. It's not the end of the world. I'll protect you from anything. Protect you even when you're sick. You chose me. And you don't have to worry. Because no one's going to tear us up. For as long as I'm around. I'm yours. I've been prepared for years to be yours...." Haru said. That last sentence made Yuki's heart melt. Haru looked at the ceiling for some moments. Lost in his thoughts. And Yuki shook him by the arm. "Earth to Haru...? Yuki said. "After this trip..." Haru began to speak again. Finally, Yuki got his attention. "I really don't want to go back to how things were between us...." Haru said.

Yuki sighed. "Never. Like you said. We can't go back to how things were now, with what all we've done. We can't be friends and all is different. Even when we go back to school and home" Yuki said. Haru smiled. "We make a good team you and I. And partners. And without a doubt. We can face anything together. No matter who's against it. Besides. I'm good at scaring and pissing people off if they try to fuck us up. They'll leave us alone for sure! Yeah, I'll teach 'em!" Hatsuharu said. Waving a fist in the air. "Yeah.... yeah, I know...." Yuki said, annoyed with what could be 'black' Haru. Yuki got off bed. And started cleaning. "Go shower while I clean up the bed" Yuki said. Haru eventually showers while Yuki cleans the room. When Haru came out bathed and clean. He dressed himself into new clothes. Yuki then entered the shower. As Haru rests in bed. Which was changed with clean covers. When Yuki finished up in the shower. And stepped out, all clean. He too put on some new clothes. And laid next to Haru in bed. "I'm exhausted" Haru said. "We're so close to the end of this trip already. Wow" Yuki said. "It's because of the storm" Haru reminded him. "It made our trip short" he added. "Tomorrow we'll finally go to that Space themed festival!" Yuki said. "Yeah I know... freaky Blue Men Group" Haru said. "Well someone is excited" Yuki said, sarcastically and then laughed. And suddenly there was a knock on their door. "Shit! Who could that be!?" Haru wondered. "They probably heard us!" Yuki whispered. Hatsuharu got up from bed and went to answer the door. Trying to keep a calm and cool attitude. And not a suspicious one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter after a very long time. I was having writers block. I hope this chapter doesn't sound too rushed. I admit I'm not the best smut writer in the world. And this is the first fic I plan to complete. Like ever. I try my best. I really want to work with these new ideas I have for different fandoms. So after this fic I'll be writing other fics that I have in mind and have a lot of muse for. This fic is ending pretty soon. Just so you know. Like two more chapters until this fic ends I THINK. I want to thank you for being patient and reading if you are reading this. Thank you for the kudos! I really you're enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this.


	10. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this chapter. There's plenty of fluff and romance between Haru and Yuki. And of course, funny moments, between Yuki and Haru and the others. Yuki and Haru make their official relationship known to everybody. And they have fun at the festival together.

When Hatsuharu opened the door. He was relieved. It wasn't any of the staff to check on them. It was Tohru and both her friends, Arisa and Saki. Along with Momiji at the door. "Uh... Guys. Not that I'm not happy to see you all but... What brings you here this late in the night?" Hatsuharu asked. Surprised to see them. "Momiji heard sounds coming from your room like if you guys were in pain and he was concerned" Tohru explained. "Yeah, my room is not that far and I woke up just a little while ago. And I woke up Tohru because I panicked. I thought you guys got hurt or something! So we came here to rescue you!" Momiji said. "Haru? What's going on?" Yuki asked, from bed. He then got up and went up to the door also. "Oh hey guys. Is this some kind of slumber party?" Yuki asked. "Slumber party? Did you say slumber party!?" Momiji said, excited. "Well it's obvious you two don't need us and that we woke up for nothing" Saki said. "Yeah, sorry about that...." Haru said. "We're all tired... Tomorrow will be a big day, so have a good night's sleep" Yuki said. That's when Arisa stopped the door from shutting. "Arisa!?" Tohru said, surprised. "Something's odd... Don't you think, Saki?" Arisa said. "Yes" Saki said. "You're both hiding something. Whatever you've done. The guilt is all over your faces" Arisa said. "And it smells TOO clean. And your room looks TOO neat for these hours. Obviously trying to mask something" Saki said.

"Have you checked the clock? It's going to be morning soon. It's no longer Thursday. It's Friday already. It's just dark still. While being up this late. Surely you would notice the time. And who would be up this late doing chores. And most importantly. What WERE those noises you were making that sounded like pain? I wonder" Arisa said. "Who made you a detective?" Haru said. "Whatever, Tohru's our friend. She deserves to know now that you woke us up. There's nothing shameful about it" Arisa said. "Huh?" Tohru said, clueless. "They're fucking" Saki said. Tohru blushed hard. And so did Haru and Yuki. "They're fucking?" Momiji repeated. "We were going to tell her eventually! And not in that way!" Yuki said. "We're together!" Yuki said. Tohru smiled. "Oh, congratulations!" Tohru said. Haru yawned. "Yeah we'll have to celebrate later at the festival. You girls shouldn't be here this late, caught talking to boys at a hotel. It's against the dumb rules the teachers made up to send you home. "Congratulations!" Momiji said to Haru and Yuki. "Thanks guys. Later" Yuki said. "Congrats" Saki and Arisa said at once. Before they parted.

After the group left them. Hatsuharu sighed. "This wasn't how I wanted them to know" Haru said. "Well they know now. It was going to happen sooner or later" Yuki said. Yuki hugged Haru from behind. "Of course. But, I wanted to wait and tell them in a better way at a better time. Not at a time where we're about to sleep after having sex. I didn't wanted them to guess or think we're hiding... I wanted us to surprise them, perhaps at the festival. Tomo--, I mean later today.... You know? I wanted to tell our friends about us, personally" Haru said. "Come on, Haru. What are you so worry about? They're our friends. We have a festival to attend to later. Come in bed with me. Make me warm..." Yuki said, blushing he just said that. Pulling Haru by the arm and dragging him back from the door and onto bed. Haru fell on top of Yuki and fell onto Yuki's belly. Resting his head there a little. "Mmm I want a nice long shower in the morning. I would now but... I'm exhausted, all over" Yuki said, stroking through Haru's head full of hair. That made Haru kiss Yuki over his belly. And Yuki giggled a little. Feeling giddy and very much loved. Also, ticklish. And Haru started to move his kisses upward. His head stuffing itself up Yuki's shirt. As Yuki felt Haru's kisses turning into licks. As Haru reached Yuki's chest.

"Hey!" Yuki whined, taking the hotel newspaper and hitting Haru with it. "S-Stop!" Yuki said. And Haru's head, popped out of Yuki's shirt. Stopping as Yuki said so. "What was THAT!? I-I just want to sleep and bathe by morning okay...?" Yuki said, gently. Haru looked hurt at first. And Yuki smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. And I'm going to stay for keeps. Yours. And there's really no need to go so fast. I'm only human. Well... part time human. When Tohru doesn't decide to go around hugging us. You know... And you too. Are part human, I mean. Anyway, I already know you love me" Yuki said. Haru chuckled. "I'll show you! I have plenty endurance. For a part time human" Haru said. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Black Haru..." Yuki said. "Silly" he added. "Yeah!?" Haru said. Yuki then came around and kissed him anyway. And with that. Yuki turned off the lights as he kissed Haru and called it a night.

By the time. The sun came up to greet them with the morning hour. Hatsuharu rolled out of bed, carefully. So to not wake his partner. "Yeah... That shower Yuki mentioned last night would definitely be a good thing right now" Haru said, stretching. He looked back at Yuki. He was still sleeping. And Haru grinned. "Well, you snooze you lose. Though, I could wake him up and see if we can have a shower together" Haru thought to himself. He turned back and to wake him up but Yuki groaned to leave him alone. "Yuki, I'm taking a shower" Haru said. And Yuki continued sleeping. This time, he took a pillow and placed it over his head. So to cover the noise of Haru's voice. "Tch, fine" Haru said. As he stripped to go on without him. And after Haru showered. He came back to Yuki sleeping on his stomach. And Yuki's pajama bottoms were slipping off him. In fact. Some of his ass was showing. Haru smirked and decided to nip at his butt. And Yuki woke up, sensing the bite. And accidentally kicked Haru's face. "Ow!" Haru whined, with a bleeding nose. Yuki fixed his pajama bottoms quickly and blushed hard. "You bit me!" Yuki said. "And you kicked me!" Haru said. "WHY!?" Yuki asked. Haru laughed and snorted, more blood coming out. And he couldn't stop. And it was hard for him to talk because he found it funny.

"It's not funny! You're hurt now! And you know what? You deserved that!" Yuki said. Haru then hugged Yuki. "Aww Yuki, don't be mad. Also, it's just a broken nose. I think I'll survive" Haru joked. Yuki sighed and accepted the hug. "What a wake up call..." Yuki said. "Yeah... for me too" Haru said, chuckling. "Cut it off" Yuki said, a smile catching onto him because of Haru's laughter being contagious. "I thought a bug had bit me... I could get sick again" Yuki said. "So you karate kick it?" Haru teased. "Ugh... I'm taking that shower now" Yuki said, gathering the energy to finally get out of bed. "Hey, you missed something" Haru said. "What?" Yuki asked. "Lips, now" Haru said. Yuki smiled. Knowing he meant he wanted a kiss. "You're such a romantic... cheesy... jerk..." Yuki said, kissing Haru. "I like the way you talk dirty for me..." Haru teased. Yuki blushed. Haru kissed back. "Ow!" Haru whined, after kissing Yuki. "Oh man... I've got to look at that after I shower" Yuki said, referring to Haru's nose. Yuki then left to shower. "Why is it, I get hurt so much around you?" Haru asked from the other side of the door. As Yuki showers.

Yuki giggled, from the shower. "I don't know. It must have something to do with Science. Why don't you ask one of the books you're suppose to be studying. You've been slacking" Yuki teased. "Very funny, nerd. I already know my Physics and about Gravity. If that's where you're hinting on. And... well... you've been pretty distracted too. 'Teacher'" he teased back. Yuki laughed. "Don't make me have to force this door down!" Haru said, when he heard the laughing. Referring to the bathroom door, that divided them both. "You silly cow. What if I'm waiting for that to happen..." Yuki teased. Haru gasped. Blushing. He was still trying to get the hang of his new boyfriend's teases. It was unusual for Yuki to talk like this. At least. Around Haru, anyway. "Yuki... can I really?" Haru asked. "Haru--" Yuki was cut off by a sudden door knock. Just as he was about to reply to Haru. "Haru!?" Yuki asked, from the shower. "It's just someone at the door. I'll get it" Haru said. As he approached the door to answer it. And at the door was their homeroom teacher. "Good morning Hatsuharu. Where is Yuki?" he asked, looking around the room from the door. Seeing that Yuki was nowhere in sight. "Bathing..." Haru responded. "Ah yes, right... Well when you're both finished here. Meet with us, down the hotel lobby. In five minutes" the homeroom teacher said. With that. He took his leave. And when he did. Yuki came out of the shower. With changed clothes. "Who was it?" Yuki asked. "Our homeroom teacher" Haru responded. "What did he want...?" Yuki asked. "We need to go down. To the lobby. In five minutes" Haru said.

"Let's hurry then!" Yuki said, grabbing Haru by the hand and rushing them out of the room. "Hey! slow down Yuki!" Haru said. "They'll leave without us!" Yuki said, taking the stairs. "There are elevators you know!" Haru said. "No time!" Yuki said. "Watch your step!" Haru said, almost missing a step on the stairs. And almost tripping. Until finally, they both made it to the lobby. Still holding hands. The Yuki fan girls took note of it and gasped. Yuki and Haru made their way to the line. Holding hands without a care about the stares they got from the other students. The stares they got were a mix between that of shock, normal looks, anger, jealousy and happiness from all the different students. Even the staff couldn't help but stare at the hand holding gesture. "Alright, alright! Show is over! Let Yuki and Hatsuharu be! Let's not be rude or make a scene! We have a festival to go to! Let's think about having fun!" the homeroom teacher said, leading them out to the bus that was waiting for them. As Hatsuharu and Yuki went into the bus. Momiji and Kyo took the seat before them. And Momiji turned to the couple. "Quit moving around!" Kyo whined. As Momiji stood up on his knees, on the seat. Just to take a look over where the other two were sitting. Behind them. "Wow! Saki wasn't kidding around! You guys aren't either! You two really ARE fucking! congrats!" Momiji said.

Kyo rolled his eyes and groaned in disgust. "We're not fucking Momiji... well... we are... but we're together. I'd like to refer to it as being a couple... We're not JUST fucking. We... have deep feelings for each other. It's more than that Momiji" Yuki said. Momiji giggled. "You're in love" Momiji said. "Wait until Ayame hears about this!" Momiji said. Yuki blushed. And Haru sighed. "It's sooo romantic. Look at you! How cute!" Tohru said, from the seat beside them. "Looks like Ayame won that bet" Momiji said. "What bet!?" Haru and Yuki asked at once. Momiji giggled. "He made a bet with Shigure and Hatori to see if you guys would fall in love during this trip" Momiji said. "Hatori even!?" Haru said. "Yup. Looks like Ayame is the winner" Momiji said. "Keep it down! I'm sobbing here!" said one of Yuki's fan girls, who was sitting not too far from them. "That sounds a lot like my brother alright" Yuki said, annoyed with the idea that Ayame made a bet involving him. "Hey Momiji. I'd appreciate it if you let us tell Ayame that he won the bet. Once we head back home, okay? We want it to be a surprise, that we're together now. So... Don't spoil the surprise okay?" Yuki said. "Okay! Pinky swear!" Momiji said. "We'll tell him, together?" Momiji asked. "Yeah... sure!" Yuki said. "Yay! I love surprises!" Momiji said. "Shut up!" Kyo complained. "The same goes for you, okay? We want to be first to tell Ayame and the others that we're together" Yuki said, turning to Tohru. "Okay" Tohru said. And with that. They sat back and relaxed for the rest of the ride. It had been a long trip. Until they finally got to their destination. The bus driver announced that they made it. And it woke everyone in the bus. "Wow! look out the window everyone!" Momiji said. And everyone approached the windows.

There were fun rides everywhere. And a stage where musical acts will play. Including the Blue Man Group. There were some people who were already there, waiting in lines until the festival was ready and the rides were opened. Since it was still early. The people there. Both workers and customers who came to have fun, were in costume. So to fit with the space theme of the festival. "Heh, nerds, nerds everywhere" Haru said, referring to those who showed up in costume. "Hey now. Don't judge! I kinda wish I had something cool to wear today too. I didn't expect a lot of people would dress up" Yuki said, as he looked at the people around him. "What is THAT made of? aluminum foil and gift wrap?" Haru said, referring to two girls wearing mini skirt dresses made of a really shiny material that looked like aluminum foil and gift wrap. "And what are those outrageous pointy sleeves!? Those dresses are practically falling apart! Ugh and all that purple, grays and blues make up on her!. Why wear a wig too!?" Haru said. "And what's wrong with looking like that? Since when did you became such a fashion expert, Haru?" Yuki teased. "Am I noting jealousy" he said playfully. "Since when are you into chicks?" Haru teased. Yuki sighed. "Well.... I like the body paint on them... because they did a good job making it look like space colors. Despite the cheap glitter...." Yuki said. "Where is your favorite area that's painted, exactly?" Haru asked, teasing Yuki.

Yuki blushed and gave Haru a dirty look. "I was admiring the work they had on their arms" Yuki said. Haru laughed. "Their arms huh? Did you notice they have tattoos underneath the paint on their arms?" Haru asked. "Oh?" Yuki said, surprised. "Yup. Those nerds even have space theme tattoos. I bet this isn't even the first time they come here looking like that. Maybe we can get you a tattoo too, when we're inside" Haru said. "Tattoo? Me...?" Yuki said. "There's always a first for everything" Haru said. Winking at him. "I-I don't know...." Yuki said, the thought of it was both frightening but exciting. "They're letting us in!" Momiji said, in excitement. As the crowd started moving inside and spread out once inside the park. Momiji ran up to the ride that stood out to him most. A huge alien octopus carousel. With it's tentacles out holding space ships in each tentacle so people can sit on the space ships while the tentacles give them a bit of a lift, literally. And spin them around. "Everyone! Let's try this one first! Pretty please!" Momiji insisted. "Sure, we have all day and night to enjoy everything. Might as well. Until the horrible musical acts arrive" Haru said. "Haru!" Yuki said. "What? Let's have fun before we go deaf with the bad music. Is all I'm saying. Honestly" Haru said. Yuki rolled his eyes and got on the space ship. Haru got on the same space ship, behind Yuki and grabbed Yuki around the waist. Yuki blushed. "That thing is so ugly! I hope it doesn't come alive and.... eat us. Why did our prince had to pick this ride?" a Yuki fangirl said, from behind Yuki and Haru's space ship.

"I'd be more worried if it came alive and it's tentacles.... 'played' with us" Haru trolled, loud enough that those stupid Yuki fangirls would hear. The Yuki fangirls got off the ride before it started and ran off, screaming. When they heard Haru's comment. "Heh heh. Everybody's worst nightmare... well... for most but for others..." Haru said. Yuki blushed. "W-What? Black Haru?" Yuki asked. "I wouldn't mind if those tentacles would wrap us--" Haru was cut off when Yuki pinched Haru's, still injured nose hard. From it being kicked before. "Ouch!" Haru whined. Suddenly the ride started. "Whoah!" Yuki said, grabbing onto the tube handle bar on the machine space ship before him. Tightening his grip on it. "Wow, this thing goes faster than I thought it would" Haru said, squeezing onto Yuki's waist. Yuki blushed and closed his eyes. "You scared?" Haru asked. "Not really..." Yuki said. "Open your eyes then" Haru said. "I might get sick...." Yuki said. Haru chuckled. "You? get sick? Off a space ship ride like this? That doesn't sound like the brave and great future astronaut I know. Where did your nerd spirit go? I thought you'd be excited to ride another 'space ship'. Like back in the museum. I thought you loved them" Haru said. "That one just moved up and down and side to side. It wasn't all too bad. And I was mostly distracted with the headset it came with that took me to it's virtual reality experience, while on the ride. It felt like I was going somewhere. That was different. But now. I'm actually moving... round.... and round.... and round...." Yuki said. And that's when the space ship machines started to lift a few inches from the ground while spinning around. "Oh boy!" Yuki said.

"Are you sure coming here was a good idea?" Haru asked. "Yes! of course!" he said, opening his eyes. Haru smiled. "I don't know... the other rides look plenty scary compared to this" Haru said. "I can handle this! I... I don't want to slow you down from having fun..." Yuki said. "Me? I want US to have fun. And Yuki. You have never slowed me down. All I've been doing during this whole trip is have fun because of you being here with me. This has been the best time of my life... The learning, the nursing you back to health... everything. I want to give you that also, while we're here. The best time of your life... Thank you for thinking about me but... that goes both ways. And if you don't feel well or can't do something. You let me know. I understand we have our limits. I won't force you. Never. I love you Yuki" Haru said. "Haru.... Thank you" Yuki said. Haru kissed his cheek. "But really Haru. I may be sensitive but I came here because I really wanted to be here... with you. And I want to try out EVERY ride here" Yuki said.

"Okay, but I hope you didn't have anything heavy for breakfast today" he teased. Yuki giggled. "I'll try not to worry you or cause a scene" Yuki said. As the ride continued. Yuki got more comfortable on the ride, the more it spun around. The ride spun them around about three more times before slowing down until making it's stop. Yuki didn't come out of it as dizzy as he thought he would. As the two exit the ride. But then his stomach started grumbling. "Are you feeling sick?" Haru asked. "No. More like hungry. We skipped breakfast, because we were in such a rush to get here" Yuki said. "Heh, yeah I remember. YOU were in such a rush to get here, that I almost busted my ass on the stairs this morning" Haru said, chuckling. "Come on. Let's find us something to eat next" Haru added. And then Yuki held his hand. "Don't get lost Haru" Yuki said. "Right..." Haru said. Squeezing Yuki's hand, gently. That's when they started walking around and came across a festival stand where a guy and a woman were tattooing a bald guy's head. They were tattooing an alien head on his forehead. "Nice bro" Haru said. And the guy didn't move much because he was getting his ink done but he gave Haru a thumbs up. And then one of the tattoo artists saw Yuki and Haru standing there and offered them a chair. "So, who's next?" he asked. Yuki and Haru looked at each other. "Yuki? Would you like to?" Haru asked. And then Yuki felt himself turn into gelatin, metaphorically speaking. He shook all over where he stood. Anxious.

"I... I..." Yuki stuttered. Struggling to respond. He felt he was going to get sick now. "Well? Is that a yes or no?" the guy asked. "I think he changed his mind, sorry" Haru said. The tattoo artist laughed. "Don't go yet! We have free stickers for babies!" the tattoo artist said. Mocking the couple, for not getting a tattoo. Momiji got in line as he heard about the free stickers. "I want one!" he said, innocently. And that made the tattoo artist laugh more. "Hey, fucker! You don't have to be a jackass about your job!" Haru screamed. This causing the Black Haru side of him, to come out. "Uh oh..." Momiji said, running out of the way. "Not again" Yuki said, trying to hold Haru back. "It's okay Haru, really! It's fine!" Yuki said. "This fucker, called you a baby. I don't appreciate that. No. He's not getting away with being a jerk to my boyfriend!" Haru said. "Oh I'm so scared of some young punk" the tattoo artist mocked. Suddenly, Black Haru took one of the tattoo needles and threatened the tattoo artist with it. "I'm SO close to shoving this so far up your eye socket!" Haru threatened. And the tattoo artist took the nearest broom and threatened to hit Haru with it. "I'm SO close to calling security on your punk ass!" the tattoo artist threatened, and the lady tattoo artist had to hold the male tattoo artist back. "These are kids! Leave 'em alone! You DO NOT want to go back to jail again, love" she said, to what appeared to be her husband. "I'm sorry, but please leave!" she said. And so Yuki dragged Haru from there.

When Yuki and Haru were far enough. Yuki turned to Haru, with a very upset expression. "Excuse my French but, what the hell was all of that!?" Yuki asked him. And even though plenty of people don't consider hell to be a swear word. It's not often Yuki uses it. That's how upset he was. "I was trying to defend you from that big bully piece of shit!" Haru explained. "I can defend myself. And back there I didn't feel like I needed defending to that extreme" Yuki said. "Did I... embarrassed you?" Haru asked, feeling hurt. Yuki sighed. "I did not say that. I'm saying that you got carried away. Sure, that man was a bully but you shouldn't have sank to his level. He was a big guy and you could have gotten hurt. AND OR, you could have gotten in trouble with our school staff again and risk your graduation. And have security kick you out. Then you'd be waiting all day and night at the bus until the fun is over for everyone. I don't want that to happen to you... we've come to far after all" Yuki said. "I'm sorry...I couldn't control myself" Haru said. "I know..." Yuki said. "Because of Black Haru... would you ever break up with me?" Haru asked. "No! of course not! Haru... I know how it may be difficult for you. It's not something you can always control. And it's something you have to live with... I fully understand that. You're not perfect and I'm not going to break up with you because of this. We can always work this out. Because we make a good team" Yuki said, smiling grabbing his hand again and squeezing it back like when Haru squeezed his hand before. In a loving manner.

"We can't be a team without you as my partner... I love you as a whole Haru. All of you. Even when you're on your bad side, I love you more. It may be a struggle sometimes, more for you than for me... Because I know you're trying... But, it takes two to try and make things work. Black Haru or whatever else there is... That's not about to get in my way of me being with you" Yuki said. And so Haru hugged Yuki dearly. "Yuki... thank you" he said. "No problem" Yuki said, accepting the hug and hugging him in return. "Now let's return to finding something to eat" Yuki suggested. "Good idea" Haru said, his stomach started grumbling also."You sound hungry too. Glad our stomachs can agree with the idea. Let's move on" Yuki said. And with that, they started to walk around again. Looking for a festival stand that was selling food to eat. "Hey guys! Hungry?" Tohru asked. Already at the food stand with Saki and Arisa. "Hell yeah" Haru said. "You should try these!" Tohru said, giving Yuki and Haru a sample of her candy apple. It was a white chocolate apple pop. With fondant colors to look like a planet. Meaning that the colors were of course, edible. It was a beautifully made piece of artwork. Considering, it was food. They both took a bite off the pop. "Mmmm!" they said, expressing their delight. Tohru smiled. "I'd like two Planet Pops, please" Haru ordered. "What else would you like Yuki?" Haru asked. "Sooo many good things to choose from!" Yuki said, looking around. "I'll have the Rocket Smoothie please!" Yuki ordered. A cold smoothie in a big rocket shaped cup with a straw. "What flavors do you want in your smoothie?" the man at the stand asked. "Seriously!? I can pick more than one!?" Yuki asked. "Yup" the man said.

"Um... raspberry, blueberry and grape please" Yuki said. "No more grape. But we have lemon" the man said. "Oh okay. Will do. Thank you" Yuki said. "Anything else?" the man asked. "I want the same drink and hmmm...." Haru looked around. "The Rocket Fruit Kebab" Haru ordered. "Very good" the man said, giving them their orders. And with that. They left. "Where to next?" Yuki asked, eating his candy apple while walking around with Haru. "Want to play a game?" Haru asked. Then he took a quick slurp at his cold drink and made a face. Yuki laughed. "Is brain freeze a game?" Yuki teased. "Ugh, not what I meant. Look!" Haru said, pointing at a direction. Yuki looked at where Haru was pointing. And there was this big place, which was part of the festival event that read 'Space Zone'. "Space Zone?" Yuki said. "Let's see..." Haru said, reading the sign. "It's laser tag. With a space twist" Haru said. "Sounds pretty cool" Yuki said. "Wanna try?" Haru asked. "Sure! Why not?" Yuki said. First they finished up their food and drinks before they entered the Space Zone.

"Wow check out this place" Haru said, as they made their way into the Space Zone. Everything was dark and there were dim neon lights of various colors, glowing on the walls. The lights were shaped after different space theme things. Decorating the walls. So to give some light, because the laser tag platform was heavily dark. "Let's get you geared up" a lady staff member, working for this attraction said. And soon enough. Haru and Yuki were all geared up and were given guns to play a part in laser tag. "Beware, if you come across an alien in the maze. Shoot it before it gets you. Of course. If you get shot several times and your points reach zero. You're dead. But aliens do a lot more damage" the lady warned. "Whoah! That's new!" Yuki said. "Cool" Haru said. "It's almost like that game we won back at the arcade. But we're actually IN the game this time" Yuki said. "And we're not partners this time around. Watch out. I'm going to get ya!" Haru said. And Yuki dodged when Haru pointed the laser gun at him. And then a machine alien with lasers coming out of it's eyes hit Haru from behind. "Oh what the fuck!?" Haru shouted. Losing points. He turned around and shot back at it. Then the machine backed away, into the shadows. Defeated. "I guess, that's what the lady meant" Yuki said, hiding. And then Momiji could be seen from the distance. "Please... please no...." Momiji begged, hugging Kyo's legs. "No way! You're mine!" Kyo said. About to shoot Momiji. Yuki saw this and grinned. Sneaking around to get close to them, quickly. And that's when he got Kyo from behind. "No! You're mine!" Yuki said, shooting Kyo by surprise.

"WHAT!?" Kyo shouted. "You!" Kyo said, turning around and seeing it was Yuki. Kyo was about to shoot Yuki back. But when Kyo got distracted with Yuki. That's when Momiji shot Kyo, taking advantage of this. Kyo was now at a tight spot. Kyo's points were going down. "Any last words?" Yuki asked, Kyo. Both Momiji and Yuki surrounding him with their laser guns. "Oh for goodness sake! This is laser tag not a staring show down!" Arisa said. Spotting Yuki, Kyo and Momiji from afar. And shooting both Kyo and Yuki, by surprise. "What about him?" Saki asked, Arisa. Referring to Momiji, who was on the ground. Still pointing his gun at Kyo to protect himself with. His eyes closed. Scared. "He's hopeless. Besides. It'd be too easy, let him go" Arisa said. With that, Momiji got up and ran away. Both Kyo and Yuki's points dropping. Kyo's points were at it's lowest compared to the others now. "Hey!" Kyo shouted. Going after Saki and Arisa. Looking for revenge. He followed them. And tried to be sneaky about it. It seemed Arisa and Saki didn't follow the rules and teamed up for the game. Instead of trying to go against each other like they're suppose to. Or at least for now. But one of the machine aliens popped up, where he was hiding at. And shot lasers out of his eyes. The same lasers the laser guns have. And shot at Kyo on the back.

"Ah!" Kyo shouted, when he felt his points drop more. "Shit, fuck, shit!" Kyo screamed. Suddenly, he gave away his hiding spot and Haru found him, to Kyo's surprise. "You're way too easy" Haru said. And with that, he shot Kyo's face with his laser gun. The laser touched, Kyo's helmet. And made a load siren sound. "Danger, danger, danger, player nine, is about to die!" the platform announced. Player nine was Kyo. And his points dropped to three remaining points only. "Oh man, you suck" Haru said. "Over here!" someone nearby shouted. "Out of my way! I'm not losing to you!" Kyo screamed. Tackling Haru and getting away. Refusing to accept losing. He turned around just to try and shoot Haru at a good distance, so that if Haru tried to shoot again. Haru would miss him. But suddenly Kyo was stopped. When someone else that Kyo ran into by mistake. Which Kyo hadn't seen. Shot him instead. Yuki again. Yuki appeared out of nowhere and finished the job. He shot Kyo and his points lowered to zero. And so, Kyo lost the game to Yuki. Kyo dropped to the floor and was punching the floor in a fit. "Don't worry Kyo, I'll avenge you!" Momiji said. "I can't believe HE'S still going instead of me" Kyo thought to himself. Yuki and Haru finally met with each other again, at the maze. Both of them had their guns pointed at each other now. They were two of the few remaining in the Space Zone. "So it's come to this" Haru said. "It seems like it" Yuki said. Haru heard an alien machine about to come out from behind him and dodged it and so it shot at Yuki instead, with it's lasers. "That was dirty of you!" Yuki said. "Who says I was going to put up a clean fight?" Haru said. When he dodged away, he found a hiding spot. Now it was up to Yuki to find him. So Yuki used a technique. By making Haru keep talking to him. With that, he can follow Haru's voice and track it down to where Haru may be hiding. Haru was full of talk after all. "Just you and me now. You scared?" Yuki taunted. "Me scared? Nothing--" then Haru stopped. As if he had caught up with Yuki's trick.

"Darn..." Yuki thought. So he looked around and it was very quiet. In fact. He couldn't find anybody. And he felt like he was getting lost. It was a huge and dark space after all. "Where... did everyone go? Is it really just me and Haru? I've got to find him and win!" Yuki thought to himself. "Player eleven is eliminated!" the platform announced. "I guess we weren't alone after all... Doesn't sound like it was one of us though..." Yuki thought. "Okay Haru, come out! Don't be a coward!" Yuki shouted. "Truthfully... this is getting a little creepy. I haven't come across anybody in awhile now" Yuki thought. As he continued to wander about. "Looking for Haru?" said a voice coming from behind Yuki, which made him jump. He turned around quickly with his gun pointing at whoever came behind him. Then, his eyes went wide to his surprise. It was Tohru, standing before him. He sighed with relief. To see a familiar face at last. "Miss Honda! You gave me quite a fright" Yuki said, smiling. "Sorry Yuki, I'm a little lost. This is my first time playing laser tag" Tohru said. "Yeah... I'm a little lost myself. I'm looking for Haru, yes. Are you looking for Saki and Arisa? I came across them earlier on" Yuki said. "Put the gun away from Tohru! NOW!" said another voice, coming up to Yuki from the right side. While he was distracted with Tohru. "How dare you point a gun at her?" said another voice, as they came up to Yuki, from the left side. "A trap?" Yuki said, taken by surprise. "Arisa! Saki!" Tohru shouted, excited to see them again. She seemed surprised with them too. So it was pure coincidence and not a trap set up by Tohru, Arisa and Saki. "I-It's not what it looks like!" Yuki said. Lowering his laser gun, from Tohru's direction. "I would never..." Yuki said.

"I would" Haru said. Coming from behind Tohru and shooting at her, until her points dropped to zero. "Player four has been eliminated!" the platform announced. When Tohru lost her last points. The group gasped. "What? It's just a game. Didn't anyone tell you that laser tag isn't about team work? There has to be one winner" Haru said. "Then, this isn't worth it anymore" Arisa said, giving up. "Yeah, we lost our dear Tohru. We failed her... and we could never turn on each other. She wouldn't have wanted that" Saki said, giving up also. "Seriously? You're being way dramatic" Haru said. "Um... miss Honda is not dead. She lost. Seriously. This is just a game" Yuki said. "Fine, have it your way" Haru said, just when he was about to point his gun at Saki. "This is going to be easy..." Yuki said, as he was about to point his gun at Arisa. They were both shot. And their points went down to zero. "WHAT!?" Yuki and Haru shouted, taken by surprise. As they lost. It wasn't Saki or Arisa that hit them with their laser guns.

"Players seven and six are eliminated!" the platform announced. "If it wasn't them then....?" Yuki asked. "Who's left?" Haru asked. "Players three and two have been eliminated!" the platform announced. Suddenly Haru and Yuki noticed that both Saki and Arisa had both lost their points and were eliminated also. "Player eight, come out and claim your prize!" the platform announced. "But who is player eight!?" Haru asked. "Yay! I won!" Momiji shouted, coming out of nowhere. He was player number eight. The winner who got them all. "I'm sorry guys! I guess I just got lucky! All I did was run and hide my way to the win!" Momiji said. "But I'm sure we can all share the prize. Whatever it is!" Momiji said. "No need to that! The prize is yours! Go claim it, Momiji!" Tohru said. "Yeah, Congrats" Haru said. With that, they all made their way out of the platform. "Oh my gosh guys! You won't believe what my prize is!" Momiji said, jumping up and down excited. "What is it, Momiji?" Yuki asked. "I'm going up in the sky!" Momiji said. "What do you mean by that?" Haru asked, confused. That's when Momiji pointed up in the sky and there was a blimp. "Wow, sounds absolutely boring. I'm glad I didn't win" Kyo said. "Don't listen to Kyo. He's a loser" Yuki said. "They say I can take two friends with me!" Momiji said. "Sooo... Tohru! Would you come with me?" Momiji asked. "Really!? Me!? I'd love to!" Tohru said. "But... Are you sure?" Tohru asked. "Of course!" Momiji said. "Aaand.... The second lucky person I had in mind is..." Momiji paused dramatically. "Drum-roll!" Momiji said, playfully. "Just come out and say it already!" Kyo shouted. "Kyo!" Momiji said. "Are you serious!? Me!? In a slow ass blimp!? I rather stay for the rides!" Kyo said.

"Pretty please Kyo! You don't have to be afraid!" Momiji said. "I'm not scared!" Kyo said. "Prove it" Yuki said, with a smirk. "I don't have to prove anything to you, rat!" Kyo said. "Please" Tohru insisted. Kyo sighed. "Fine..." Kyo said. And together, the three left went to the blimps area looking to ride a blimp. Yuki, Haru, Arisa and Saki split up to do their own thing. Now Yuki and Haru were alone, together again. Without the company of any of their friends. "What to do..." Yuki said. "Why don't we take photos together?" Haru asked, pointing at a photo booth that was near them. Yuki smiled. "Sure" Yuki said. The two walked up to the photo booth and entered it. "Allow me" Haru said, paying to take the photos. "What a gentleman you turned out to be" Yuki teased. Haru smirked. "Does everything have to be space themed here!?" Haru said. "Well yeah... that's kinda the point of our trip" Yuki said. Haru started pressing buttons. Going through effects. "Stars and moon background... Romantic enough I suppose" Haru said. Yuki smiled. "I suppose it'll do" Yuki said. "The other options are ridiculous. Alright sit back. It's about to take our pictures" Haru said. And Yuki did just that. Haru wrapped his arm around Yuki and Yuki lay his head on Haru. In another photo. Haru kissed Yuki on the cheek. And they continued to pose as a couple. Until it ended. They came out of the photo booth and took their pictures from it. "They came out great. You came out great... You look great. But you look great all the time" Haru said. "The stars compliment your smile" Haru said. And Yuki blushed, at the romantic compliments. "L-Let me see..." Yuki said.

Haru passed the photos unto Yuki. "I'll... cherish these pictures. I'll hang them somewhere in my room" Yuki said. "Leave some for me" Haru smiled. "I can't pick a favorite photo of you... they're all my favorite. I need some to hang on my room, also" Haru said. "T-There's twelve photos here. So... I can have six and you can have six" Yuki said. "Deal" Haru said, kissing Yuki. Yuki returned his kiss. Kissing him back. "I... want you more" Haru said. Yuki blushed. "I just... I want to make the most of this. While we have privacy. Away from our crowded home..." Haru said. "I too... want you all over again..." Yuki whispered and then covered his mouth. Not believing what he just said to Haru. He blushed. Haru then gave him lustful eyes. "This has got to wait though... Until we get back to the hotel. For now. We can get back to finding more rides to get on though..." Yuki said. "Right..." Haru said. The pair continued their search to see if something exciting would catch their attention. And then a stranger came up to them, "Yo dudes! You should totally try that Space Saucer ride! It's out of this world! No pun! It's a lot of fun!" the stranger said. Yuki and Haru looked at each other. "Sounds like something to try out" Yuki said. "Yeah, thanks for the suggestion, bro" Haru said. With that, the stranger left them and both Yuki and Haru made the line to try out the Space Saucer ride. "Wow, it's a long line for a ride" Haru said. Then finally, the two were able to get on the ride. "We suggest you hang tight" the staff member in charge of the ride, announced. At first, the ride started spinning around, slowly. For the pass minute.

Then it started picking up a lot of speed, suddenly. "W-Whoah!" Yuki said. As the ride started spinning so fast. Yuki and Haru weren't touching the ground anymore. They were as if levitating. Like if someone had turned off gravity. Them and the other people with them inside the ride. They were stuck on the wall of the ride. As if something heavy were pushing them against the wall of the ride. "Oooh shiiiiit!" Haru shouted, trying to grab Yuki's hand, next to him. "Ahhhhh!" is all they could hear. They ride was now moving side to side, moving them high and low while spinning them. Yuki and Haru could almost reach the ceiling. Their positions, changing but they were still stuck on the wall. They couldn't move much. The ride was moving them, instead. "This is awesome! I think we should ride again!" Haru said. "N-No!" Yuki said. After about five minutes or so. They started to slip back down, carefully. Back into place. As the ride started to decrease speed. Until it finished. Yuki held tight unto Haru as they were leaving the ride. "Okay... now I'm feeling a little dizzy. Let's take a break" Yuki said. "Aww" Haru said. "You gotta admit. That was fun though" Haru added. "Yeah... Too much" Yuki said. Haru laughed. "I'm going to the restroom" Yuki said. "Will you be okay?" Haru asked. "Yeah..." Yuki said. "Okay. I'll just wait" Haru said. When Yuki left to go to the restroom. Haru quickly left to another festival stand to play a game. The type of games where you win a prize. Such as a stuff animal or other toys, even jewelry. "So, how do you play?" Haru asked. "Try to use this the gun in front of you and try to shoot at least fifteen moving little toy aliens without hitting the the moving little toy astronauts. You will lose points if you hit the astronauts instead of the aliens. If you hit all fifteen aliens. You win whatever prize of your choosing. Understood?" the man employee explained.

"Yeah, understood" Haru said. He then started to play the game shooting the aliens as best as he could. Until reaching all fifteen. Then Yuki came out of the restroom and noticed that Haru was nowhere in sight. "Haru?" Yuki said. "Is he lost again?" he thought. Yuki sighed. "Silly cow..." he said. Meanwhile, Haru finished playing the game and luck was on his side. For he managed to hit eleven of the fifteen aliens. Haru sighed. But the man was kind enough to allow Haru to pick any prize anyway for coming close. "Thank you" Haru said. And that's when he picked out a ring. Suddenly, Yuki caught up with Haru. "There you are. I thought you'd wait for me" Yuki said. Haru smiled. "I was grabbing something important. "Oh?" Yuki said. "And what will that be?" Yuki asked, curiously. "Something that belongs to you" Haru said, taking Yuki's hand and placing the ring on his finger. Yuki blushed. "It's a ring of all the planets. See? Each gem around the ring represents a planet. Kinda cool, no?" Haru said. And then Yuki hugged him. "Haru... thank you" Yuki said. "For I minute I thought--" Yuki was cut off by the next words Haru is about to say. "Maybe someday" Haru said. "R...Really!?" Yuki said. "Yes" Haru said. "That's if you'd like to. But we don't have to rush into that right now. We're not ready" Haru added.

"Yeah... Maybe you're right. But I still love you, all the same" Yuki said. "I know" Haru said. "Are you up for another ride?" Haru asked. "Sure" Yuki said. They looked for another ride again, that interested them. And finally found it. "Let's race!" Yuki said. As they watched people race on karts in the shape of rocket ships. People were racing in laps. And others kept bumping into each other like bumper cars. Still having fun, despite their bad driving. "Would you like to ride together or separately?" Haru asked. "Together" Yuki said. "Sounds good to me" Haru smiled. They made wait in line until it was their turn to get a rocket ship shaped kart. And then they started racing. With Haru on the wheel. "Wow this feels good! The wind hitting our faces like this, such a rush going this fast!" Haru said. "Way better than driving a real car!" Haru added. "But you're under age Haru. You can't drive a real car yet. You own a bike!" Yuki said. "And we're about to crash already!" Yuki warned. "Shit!" Haru said, trying to turn. "I think this thing is broken!" Haru said. It was too late to turn and they crashed with another kart. Getting stuck for some time. Until finally, the other kart managed to get them unstuck. And they were back to racing. "This is harder than I thought" Haru said. "But at least we're having fun" Yuki said. "Glad to hear that" Haru said, as they raced three more times. Until, their time on the ride had finished. "Wow, it's getting dark already" Yuki said.

"Hey, look!" Haru said, pointing at the sky. "It's Miss Honda and Momiji!" Yuki said, the both of them waving at them. But, they obviously couldn't see them. Since they were probably tiny to them. They were far up from ground level after all. "I wonder how Kyo's doing up there?" Haru said. "I hope he's doing miserable" Yuki said, with a grin. Soon, a crowd was forming near the stage. "Oh! Come on Haru! I think the musical acts are going to perform soon!" Yuki said. "Great..." Haru said, sarcastically. Suddenly, Yuki started laughing. And Haru was confused as to why. "But first, Haru..." Yuki said. "What is it?" Haru asked. "Weren't we just going?" he added. "I'm going to tell you the truth... Funny thing is. I didn't really go to the restroom before" Yuki admitted. "Oh?" Haru said, really confused but curious. "I got you something as well. I wasn't expecting you to give me so much..." Yuki said. Haru smiled. "You didn't have to" Haru said. Yuki took his hand. "I won this at a crane game near the restrooms. I'm not so sure you're going to like it..." Yuki said. And that's when Yuki placed a ring also, on Haru's finger. "It matches yours!" Haru said, laughing. "It's funny. What a coincidence. You're lovely, Yuki" Haru said. "It took me several tries to get it" Yuki said. "I love it. Thank you" Haru said, hugging Yuki and spinning him around while hugging him. Lifting him from the ground as he spins him while holding him. "H-hey!" Yuki said. "I'm going to get dizzy again. Can you hug me normally?" Yuki said.

"Sorry" Haru said, smiling. Eventually, it became night time. And the performers started coming. Taking the stage and playing music. "I wonder when the Blue Man Group are going to take the stage?" Yuki asked. "I have no idea" Haru said, reading Yuki's lips as he plays his own music, with his headphones on. Yuki rolled his eyes at him. And soon enough. The others caught up to them. "Hey, we're back!" Momiji said, making his way from the crowd and standing besides Yuki. "Hey! Back so soon? Wow that was a pretty fast ride back. How was it?" Yuki asked. "It was fun! Everyone and everything looked so tiny, like toys!" Momiji said. "It was beautiful being so up high, the breeze felt so nice" Tohru said. "You look like hell, Kyo" Haru said, smirking. "Ugh... so glad I'm back down. Touching the Earth..." Kyo said. Arisa and Saki eventually caught up as well. And joined the group. After a couple of other music acts. Fireworks started to burst into the sky. "Wooow!" Momiji said. "Pretty!" he added. And finally the Blue Man Group were introduced out on the stage. "Talk about an entrance" Haru said. Then everyone in the crowd started cheering. For both the fireworks show and the Blue Man Group's performance. Tohru started taking pictures and Momiji started recording the show. "Interesting..." Haru said. "You like it?" Yuki asked. "Not really a matter of like... More like... interesting" Haru said. "Okay" Yuki rolled his eyes again, as they watched the show. Haru wrapped his arm around Yuki through out. "I like the fireworks. Does that count?" Haru asked. "Sure" Yuki said, laughing. "And I've got you. So that counts, right?" Haru said. "Yes. I had a great time" Yuki said. "It's not over yet" Haru said, turning Yuki's face to kiss him. "Ugh... Gross... I can't get away from this at home nor in this trip" Kyo said, referring to the affection Yuki and Haru were showing. And the playful affection at home between Ayame and Shigure. "This is the worst..." Kyo said. "Close your eyes then" Haru said, putting his hand on Kyo's face and pushing him.

"Gah! Don't put your filthy hands off me!" Kyo shouted. Yuki and Haru laughed and turned their backs on him. Ignoring him for the rest of the show. "I never shared a close view of the fireworks like this with anybody close to me before..." Haru said. "Neither have I... this is nice" Yuki said, holding hands with Haru. "I'm happy to share my firsts with you... I couldn't have thought of anyone better, to be here with, tonight" Yuki said. Haru smiled, "I was thinking the same thing... And I'd redo everything and play it exactly the same way it went if I can, until this moment right here and now" Haru said. Eventually the night grew longer. And the hours passed. The performers came later, after the Blue Man Group. And the park was closing. So, the school gathered all the students and met up at the exit of the park. To get on the bus and drive them back to the hotel. "I'm sleeeepy" Momiji said. "I am too" Tohru said, yawning, with Momiji laying on her lap. It was around nine forty five of the night time. And most of the students were falling asleep, as they were heading back to the hotel. All of their excitement, drained out of their system. Yuki was laying on Haru's shoulder, taking a rest also. While Haru was up, looking at the streets passing by them. From the window of the bus. Until finally, they made their arrival. After almost a three hour drive.

"We made it! It's time to rise up everyone!" announced the bus driver. And slowly the students and even some of the staff woke up to the bus driver's loud voice. The bus driver had to repeat himself since some of the staff and students were deep sleepers. Then, the staff went around the whole bus. Making sure everyone woke up and if not. They woke up their students before leaving the bus. "Come on Yuki, we're here" Haru said, gently shaking Yuki, in order to wake him. And so Yuki eventually woke up. "Do I have to carry my bride up out hotel room?" Haru teased. "I'm okay" Yuki said. "Hurry up guys" the homeroom teacher said, to Yuki and Haru. Then, Yuki and Haru got off the bus. And the bus left behind them. "Alright everyone, you know where to go. Go to your rooms and don't make a lot of noise. It's late. Other people at the hotel are sleeping. I suggest you go to sleep as well. You're all going home tomorrow night too. All the more reason to rest up. You'll need your energy. We gotta leave here at seven thirty at night. So to catch our flight at ten fifteen, night time. It's going to be a long trip from here to the airport" the homeroom teacher said. With that, the students left to their rooms and crashed onto their beds to sleep.

"I can't believe that's it. That we made it through the whole trip..." Haru said, as they made it to their hotel room. "Yeah. Tomorrow we go home..." Yuki said. "You look kinda sad. Are you going to miss it here?" Haru asked. "Yes and no..." Yuki said. "Huh?" Haru said, confused. "I'll miss it because we went through a lot here... This is where we grew much closer... We made a lot of good memories here for the past days we were together. But, I look forward to your graduation when we head back. And I also look forward to a lot more memories together, just waiting back home. I won't forget it here..." Yuki smiled. "Me neither" Haru said. "I kinda can't wait to get back and see the faces Ayame and Shigure make when they find out we're together now" Haru admitted. "Yeah" Yuki giggled. "Oh boy" Yuki added, as they sat up in the bed. "Hey Yuki... are you really feeling sleepy?" Haru asked. "Not really no..." Yuki said. "I still... want you more" Haru whispered in his ear. Yuki blushed, the lust in Haru's eyes returning. "While I still have you to myself... No Ayame around. No Shigure... I crave you right now. While I still have your attention" Haru whispered, as he caressed his face into Yuki's face. Their lips almost touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!
> 
> I've never played laser tag. Sorry if the rules aren't accurate to the real thing but I thought it'd be fun to do my own little twist to it instead of being too realistic about it. Also, I am terribly sorry that this chapter is super late compared to the others. It's because my mother has been having health issues and recently had a surgery done. And it's been complicated for me to keep up with my writing and her appointments at once. Despite my love for writing. I need to help her you know? She's my mother. I do hope you enjoy my latest chapter. I had a lot of fun writing again. I can't wait until I write the next chapter for this fic! It will come. I promise! I can't tell when but I will be working on it. :)


	11. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and fluff between Yuki and Haru in this chapter before the trip is over and they take the flight that will take them head back home. They take advantage that this is their last night on the trip to have a good time and express all of their passion in their romance, for each other.

Hatsuharu put his hands on Yuki's sides and brought him over, onto his lap. Yuki's face caressing Haru's in return. Yuki's hands wrapping around Haru's neck for support. Haru then broke the small distance between their lips. The teasing was killing him. He couldn't control himself. He wanted to taste Yuki's lips again. So he pushed his lips onto Yuki's in a kiss. Yuki squeezed his hold on Haru and started rocking his hips against his body, while getting into the kiss. And Haru started to moan in the kiss. Haru's tongue came out and went into Yuki's mouth. No longer giving him short innocent kisses, like back in the festival. Their tongues moving to the rhythm of their bodies and sharing that same passion as their bodies were. Haru's body responding, with Yuki's, in a similar manner. As he held Yuki's sides and their bodies started to sway back and forth in bed. They were both still sitting in bed, facing each other as they did this. "Your kissing has improved... and you seem to know what you're doing now" Haru said. "Was I... bad last time?" Yuki asked. "No, you were amazing. Even though it was your first time and despite the fact that you were inexperienced. You were and continue to be wonderful. It's not just about the actions you make in the bedroom but the person you're with... you could lack experience for all I care. Not saying you still do. But, I just want to be with you" Haru said.

"Oh good" Yuki said. "Don't worry too much with trying to please me. You are. And it drives me wild" Haru said. Yuki blushed. Suddenly, Haru fell back in bed. Bringing Yuki with him. Haru was laying back on his back in bed. While Yuki landed on top of Haru. Haru smirked. "Stay there where you are. Just like that... we haven't tried this position yet" Haru said. Yuki blushed harder. "W-What!? What exactly are you planning!?" Yuki asked. "Shhh... trust me, will you?" Haru said. "I do trust you" Yuki said. "Then let me love you... That's what this is. That's the plan" Haru said. "I'll need your permission of course" Haru said. Yuki smiled. "There you go being a gentleman again. Of course you have my permission. You have my permission to love me however you wish. It's OUR plan. You're just full of surprises, you surprise me" Yuki said. Haru then hushed Yuki, his thumb pressing against Yuki's lips. "You're looking so good..." Haru said. Yuki blushed. And Yuki ran his tongue against Haru's thumb. "You grew into such a tease in such a short time" Haru said. "That's because you give me reason to be such a tease. And I got it from you..." Yuki said. Yuki then started to undo the buttons of his top. Stripping off of it. Revealing that slender shape of his'. His skin, so smooth. "I catch up pretty fast you know. I know how you want me..." he teased, but it still sounded pretty shy. Yuki blushed, he couldn't believe a word he said at this point. He wasn't much of a tease and this WAS, just his second time, about to make love. Yuki proceeded to take things off. As he helped Haru with removing his belt. Undressing Haru from his pants.

His cock now, out and about. Haru returned the favor and stripped Yuki off his belt and pants. Haru then took his shirt off to match with Yuki's nakedness. Once their clothes were out of the way. Both Haru's hands went to massage Yuki's chest. Yuki leaned in to nuzzle and kiss the side of Haru's neck. And Haru returned the favor. Kissing Yuki's exposed side of his neck. Haru's fingers started to draw circles around Yuki's nipples. And press them. Then Haru's hands eventually dropped to Yuki's thighs. Which hugged around Haru's waist. While still kissing Yuki's neck. Haru rubbed Yuki's thighs, ever so sensually. Haru's hands continued to move onto places that made Yuki tremble. Yuki's face became redder. As Haru moved his hands from his thighs and groped Yuki on the ass. He felt Haru lean over. Haru's mouth leaving his neck and begin to suck his nipples now, instead. Yuki gasped at both actions. The sudden suck of the nipples and groping of the ass. "Pervert...." Yuki said. Haru answered with a chuckle of course.

Haru drew back from sucking Yuki's nipples. And then he took Yuki's cock in his hand and began to play with it, at a slow pace. While Haru's hard cock teases Yuki at his entrance, rubbing between his ass cheek. Poking him. So Yuki positioned himself. So that Haru's cock would go inside him. "Ahn!" Yuki went. As Haru's thick cock went inside his tight entrance. "B-Big..." Yuki said in a whisper, gasping as Haru's hips started to jerk. Remembering how big his member was. Haru moaned. Yuki's tight entrance, felt so good around his cock. As his cock came in and out of Yuki. Each time that Haru's cock managed to make it's way deeper into Yuki. Yuki's entrance got tighter. As if Yuki didn't want Haru's cock to come out of him. The sexy helpless expressions, Yuki made. And little whimpers. Worked Haru up even more. "Please... stop teasing!" Yuki cried out. Most of Haru's pre cum covered Yuki's entrance. And then some splatters of it, shot at Yuki's ass cheeks. As Haru pulled out. "You're terrible!" Yuki said. Haru laughed. "Am I? You look like you're having fun. I should know. I have a good view of you from here" he said. Yuki looked around, to avoid looking at him, trying not to answer that. He blushed and then he got back into it. Riding Haru once more. Pre cum, coming out of Yuki's cock from Haru jerking him off. Haru squeezed Yuki's cock. And with his thumb, he then rubbed circles at the tip of Yuki's cock. Then squeezed the shaft again. More pre cum coming out of Yuki's cock. Haru then changed the pace. Jerking Yuki off at a much faster pace now. "Better?" Haru asked, with a grin. "M-much.... ah!" Yuki said. Yuki's hips dancing back and forth. While riding Haru's cock. Yuki stretches out his neck and throws his head back when Haru reaches a weak spot, deep inside him.

Yuki's legs begin to stretch out. His legs twitching, spreading more. As he feels himself getting close. From Haru's hand on his cock. Yuki's hands on Haru's chest. His nails digging into Haru's chest. Yuki was panting heavily. His legs started to hug around Haru's waist again, tighter. While Haru fucked Yuki harder. Yuki's hands went up to Haru's hair and gripped onto it, hard. Haru smirked. Together, going at a faster pace. Until Yuki released at last. All over Haru's chest and stomach was cum, that came from Yuki. And about the same time. Haru came hard, inside of Yuki. Yuki threw himself on Haru. And Haru switched places with Yuki, topping him. He smiled at Yuki. As Yuki lays on his back in bed. "Exhausted?" Haru asked. "Only a little worn out..." Yuki said. "Want to go at it again?" Haru teased. "I'm too exhausted for THAT!" Yuki said. Haru chuckled. "Aww, the fun is over already?" Haru teased more. "You're going to be the death of me!" Yuki joked. Haru laughed. He grabbed Yuki by both hands and kissed him. Yuki smiled into the kiss, kissing back him back. Over and over. Giving him little kisses. "I love you..." they said at the same time. Haru's tiny kisses went down Yuki's chin and up Yuki's nose and forehead. Yuki continued to smile. "I need a shower..." Yuki said. "Would you join me...?" Yuki asked. Haru licked his own lips. "I wouldn't miss out on it" Haru teased. And Yuki took the pillow and hit Haru on the head with it. "Hey!" Haru said. And with that, Yuki rolled from under Haru and left to the restroom. "Well... quit staring and come on!" Yuki said. And Haru whistled. Yuki prepared the shower for them. And they stepped in it, together.

Yuki squirt liquid body soap on his sponge and started washing himself around his chest. Haru grinned. "I think we should be washing each other... don't you think? You made quite the nasty mess on me. When you came, from jerking you off..." Haru whispered in Yuki's ear. Yuki blushed. Yuki shook his head and sighed. Continuing to wash himself. Until Haru started to tease Yuki's ass. Haru's soapy fingers started to finger Yuki. And Yuki turned around and punched Haru on the shoulder. His face getting redder. "Come on... you didn't just invite me for no reason" Haru said. And Yuki looked away. But Haru turned Yuki's face to face him and kissed him. Yuki surrendered to the kiss. And Haru started to wash Yuki's hair. "Alright... I won't do anything you don't want" Haru said. "I... that's the thing... I always want you..." Yuki said. Haru laughed. "Jerk!" Yuki said. "Tease!" Haru said. As Yuki washed Haru's hair in return. "You know... In truth, I kind of... want you to continue to do what you did before. It... felt good" Yuki said, as he was done washing Haru's hair. And now, he was washing Haru's chest. Haru smirked. "I've turned you into a bad boy" Haru teased. Yuki rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever..." Yuki said, with a shrug.

And Haru was going to continued what he tried to do before. Wash Yuki's bottom and switch to fingering him. Until they heard loud knocking from their door. "Oh shit!" Haru said. "We have to get out!" Yuki said. Accidentally, instead of shutting the water off. He switched to cold water, our of hurry. "Yuki, that's cold!" Haru said. Haru then found the key to shutting off the water and put a towel around himself. "I'll check who it is, you go to bed!" Haru said. And with that, Yuki hurried to bed with only a towel on. And covered himself, undr the blankets. Haru answered the door and it was the homeroom teacher again. And it didn't surprise Haru to see him. "Yeah?" Haru said. "What is all the noise!? I specifically said go to bed and you should be sleeping for tonight! You'll need the energy! Tonight's our flight back home! It is our last day! Or do you wish to stay here!? Do you even know what time it is!? It's three in the morning! So please, keep it down and let the others rest! Let me not hear any more disturbance coming from this room! Don't make me come back! Now go to sleep!" the homeroom teacher said. And then left. Haru closed the door behind him. "Geez, what crawled up his ass..." Haru said. Do you think other people heard us... you know... doing it?" Yuki asked. "Yeah probably that's the noise he was referring to" Haru laughed. "He was so mad..." Yuki said. "We're safe" Haru said, putting on some shorts and a shirt. And Yuki put on a shirt and shorts also. "Guess, we'll have to call it a night" Haru said. "Goodnight" Yuki said. "I'll have wonderful dreams from this, next to you" Haru said. Yuki smiled. And with that, they both shut their eyes. To sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY get to update another chapter! We're so close to the final. I believe the next might be it for sure. I'm going to be both happy and sad when I finish this fic. I've had so much fun writing it, despite it taking too long. It would be my first completed fic I've ever shared up here! I finally have a break to write again and the muse to wrap this up. So, I hope you're reading this and enjoying it, still... Thank you! :)


	12. The Field Trip: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki (A Fruits Basket Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Haru go to a party at the Space Museum. On their last day of vacation in America. The younger Sohmas who were on the trip. Finally arrive home. Haru takes his exam and his results come in. Yuki and Haru announce something to Ayame and Shigure. Yuki discovers something.

The sun greeted them, at around seven in the morning. Yuki woke up and rubbed his eyes. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. His eyes, squinting. Due to the glare of the sun, coming from the window. So he got up and quickly pulled down the blinds. Under the curtains. "Mmm... What time it is...?" Hatsuharu asked, half asleep, in the bed. Yuki turned to the cable box, which showed the time. "Seven thirteen, morning time" Yuki answered. "Too... early..." Hatsuharu replied. "I'm going to call up for breakfast, for the two of us" Yuki said. "What would you like Haru?" Yuki asked. "Sleep..." Haru answered. Yuki rolled his eyes. Then he picked up the phone. And started ordering. "Okay... what I would like are some crepes. And..." Yuki read over their menu. "Blueberry yogurt. Also... for drink. I'd like some, tea. Thank you. And my boyfriend would like..." Yuki paused. Haru raised his eyebrow. Did Yuki just public-ally call him his boyfriend?. It made Haru smile. "I'd like some Eggs... And chocolate chip muffins, crackers and for drink. I'll have apple juice" Haru said. Yuki made the order through the phone and hung up. Then they waited for room service to bring up their breakfast. Suddenly, there was knocking on their door.

"Wow, that's fast room service!" Yuki said. As he went to answer the door. But when he answered the door. There standing wasn't room service. It was Momiji and Tohru. "Oh, Tohru. Momiji. What's going on...?" Yuki asked. "They're going to throw a party, this afternoon. I heard one of the homeroom teachers say so. And I thought I should share this with you guys! Isn't it awesome!?" Momiji said. "Wow! That does sound exciting!" Yuki said. "What a good way to end our trip!" Yuki added. "Though I'm pretty sure the homeroom teacher is going to get in the way. Not much fun" Haru said. "Problem? The teachers will definitely be there to keep watch. But has that stopped you from getting away with fun before? You've already gone so far... Let's have some fun!" Yuki said. Teasing. Tohru giggled. "True" Haru winked. "The party starts at three in the afternoon" Tohru announced."Gotcha, count us in" Haru said. "Thanks for letting us know. We'll definitely be there. We wouldn't miss it for anything. Thanks guys. See you then" Yuki said. Shutting the door behind them, when they left. "So, Hatsuharu Sohma. Time for another test. Are you prepared?" Yuki asked. "Hell yeah... Hot stuff..." Hatsuharu said. "I'm serious Hatsuharu... We're studying. We've had our fun. Now time for serious business..." Yuki said. "I don't want you to forget, all the material that we've been through. You ARE here because I'm suppose to teach you, you know... And I'm making sure all of this studying is going to get you to graduate" Yuki said, rubbing Haru's back.

"Yeah... Okay" Hatsuharu said. And Yuki kissed Haru's cheek. And rubbed Haru's hand. "Let's review some stuff. Then we'll cover some new material" Yuki said. Haru smiled. "You called me your boyfriend earlier... Over the phone" Haru said. "Of course. That's what you are to me. It shouldn't be a secret" Yuki said. Haru's smile grew wider. "I love you" Haru said. Yuki smiled. "Okay, no more distractions, love" Yuki said. And suddenly Haru started coughing. "Haru?" Yuki said. "Haru? Are you alright?" Yuki asked. "Yeah... I think so. Don't worry" Haru said, coughing again. Yuki raised an eyebrow."Is that real coughing or are you trying to cough your way out of studying...?" Yuki asked. "No! I'm not, I swear!. I must have choked on something!" Haru said. And Yuki immediately turned to grab a bottle of water. And handed it to Haru. "Here! Take this!" Yuki said. And Haru quickly took and drank it.

But he coughed again and water came out. "You're worrying me!" Yuki said. Yuki then patted Haru's back. And Haru then stopped coughing for the time being. "I'm worrying me too..." Haru said. "Well... I think you'll be fine now... Let's start" Yuki said. Opening a book. And together, they began to study book by book again. Haru took notes and was tested by Yuki. And the hours flew by. Soon, morning turned to afternoon. And Yuki and Haru changed clothes, heading downstairs. To meet with the homeroom teacher and the rest of the school. Along with their friends. Haru and Yuki caught up with their friends in line. "Hey guys!" Yuki said. "So, where is this party taking place?" Hatsuharu asked. "At the Museum" Momiji said. "We're going again?" Haru asked. "Alright boys and girls... We're going to the Space Museum where we're having to have a party. And I expect you all to behave. If you dance dirty. You will be kicked out of the party. If you start a fight. You're out of there. No making out. Nothing inappropriate" the homeroom teacher instructed.

Then Haru started to cough, again. "Hey Haru... maybe you should see the nuse..." Yuki said. "I'm fine" Haru said. "But what if you caught the flu from me before...?" Yuki said. Haru shook his head. "No way I'm missing this party... I'm going with you" Haru said. "I'm just watching out for you... Like you did for me..." Yuki said. "I know... trust me with this. It's not that bad. I'll be okay... You seem happy about the party. So, like you said. Let's just have some fun.." Haru said. "Okay... but if you're getting worst. I'm getting the nurse" Yuki said. Haru sighed. "Fine... I'll let the nurse see me, AFTER the party" Haru said. Yuki nodded. "Sounds fair" Yuki said. And with that. The homeroom took all of them to the bus. After the bus dropped them off to their destination, the Space Museum. The homeroom teacher lead them inside. And took them to a very big spacious place. Inside the Museum. In which, they hadn't stepped on or laid eyes on during their first visit to the Museum. It was a room turned to a party room for this special event.

It took place downstairs, under the Museum. Above them, hanging from the ceiling were the planets as decoration. Or so everyone thought. They looked like lamps at first. Until suddenly rays of light of different colors started to come out of them and the planets hanging be the ceiling started to rotate. Like disco balls. And the rays of lights looked like rave lights. And music started playing when the lights were activated. "Whoat! how neat!" Momiji said. As he started dancing. Taking Tohru by the hand and dancing with her. "H-Hey!" Kyo said. "You can join us, Kyo!" Momiji said. Taking Kyo by the hand also. And the three started to dance together. Spinning around. "God damn you!" Kyo said, blushing. He wasn't that good of a dancer. But Kyo had preferred to dance with Tohru alone but Momiji just stole the opportunity from doing that. Not only that but the spinning around and round was making Kyo dizzy.

The song that played in the background was Cosmos by the popular band, t.A.t.U. "Oh man! I listened to this song back on the airplane! And it rocked! Glad I get to hear it again!" Haru said. Jumping up and down, head banging and making a fist up in the air to the song. Then Haru took Yuki by the hands and jumped with him. Yuki jumped along to the music, with Haru. "Woooo!" Yuki shouted. And Haru chuckled. "Didn't think you were the party animal type" Haru said. Yuki laughed. "This is so much fun!" Yuki said. Haru smiled. "Good" Haru said. Happy that Yuki was having a good time as much as he was. "Glad I came along" Haru said. Yuki checked Haru's forehead. "You're warmer than you should be... and you look like you're getting sick" Yuki said. "Yuki, come on! We're here. Let's have a crazy time. Together..." Haru insisted. Yuki sighed and shook his head. "Quit worrying about it" Haru said. "How can-- Never mind..." Yuki said, dropping the subject before it turned into an argument. "I'll get us a drink. Keep dancing your cute ass out!" Haru said, with a wink. When Hatsuharu left. A female student, of the Yuki fan club approached Yuki. "Is everything alright Yuki...?" she asked him. "Oh... yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Yuki responded. "Here... You're probably thirsty" she said, handing Yuki her drink. "Oh, that's quite nice of you" Yuki said, taking her drink and taking a little sip of it. "Would you like to dance with me? Only for awhile?" she asked. He gave back the rest of her drink. "Oh.. I don't think I could. I'm with my boyfriend. I'm going to dance with him when he's back... forgive me" Yuki said, recognizing the girl was a part of his fan club. So he was taking caution.

"It's just a little harmless dance... I don't see your boyfriend around. So... let's dance until he comes back" the girl said, insisting that they should dance together. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Yuki's shoulders and her hips started to move, left right, left right. Her feet stomping on the floor, to the music. She took one of Yuki's hands and placed it on her waist. As they danced. Yuki blushed. As she lead the dance. She then saw Haru coming and kissed Yuki's cheek. And Haru grabbed Yuki. Then with the drink he was going to give to Yuki. Haru, threw it in the face of the girl. And the girl was about to push Haru but Yuki got in the middle so they wouldn't start a fight. "Please! No! The homeroom teacher will see us if you guys fight! I'm not worth the trouble!" Yuki said. And with the girl ran off and cried. "You really had to let her get all over you behind my back...?" Haru said. 

"Haru... I'm sorry. I didn't want to I swear! She just grabbed me and... believe me! please Haru... It wasn't like I enjoyed it!" Yuki said, his eyes almost watery. Haru looked Yuki in the eye and noticed it. And hugged him. "I believe you... It's those damn girls from your club trying to get to us..." Haru said. Cupping Yuki's cheeks, in his hands. "But try as they may... I promise. To give them a hard time. They can't convince me to hurt you. Not ever... I love you Haru. I wouldn't let any girl or guy enter my life now and take what we have. I want this. I want you..." Yuki said. And Haru took both of Yuki's hands and kissed them. And then they danced together. "Not bad, on the moves there" Haru complimented, on Yuki's dance moves. "Really? I don't think I'm much of a dancer..." Yuki said, looking down every now and then, so to be careful that he wouldn't step on Haru.

"I wonder if that chick will rat us out to the homeroom teacher on how I threw a drink on her face" Haru said. "I'm not too worried. I'll just say it was accidental. They'll believe me. I'll get that covered" Yuki said. "Ooh bad boy" Haru said. And Yuki laughed. "Do you want to see what a real bad boy can do?" Haru asked, with a smirk. "Oh boy... What do you have in mind now?" Yuki asked. "Let's ditch this party!" Hatsuharu said. "Um... You must be really sick. Should I even ask? Where are we going?" Yuki asked. Haru chuckled. "We're going upstairs, to see that big space shuttle model again" Hatsuharu said. "What for? And how do we avoid being seen exactly?" Yuki asked. "Just follow me!" Haru said. Taking Yuki by the hand and he lead the way out of the party. They ran through the crowd."Keep your head down!" Haru said. Yuki followed his instruction and crouched forward while running. As Haru did. So they wouldn't be spotted by the homeroom teachers. They didn't take the stairs since there were students there also. The place was packed. So many students, everywhere. They managed to get the elevator and make their way up. And when they did.

They made it to the floor where the space shuttle was displayed. And it was quiet. Almost everyone was downstairs, at the party. Even some of the security guards were busy downstairs. At the party. And there was a sign in this section of the museum that read 'closed'. Because this section of the museum needed fixing. So it was under construction. Compared to when they first visited this section, which was perfectly fine. "This is a bad idea... We're trespassing and they're fixing this section! There may be cameras! We're going to get spotted! There's gotta be a security guard around here somewhere!" Yuki freaked out. "Yuki calm down! It's alright... I'm here with you... It's going to be okay... We'll be careful..." Haru said. 

"I... hope you're right..." Yuki said. "I'm still confused as to why you brought us here..." Yuki added. Haru turned his head, looking every direction to see if the coast was clear. "Come find out" Haru grinned. He climbed on the wing of the space shuttle. And with that. Haru found an opening through a window. Haru then ended up inside the shuttle, through the open window. "Are you nuts!? If this is your idea of proving you're a bad boy, I get it! Not get out of there! I was fine, just having fun back at the party! This thing might have an alarm! Do you now how much trouble we can get into!?" Yuki said. Haru ignored Yuki and grabbed Yuki, pulling him in through the window. And now the two were in th space shuttle. Sitting on the front of the space shuttle. "Wow... for a model. It feels and looks real. This thing is huge!" Haru said, making noises out of his mouth, as if they were blasting off. While holding the controller to the space shuttle model. Pretending they were flying it. "Come on Yuki!" Haru said, sitting Yuki on his lap. So Yuki has a turn. To wield the controller next. "Let's fly" Haru said. "I still think we should go back... We don't belong here..." Yuki said.

"Relax... Take advantage of what we have left of the trip. I did tell you. I'd give you whatever you want... Didn't you want this? Didn't you ever want a close up of a space shuttle? Well now you have it... You're in one" Haru said. Yuki smiled. And started to play with the controller. Haru wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. His face nuzzling Yuki's neck. Yuki blushed. "Haru... thanks for bringing me up here" Yuki said. Haru smiled. He kissed Yuki's neck. "I'll admit... this is strangely romantic... and... sort of exciting" Yuki said. Haru smiled. And kissed Yuki's lips. Yuki adjusted himself. Facing Haru, while seated on Haru's lap. Yuki grabbed Haru by the collar of his shirt and kissed Haru deeply. And they made out then and there. Until two guards eventually came along. "Who's there!?" a security guard called out. Suspecting something. Yuki and Haru stopped what they were doing.

And both of them hid themselves, behind the space shuttle's seats. Crouched down. So they wouldn't be seen. "I swear I heard something in here just now..." the security guard said to the other. "You better not be wasting my time away from the party... Are you sure you saw two students come up the elevator. You sure they came up here?" the other security guard questioned. "Y-Yes! It's true!" the security guard responded. Okay, look around then" the other security guard said. The security guards split up and searched the room. Now what genius bad boy...?" Yuki whispered."They won't find us..." Haru said. "Alright, come out! Where are you kids hiding!?" one of the security guards, called out. Haru waited until their backs were turned. And they crouched their way quietly, to the back of the space shuttle. Where a back window was open. And took the opportunity to exit. The two security guards were still looking for them but they were far. As Yuki and Haru came out of the space shuttle from the window. And quietly climbed down. Making their way back to the party. Unseen.

"I can't believe we did that!" Yuki said. "That was fun while it lasted. Glad we got to do that" Haru said. Yuki smiled. "Me too" Yuki said. "Hey, where have you two been!?" the homeroom teacher asked. "Oh... we needed a restroom break" Yuki said. "Alright..." the homeroom teacher said. And the couple were free to continue their partying. Yuki and Haru went to grab something to drink. And they raised their cups. "To our trip, to us and our friends" Haru said. "And to graduation" Yuki added. "Hopefully you don't have to throw your drink on anyone else this time, Haru" Yuki said. "I hope not too, Yuki. That would be a waste of good punch" Haru teased. Then, Tohru and the others joined them and they spent the rest of the party together. This time Kyo got his dance with Tohru. "Hey, Arisa, Saki! Please join us! Pleeeeasse!" Momiji said. With his adorable big eyes trying to convince, Tohru's best friends. The girls looked at Tohru and Tohru nodded in approval. "Yes please!" Tohru said. "Alright, Tohru" Saki said. "Come form a circle!" Momiji said. Momiji took Arisa's hand and gave it to Haru's hand and then he took Saki's hand and gave it to Yuki's hand. They all looked confused by what Momiji had planned for them. "Form a circle!" Momiji said. And everyone did just that. Yuki, Haru, Saki and Arisa. Spread out with their hands holding each other and made a circle.

"Yay okay!" Momiji said. And Momiji stepped inside the circle they formed. "Now spin! Spin around people!" Momiji said. "What?" Haru said. "Move!" Momiji said. And they all began to move the circle. While Momiji began to dance in the circle. As the others spun around. Momiji waved his arms in the air. And for awhile, he continued showing off his solo dance moves. Then Momiji stopped until the next song played."Hmm... Your turn!" he said, pointing at Haru. Haru smirked. "Oh I see how it is" Haru said. And Momiji high five Haru. Haru stepped into the circle, replacing Momiji's place. And Momiji took Haru's place instead, in the circle. The crowd, closed in on them. Getting the attention of a lot of the other students. Suddenly interested in Momiji's game. It was now Haru's turn to dance. And he put on a good show. Proving to be a pretty good dancer. Then it was someone else's turn and the game went on and so did the dancing. Soon more students participated. And the game became bigger. The circle becoming wider. Almost all the school wanted a part of it.

"Yay! How fun!" Momiji said. Although the circle stopped moving. And the game turned into more of a competition as to who is the better dancer. In fact, some of the Yuki fan girls participated to get his attention. But of course. That didn't work. Some of the students got kicked out of the party for breaking the rule. Of dancing inappropriately. Most of them were Yuki fan girls, to which got themselves kicked out of the party. After they spent a great time at the party. Soon the homeroom teacher called it a day and brought the students out of the museum. "Alright head count everybody!" the homeroom teacher said. Passing by everyone and checking them on the list of names he had. It was probably going to be four of the afternoon. By the time they finished and got out of the museum. To wait and get picked up by the bus. After the homeroom teacher made sure everyone was in line and ready to go. He lead them outside. Everyone was tired from the partying. Including Yuki, Haru and the rest of them. Then the bus finally arrived for them. After about ten minutes late.

Yuki and Haru caught up on their rest, on the way to the hotel. In the bus. And in about close to an hour or so. They made it back to the hotel. Haru woke up Yuki and together they went up to their room, when they got there. They immediately started packing their bags back with their belongings. Since that night was the night that they were taking the plane back home. "We had enough space fun for awhile... Time to go back..." Yuki said. "I do kinda miss home.." Yuki added. "You mean back to Shigure and your dear brother Ayame? You're going to take that back when we're back home" Haru teased. "That's why I bought an alien gun. To protect us from those two and send them back to where they came from!" Yuki joked. Taking out a toy gun and what came out of it were toy bullets. Haru laughed. "You're such a nerd" Haru said, petting Yuki. "What did you say, alien!? Are ya feeling lucky? Are ya!? Who's got the gun!? Hmm?" Yuki said, pointing the gun at Haru. "Enough already!" Haru laughed. And Yuki shot at Haru's chest. 

"Ow!" he played along. "I...I can see the light... Is that my planet? Farewell... Mars and my fellow alien friends..." Haru joked. Yuki laughed. "Who's the nerd now?" Yuki said. "We are..." Haru said. And Yuki smiled. Hours later. The homeroom teacher started knocking on every door. Including Yuki and Haru's room. Haru answered. "It's time" the homeroom teacher said. Yuki and Haru were already ready with their bags. It was around seven of the evening time. And everyone lined up before their homeroom teachers. The homeroom teachers made sure everyone was present. And then ordered their students to follow them out. Where the buses were parked. When everyone was seated in the bus. The bus moved, driving them towards the airport. It took some time to get there. Over two hours or three hours or so. Until finally making it there. And they waited until their flight came. Which took even longer. The flight has been delayed for a couple of times now. "Ugh.. This is frustrating! It's almost pass midnight! Way pass the time of our flight! It should had been here awhile ago!" Kyo complained, kicking a trash can. "Keep it down moron. You're not the only one tired from the wait" Yuki said. Kyo was going to respond by yelling at Yuki, as usual. But the homeroom teacher announced that their plane had finally arrived. "FINALLY!" Kyo said. Everyone formed a line in front of their homeroom teachers and started to board the plane. Yuki and Haru sat next to each other, on the plane. Suddenly, Yuki laughed softly to himself. Haru raised an eyebrow. Confused by Yuki's laughter.

"What's on your mind? Do share what's so funny. Tell me" Haru said. "Oh I was just thinking about, how much our relationship has transformed to what we have now.. It's a good thing" Yuki explained. "It almost feels like yesterday. And it's funny how the days went by so quickly... I remember arguing back home... Before all of this happened. I don't even know what caused us to argue anymore, though... All I can remember is that you hurt your hand..." Yuki lay his head on Haru's lap, blushing. And Haru stroke Yuki's head of hair. Smiling down on him. "I think I fell asleep on you... like this... at some point. On our first flight. Then you needed to go to the restroom.." Yuki said. "Do you have to remind me of that?" Haru smirked. Yuki laughed again. "I knew what you were doing in the restroom... It made things awkward between us... I just wanted to pretend at first... and forget. That was some plane ride" Yuki said. Haru smiled and blushed. "Yeah...that, it was" he said responded.

"Now we're on a plane. Next to each other, again. Isn't it ironic? We're going home. But only better this time... Look where this trip has taken us. From then to now. It all started because you needed to improve on your grades. I find it funny but... I am also grateful to any force that is in the works here" Yuki said, his hand raised to caress Haru's cheek. Then they felt someone kicking their seat from behind them. "Hey be gross somewhere else! I'm trying to sleep!" Kyo said. Haru gave Kyo the finger. And they both Ignored Kyo. "It's not gross Kyo, all love is precious!" Tohru responded. Kyo blushed. And sat still. Thinking of nothing else to say. That pretty much shut Kyo up. Kyo just put headphones on and turned music on in maximum volume. So to not hear the mushy conversation between Yuki and Haru. "Yeah... You didn't like me when we first boarded the first plane. I didn't think you could even stand me..." Haru said.

"It wasn't like that... I actually liked you better than I do, Kyo... I was just... confused and taken by surprised and... a little scared. Not scared of you but... scared of love... I don't know why but... I felt like I wasn't ready... I wasn't sure if I'd be good enough for it. So I never thought about it" Yuki said. "You've proven those doubts wrong... And came a long way since..." Haru said, leaning down to kiss Yuki, who was still laying on his lap. "I think that I was willing to shake off all of my doubts and fears away for you... After I heard you speak about me like no one has ever express so openly to anyone else. Back in the bus, when that girl attacked you with harsh words... Since then. I came around. Started seeing you like you saw me..." Yuki said. Haru smiled. And Yuki started yawning. "Tired, love?" Haru asked. "Yes, a bit..." Yuki responded. "It's late, go get some shut eye" Haru said. And Yuki fell asleep on Haru's lap. Haru eventually caught sleep of his own. And had his head rest against the window of the plane.

The hours passed by. And the sun came out to wake everyone on the plane. They were close to landing now. Back to their home country. "Alright everyone! We're home! Wake up, up, up, up!" their homeroom teacher announced. Yuki woke up and moved from Haru's lap to shake Haru up. "Haru! We're here! We're going to land!" Yuki said, trying to wake him. Haru groaned and woke up. He stretched out his arms and legs. And the pair looked out of the window as they were to landing. After they landed and made it to the airport. There was another bus for them. Waiting just outside of the airport entrance. Where the taxis and other vehicles were parked. "Okay, everyone. We're going back to school! And from there. You will get dismissed. You will go straight home, back to your families. Understood?" the homeroom teacher said. And with that, they followed the homeroom teacher into the bus. "I'm tired of getting into one bus and into another... seriously. I can't wait to just get in my bed" Kyo complained. "Oh? Didn't you like Space?" Momiji asked. "Well... yeah, I guess" Kyo said, looking at Tohru. "Oh I see... You miss Shigure and Ayame!" Momoji said.

"Hell no!" Kyo said. "Let's sing a song!" Momiji said. "No, no, no, don't start!" Kyo said. And Momiji started singing to pass the time. Kyo sighed. Because instead of sitting next to Tohru. He got stuck with Momiji again. And Tohru was sitting next to Arisa. And behind them was Saki. "Nervous...?" Haru asked Yuki. "No..." Yuki said. "I'm thinking of all sorts of scenarios right now..." Haru said. "Ayame and Shigure will more than accept us, coming out to them as a couple" Yuki said. "Yeah, that's the part that makes me nervous. They're going to make a big deal about it and we'll never hear the end of it" Haru said. Yuki laughed. Haru laughed along. After about a three or four hour and a half drive. The bus had finally made it's stop in front of the school. And once the homeroom teacher made his way out. All of the students rushed out of the bus. Excited to get dismissed. "Hey! Hey! Everyone please slow down! Wait! Don't push!" the homeroom teacher yelled. As more than half the students left, ignoring their homeroom teachers. And heading home. There were few students left, including Yuki, Haru, Tohru and the rest of the gang. Standing in front of the homeroom teachers. The homeroom teacher sighed.

"I know you're itching to leave. And well, I might as well say this. Hatsuharu Sohma, your exam is in a couple of weeks from now. I hope you took your time, studying with Yuki seriously, through out this trip. You have A LOT to make up for, in a short period of time. No more chances" the homeroom teacher said. "I'm ready for that exam" Haru said. The homeroom teacher smiled. "You did well Yuki" The homeroom teacher said. Having a good feeling about this. He believed in his students. And hoped for the best. Yuki smiled and nodded. "He's got this!" Yuki said. "I can see that... Okay, I won't take more of your time. I'll see you on the day of the exam Hatsuharu.  
Go home and be safe!" the homeroom teacher said. "Bye!" Yuki said, waving at the homeroom teacher. As Haru and Yuki walked away, to make their way home. Together with Tohru and the rest of the gang. When they got there. Everything felt normal. Except for some things. The lights were all off. And the shades of the windows were covering the sun from entering, which made the home darker. "Hello! We're back!" Tohru said. "We're home!" Momiji shouted. "Guys...?" Tohru said, getting no response. "Huh... something's up..." Yuki said.

"This better not be one of your stupid pranks!" Kyo yelled. "Maybe they went out and forgot that we were coming today!" Momiji thought. "Momiji could be right" Tohru agreed. "Let's start investigating this mystery!" Momiji said,wanting to play detective. But Yuki was somewhat concerned by this. Ayame was dying for Yuki to come back home. Why would Ayame go out or even forget that Yuki was coming home that day?. Ayame wouldn't miss it. It wasn't like him. He would be there for Yuki by now. Welcoming him back. Haru then found the switch to lit up the room but it didn't seem to be working. "No lights..." Haru said. Then Tohru turned to the window, to open the shades and let some light in. Suddenly Shigure and Ayame popped out from hiding. Giving them a fright. Everyone screamed. When Shigure and Ayame surprised them."Welcome back!" Shigure and Ayame yelled. Ayame threw confetti at the group and Shigure came up to them with a cake that read 'Welcome Back'. "What the hell is this!? You almost made me shi--" Kyo then ended his sentenced there. To avoid embarrassing himself. For he was so frightened by the surprise. "Oh you silly scaredy cat! We missed you all! This is what this is about of course! Isn't it obvious!?" Ayame said. "Yay! I want cake!" Momiji said, hugging Shigure and Ayame. "Let's celebrate that you're all back home! Including you, you grumpy pussy... Have a seat and eat with us" Shigure teased. "What did you call me!?" Kyo said. Yuki, Haru, Ayame and Shigure laughed. Kyo growled. "I don't want stupid cake!" Kyo said. Tohru and the others sat down with Ayame and Shigure on the table.

At first Kyo didn't want any part of it and was going upstairs to sleep. But then he saw Tohru participating with the others. In eating cake. So he went back down and sat next to Tohru. Ayame giggled and sang. "Someone has a crush, someone has a crush, someone has a crush" Ayame sang, upon seeing Kyo joining them, only for Tohru. "I'm about to take this fork and shove it down your throat!" Kyo threatened Ayame. "Oh please don't... here. Have some cake instead" Tohru said, as she fed a small portion of cake into Kyo's mouth. Using a spoon. Kyo blushed and ate it. And Shigure sang with Ayame. "Someone, has a crush, someone has a crush, someone has a crush", Shigure sang. Haru then cleared his throat. "I have something to say..." Hatsuharu said. "Oh?" Ayame said. "Actually... we both do" Yuki said. Ayame grinned. And glanced over to Shigure. Shigure also grinned. "Do tell" Shigure said. "Something happened to us over the trip you see..." Yuki said. "Oh? And what could possibly be the thing that happened?" Ayame said, as if playing dumb."Actually... a lot happened... The point is..." Haru put his hand over Yuki, as to give them a hint. Shigure chuckled.

"On the trip... I realized a few new things. Among them. Haru... A Haru that I didn't see before... Not with my whole heart, anyway. And I thought I had known him for all these years... But I was only judging and ignoring him... I was really missing out. Until, this trip happened. I fell sick... And he took care of me. And he even confronted a girl and... proved to her that... he loved me. Then I really got to know the honesty in Haru's love for me and his intentions, for myself... The more we spent time with each other. The more he opened up about having these feelings... I learned to grow closer to him. As the days of our trip passed by... So... wonderfully... I knew then and now that I want to give my heart to this... to him. Well, to cut this story short. Haru means more to me than a friend... He's my best friend. And not only that. But I'm pleased to announce, that he is my boyfriend. And I want to share this happiness with him and be with him" Yuki said."Oh my gosh, Yuki!" Ayame said, fanboying. "What beautiful speech! I could cry but I won't because I am so happy for you!" Ayame said. As he threw more confetti at Haru and Yuki. "I called it! I saw it coming!" Shigure said. "Big deal, so they're fucking" Kyo said, looking annoyed. "I can make a romance novel out of this! I shall call it... 'The Field Trip'!. "You will not do such thing!" Yuki said, to Shigure. Ayame hugged Yuki and Hatsuharu. "You're squishing us!" Yuki complained. "You've got my blessing!" Ayame said. "We're not going to get married... yet" Haru said. And Yuki blushed hard, at the thought. "Oh brother darling, tell me all the sweet details of your trip with Haru! I have ALL day!" Ayame said. "Ugh... No way!" Yuki said. "Come on, don't be embarrassed! We're brothers! We can tell each other anything!" Ayame insisted. "You're creeping me out!" Yuki said, trying to escape his brother's hug.

"This is one of those scenarios I was talking about before.." Haru said. "Come on! Knock it off!" Yuki said to Ayame. Just a few weeks later. The day of the exam came. And Haru was staring at the exam before him. His hands shaking. He was nervous and his palms were sweating. He only had about three hours to complete this exam. And it was a pretty long exam. The exam had about three subjects to go through. Other students already took a similar test like this. Haru was the only one in an empty room taking this exam later than the other students who already took it awhile back, before the trip. His future depended on this. It was important for his to answer his best and to remember what much he had studied for this. Another few weeks passed. And the Shigure was checking the mail. "Haru! Come down now!" Shigure called. Haru came downstairs answering Shigure's call. "Yeah? What's up?" Haru asked. "I think this is yours. From school... Looks pretty important. Open it!" Shigure said. Haru took the letter from Shigure and opened it. He read the letter over. "Well?" Shigure asked. Then Haru ran back upstairs. "Hey! Tell me! What's wrong!?" Shigure asked. "Come back!" Shigure said. Haru rushed into the room he now shared with Yuki. Haru seemed unhappy. Like he couldn't see Yuki.

His eyes looked to the floor, like he was disappointed about something. Or ashamed. "Haru...?" Yuki said, both confused and concerned as to why Haru looked the way he did. "Yuki... Sit down... We need to talk about that exam..." Haru said. "Oh..." Yuki said, rubbing Haru's back. Getting the hint as to why Haru looked so bummed out. Haru then sat with Yuki in bed."I bombed it..." Haru said. "I'm so sorry Haru... that I failed you..." Yuki said, feeling responsible. Then all of a sudden. Haru kisses Yuki, taking Yuki by surprise. "I'm kidding! I passed with an okay score! An okay but good enough score that I'm graduating! And it's all because of you!" Haru said. "You jerk! You almost made me feel bad!" Yuki said, punching Haru in the shoulder. Aww, I'll make it better" Haru said. Yuki smiled. Sharing another kiss again. With Ayame spying on them. "I'm happy for you, I forgive you... this time" Yuki said, referring to the joke Haru just pulled on bombing the test. "Thank you, for everything. You've done Haru said. "Haru! The door!" Yuki shouted. Ayame being caught at the door. Which was semi open. "Hey don't be a creepy ass nosy bitch! Do it somewhere else! Get out of here!" Haru said, getting up to shut the door on Ayame's face."I couldn't help myself! Shigure mentioned something about a letter! And got concerned! And I didn't know the door was half open, I swear! Oh but you two are just so darn cute! I should have planned to get you together much sooner!" Ayame said from the other side of the door. "Go away!" Yuki said.

A few more weeks later. And it was graduation day. It took place in the auditorium of school. Everyone wore dark blue graduation gowns. And the older Sohmas were there for support. Shigure was taking pictures of the event while Ayame cheered loudly. Embarrassing the younger, graduating Sohmas. Shigure was crying dramatically out of happiness. And Hatori simply clapped. Kagura was there too. And she was cheering just as loudly. Kagura suddenly left her seat and went up to the microphone, in the middle of someone giving a speech. She pushed them. And it shocked everyone. "I just wanted to say that. Kyo I love you! And that we're getting married!" Kagura yelled on the microphone. "You're nuts! I would never!" Kyo yelled, embarrassed, by what just happened. "How sweet young love..." the principal said, taking the microphone from Kagura. And two security guards took her away. Everyone laughed. "Well... Let's continue. Let's congratulate, Hatsuharu Sohma!" the principal announced. And Haru got up to accept his diploma. Then Haru gave his thanks. And made his speech. "I must say... I wouldn't be up here if it weren't for... the love and support of Yuki Sohma... He believed in me and that's why I am here... I've learned so much from you... Thank you, Yuki Sohma. Thanks everyone, for giving me another chance" Haru said. "Also, kiss my ass, Yuki fan club!" Haru said. And with that, security also pulled him away quickly. "Ah yes... Hatsuharu has quite the humor... It will be missed..." the principal said, sarcastically. N-Now moving on!" the principal said, quickly. "Calling another student up, to accept their diploma.

Days after graduation. Hatsuharu had fallen sick again. Like the last time at the party. But worst. "It seems to be that Hatsuharu has gotten the flu" Hatori said. "Nothing too worry too much about, as long as he takes medicine..." Hatori added. "I'm not taking that disgusting medicine again... I rather eat soup..." Haru said. "Well, good luck. That won't be enough. It's going to be a slow and miserable recovery, if you're not taking medicine... You'd have to be stuck in bed for most of your time" Hatori said, trying to convince Haru to take the medicine. "I rather you take the medicine, Haru. If you REALLY want to get out of bed. You'd take the medicine. I mean I took medicine when I was on the trip, I didn't like it but... I did it anyway" Yuki said. "You took care of me... and I let you. Please Haru... let me do the same for you. It's for your own good. It's not for me but for you..." Yuki said. Haru smiled.

"Okay... I surrender. I can't say no to that..." Haru said. Yuki smiled. And filled a spoon with medicine and fed it to Haru. Haru made a sour face expression. For the medicine he was fed, was bitter. "Water!" Haru requested. Yuki nodded. "I'll get some water" Yuki said. Leaving Hatori to watch Haru. As Yuki went downstairs to get Hatsuharu, some water. His eyes caught something that made him freeze. He saw Shigure and Ayame having sex on the couch. Yuki couldn't move, from the shock it gave him. Upon seeing them. Shigure and Ayame would always joke around like they were having something between them. But that was it. It was just fun and games. Or so Yuki was convinced so. Did this happen when they were all away during the trip? Yuki thought. And then Ayame saw Yuki standing there. And Yuki blushed from embarrassment. He was so lost in thought and confused. That he forgot that he was still standing there, where he was spotted. "Turn around Shigure. We have company" Ayame said.

THE END... (or is it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished my first fic ever, on here! I'm so proud of myself! :D  
> I hope the ending was okay... Anyway, thanks to everyone that read this from start to finish!  
> I hope it was enjoyable! :")

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is on the works and will be posted up here soon. (To Be Continued...)


End file.
